Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: First Archive Currently Undergoing Revamp.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey everyone, the name's DRAGONGHOST, DG for short, or whatever you feel like. Some of you may even know me as Firon.

Anyway, I've been wanting to make a Timmy/Vicky fanfic for sometime. Some of you may think I'm crazy for such a thing and I can understand that. I was there when FOP first started on nickelodeon, followed it like everyone else, and easily remember the Vicky and Timmy, Predator and Prey, Hunter and Hunted relationship they've shared throughout the duration of the entire FOP series. But at the same time, that's what makes this pairing so, interesting and fun. It's a challenge that I cannot refuse to accept, I HAVE to do this. But I'm pretty sure some of you are already aware of this, for why else would you come here.

So if you must flame me, then go ahead and roast me to a beautiful glaze of black ash. Yet, before you do, walk with me, guide me, see what it is I see.

If there be a god, give me the strength to see this through till the check mark of completion. And may others, who share my sight, find peace in their souls and the will to read it to the end.

**Btw, if any of you are reading this pass September 24, 2015-but have been reading since before the given date, chances are that you're a little confused by the new prologue. Head to the bottom Author's Note-before or after reading the chapter-where I will further clarify what's going on.**

* * *

Dark, it was, inside the caverns and, not to mention, cool. The walls were made from solid rock, soft dirt, and gave off a smells of earth that could be found in the natural world or even at a farm. It was free of moisture, despite the low temperature, and was well dried like a towel before use.

Quiet, it was also, inside these tunnels. Hear that, of course not, for only the song of silence entertains these parts. No echoes of falling rocks from insecure structures. No howling wind, for there was no breach or opening which would allow such a thing.

There was no life, not even plant life. The caverns were so deep that if there were any plants from the outside world, their roots wouldn't be able to crack the ceiling of the caves. The place was also empty of moss or fungus, and thus no insect or animal would think to prosper here. If they even knew where here was.

There was a sense of ancient built into these caverns, as if they were thousands of years old. Such a sense was so strong, it could have a person forget his or her birthday if he/she had lived as long as these caves. It was a land that time forgot long, long ago.

Surprisingly, though, it was in fact a land yet to be discovered by time, for these desert like caverns were actually new to their environment.

It wasn't eons that the caverns experienced throughout the duration of their existence, instead it was just a few years. They were quite young as geological features deep within the earth, babies to many of the much older ones.

Yet, they were non the less impressive, both in structure and in use. For these weren't simply, natural caverns, like the many others throughout the world. The shifting of tectonic plates didn't create them, and neither did the work of weathering or erosion from other natural occurrences. Instead they were made through and served what was more of a super natural purpose.

As for being deserted and void of all life, that itself was temporary.

Down one of the long tunnels, a humming sound slowly shook the quietness in the earth. It was soon followed by a glow that rose from the surface of the surrounding floor, wall, and ceiling. A multitude of colors shown on the rocks and dirt, blue, green, red, and many more with different shades for each. As the humming got louder, the colors got brighter, and a burning, but sweet smell entered and mixed with the calming, earthly smell from before.

Finally, when the colors reached a point of brightness where they were nearly half white, sparks flew from the brighter parts of the tunnel. At first they were small, like those born from two flint stones being smashed together. However, they showered the tunnel until they were followed by new sparks, electric ones that is. They cackled against the face of the tunnel, as if they were stretching and exercising their new found power. Suddenly, one flew from the floor to the ceiling, then another from the ceiling to floor. Wall to wall, floor to wall, wall to ceiling, the electrical sparks raced back and forth, round and round. Soon they connected the insides of the tunnel to one another like an intricate spider web made from a rainbow of lightning. The new spectacle didn't stop there, for just then the web of lightning began to melt withing itself and meld together as it rotated both clock-wise and counter clock-wise. A huge whirlpool of light swirled its way to life in the cavern as the process reached completion, robbing the caverns of their eternal darkness.

While the magnificent display was indeed, magnificent, it still had one last purpose to serve than just being so. In the center of whirlpool, where the light was so pure and white, a shadow came into vision just before a hooded figure dressed in a long dark cloak stepped through. The person only took a few steps forward before the humming and brightness reached an intense climax and caused the whirlpool to burst like a bubble, leaving a brilliant explosion as a parting gift. Soon, the caverns returned to their dark and quiet state from before. Except this time the footsteps of the newcomer rang throughout them.

Though it was nearly pitch black, the person continued to walk along the tunnel without hesitation guided by memory and natural sense. This wasn't the hooded figure's first time in the caverns, and it wouldn't be the last. There was work to be done, and only so much time for it to be done.

After treading in the tunnels for several minutes a wall appeared as a dead end was revealed, halting the figure. Unfazed by this, however, the figure waved a fingerless gloved hand in front of the flat wall. The wall began to wave and shimmer before ripples appeared on its surface as if it were made of water. Then from the center the wall began to crumble and break down. Rock, pebbles, and dirt shifted as a hole opened up in the center and grew larger. Soon, a new door way to big room formed before the figure as a neat circle. The figure stepped through and, like the whirlpool from before, the hole disappeared as all material imploded and collapsed.

This new room was different from the rest of the caverns. Here there was life in the form of mushrooms and moss that grew from the walls and ceiling in the room. Also, in contrast to the caverns from before, the fungus and plants in the roomed glowed blue and green against the darkness. There was a pool of water over to one side of the room, at the bottom were glowing crystals that seemed to be made of light. At the end of the room there was a dark square built into the wall, almost like a window.

But the figure didn't pay attention to any of this and made a beeline for the pool of water.

At the edge of the water, the figure stopped and began to rummage through the cloak before it ceased to move. Slowly, it produce an item from the cloak and held it above the pool. It was a purple lava lamp secured inside a cage of black metal. Propping it up into the air, the caged lava lamp ignored the law of gravity and floated away from the figure. Once it was at a considerable distance in the center of the glowing pool, the figure's right hand clenched together in a tight fist. Cracks appeared on the cage holding the lava lamp, glowing red as if it were bleeding. They grew bigger all around the cage, connecting to and running through other cracks. Finally, the cage exploded and shards of the metal raced away from the lamp and into the water. There they dissolved into little specs that eventually dissolved into nothing, disappearing without a trace.

The lamp continued to float in place for awhile, as if its release had no effect on it at all. It was almost motionless besides a slight up and down bobbing, almost as if it were in a ship rocking on the waves of the pool. But that changed soon enough.

Slowly, the lamp began to spin around. It glowed with energy, a bit of heat, almost convincing enough for someone to believe that there was actual lava inside. Smoke, colored purple, began to billow from the top of the lamp, then shoot directly upwards as if the lamp were a volcano. It moved in the air above the pool and began to spread out towards the edge nearby, but suddenly stopped there. It was as if there was an invisible wall surrounding the pool, and as the smoke continued to pour out of the lamp, it made its own wall as it rose and filled in the space above the water.

Just as soon as it appeared, the smoke began to shift and move in reverse. Instead of trying to force its way out of the pool it receded back to where it originated. The lamp continued to spin and rotate in the center of the pool, one would think that it were a fishing reel pulling in the line. The smoke compacted together, so tightly, no simple breeze would disturbed.

_Poof!_ The former, solid like smoke gave way with a small explosion. The color changed from purple to white, signaling that whatever special properties that it had from before were no longer a part of it. There was one thing left that was, though.

Instead of it being the smoke, however, it was what the smoke hid inside itself.

At the center of the pool, where the smoke was thickest, there was a shadow surrounded three shining lights which showed through the smoke. The most recognizable of the three was the dark purple one from the lava lamp, which was beneath the shadow. The other two lights were the same as each other, shining brightly like the reflection of the sun off of freshly polished glass; they floated on both sides of the shadow. As the smoke cleared and became thinner, the shadow began to take shape. When it was finally all gone, all that was left was a man.

Well, not exactly a _man_...to be exact. The upper part of his body was human. He wore a sleeveless, blue vest with two golden buttons along with a sleeveless white shirt under that. On each arm he had four gold bands, one large one on his bicep and three small ones at his wrists and forearms. He also had a red bow tie at his neck, as well as ear rings that floated right next to his ears. He had a beard sticking straight from his chin that curled up at the end. His black hair seemed to be naturally bushy, yet he manage to keep a straight pony tail. He wore sunglasses and had purple eyes.

It was the bottom half of his body that brought doubt. A red sash was wrapped around his waste and below it was were things changed. Where his legs should have been, the normal legs of a human, was instead a blue tail.

He was a man, if you wanted to consider the fact that he was a 'he'. Aside from that he was not human, but instead a genie.

And he was not a happy one at that.

His eyes burned with an unforgiving rage, if his sunglasses were on properly then the purple glow of pupils could still be seen. Each hand he held opened was surrounded by sparkling lights, his magic, waiting to serve whatever mystical purpose he had for them. His tail coiled slowly in the air, much like a serpent posing to strike. The lamp underneath him, his magic lamp, radiated a sense of malice that reflected its genie's own feeling.

But there was fear in the mix of those feelings, a fear strong enough to cause a fifty millennium old genie to act on it.

"Normally I grant three wishes to the one who uncovers my lamp's secret and frees me," the genie spoke "And normally those three wishes turn out to be tricks that cause pain and suffering."

The figure remained silent at the edge of the pool.

"But for you, I think I'll skip right to the pain and suffering." The genie raised both hands above his head, gathering his power. The hooded figure also lifted a hand, catching the eye of the genie. On the middle finger of the fingerless glove hand were two rings, platinum with tiny diamonds encrusted into them as a row. The hand was turned so the genie could see the back of it and the other side of the rings. One ring, the one further down the base of the middle finger, had a pink crystal in the middle as the ring's stone that dwarfed the small diamonds. The other ring also had a crystal embedded in the center of ring, larger and wider than the tiny diamonds. But this one was pale and lifeless compared to the pink one.

Recognition flooded into the genie's face."Oh my..."

"Took you long enough to figure it out, Norm." the hooded figure voice belonged to that of a young girl, and her tone was that of one being satisfied. "You sure took your time earlier with the smoke screen and taking your physical form. I thought you would have came out a whole lot faster."

"I-I've been cautious for some time now..." Norm the genie stuttered at first but soon found it once more.

The girl tilted her head to one side."You mean like you should've been several years ago. Y'know? When I warned you the first few umpteenth times."

Norm flinched at the words that were flung towards him. Her tone wasn't sour, acidic, or menacing at all. It was the truth that humbled the genie before the girl, for she had been right.

"_Sigh_. There were originally three things you weren't suppose to be able escape from. But actually there are five, and you got caught in one of the two anyone rarely talks about." The genie looked into the hood the girl wore.

"The crafts of the Anti-Magi." He said knowingly.

The girl nodded.

The genie pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his as eyes. "I tried to warn you, to convince you. But you didn't listen, went off on a much desired vacation around the world, in particularly Canada, and were enjoying the freedom you earned from your lamp. But we know what happened next on that list, right?"

Though Norm felt speechless, he found it in him to answer.

"A month ago I was being followed, it was them, the Anti-Magi. Ever since I was on the run until they caught me three days ago. I waited...so long...for what was to come next. But then, I was here-" He gestured to the cave around him.

"-Wherever here is."

"For now, you can call it safe. And, a correction to your earlier statement, it was two months that you were being follow instead of one."

Norm's eyes widen at what she said, but before he could question her, she said "I'm not the little girl I was a few years ago, in case you're wondering. But my point is that the Anti-Magi didn't just track you down, they planned your capture and then made it known that they were tracking you down. You were officially doomed when you first saw them."

The genie growled in frustration. How could _he_ of all people be so stupid, he had been a master of tricking and manipulating others for fifty thousand years. Not that anyone from those millennium hadn't been capable of returning the favor, but then the worst that happened was that he would return to the lamp. However, the reason it infuriated him so much was because this time he nearly lost everything.

Including his life.

"Luckily, I found them first. I would have come to you sooner, but that would have been a waste. It was better to listen in on their plans for the capture and then crash the party, than just argue with you."

Norm was quiet, once again. Even if he wanted to talk back, and enter his usual sarcastic tongue, he just couldn't.

"Norm..." the girl called to him.

He looked up and focused towards her. Even though she had cloaked herself well and he couldn't see past the hood, he could tell she had really grown a lot.

"I'm not trying to be mean, or too hard on you. In fact, I had forgiven you long ago when you ignored what I was trying to tell you. It's in the past for good."

That wasn't what he expected. Apparently it was only in body that she grew in, because she continued to hold an air of nobility and kindness around her.

"But I've been so foolish..."

"Whatever you're feeling right now doesn't require my forgiveness, but your own redemption." This really caused Norm to be surprised, so he replied "What do you mean, by redemption?"

"The Anti-Magi have been preparing for years, more years than I even know of. They know what they have to do to win this. But so do I, and I'm telling you right now that we still have a chance."

There was silence.

"Tell me what you need," Norm's voice broke the silence and away from its dull state from before. "Tell me what it is I can do to redeem myself."

The girl nodded from under her hood. "We're hidden from the Anti-Magi, here, and we can even watch their movements to a certain limit. It's a good base, but, when I leave, I'm limited to only what my own eyes can see. I need you to be my eyes here and to keep me updated on anything that I could miss by accident. Plus, not being in my own 'regular' life itself has its own consequences."

"Okay, I can hold down the fort for you." he snapped his fingers. "What else?"

Though he couldn't see them, he could feel her eyes staring back into his.

"I need my third wish."

Norm could feel the intensity in her voice.

"I need it now and I need you to do it without your usual tricks."

He laughed, and he kept laughing. He continued to laugh for sometime until he was finished. And then he laughed some more.

"_Sigh_. Just this once, without being outsmarted by someone in my fifty thousand years as a genie, I think I can do that for you."

The hooded girl nodded and said out loud in a clear voice:

"My wish is for the one who I saw in my dreams from the first wish. He who was mean't to receive a piece of my second wish. It is he who will help me save not only humans but magical and non-magical beings everywhere. Whatever planet he comes from. Whatever dimension he hails from. I wish he were here by my side to face off the evil that threatens all living beings!"

The room was quiet, the only sound in it was the slow waves from the pool and the breathing from the girl. It took her a moment to regain her breathing, but when she finally managed to do so she looked back at the genie.

Who, by the way, just stared at her over his sun glasses.

"Y'know, when I said I wouldn't trick you when granting your third wish I actually mean't it."

"Ugh" was her only reply.

"I mean seriously, am I that untrustworthy that you have to be that descriptive. Or are you just that excited to meet this _guy_" He said the last word with a particular tone and a smile. "I've seen contracts from lawyers longer then that wish but not with that kind of passion-"

"Are you going to grant my wish or not!" her usual calm voice escalated to a highly, not calm one.

Norm chuckled to her sudden fluster. He still got it.

"Not to worry doll, your wish was put in order at the top of my list." He said cooly. "But you'll have to be patient. This place is definitely hiding me from the Anti-Magi, I can tell with its interference with my magic. It'll be granted, but there will be some complications out of my control. He won't be here right now, it'll be a few days, or here in this room at all. But he'll make his way."

The girl nodded and turned to leave.

She left the same way she came and traveled down another tunnel. Glowing lights began to appear just as the walls started to hum. Flashing lights filled the tunnel of darkness and gave birth to the whirlpool from before.

The hooded girl made her way towards it and soon was swallowed by the light.

"_So much to be done. So little time to do it. So close to the endgame._" She said in her mind as she stepped through.

She was gone when the whirlpool died away.

And, once again, the caverns were dark, quiet, and lifeless.

* * *

It was warm inside the room. So warm that it was starting to get really uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that boy in the bed by the window couldn't find an answer to his insomnia.

He slept on top of his cover, if he slept under them he would grow insane from the intense heat. He had also given in to tossing and turning a few times to find a comfortable position. If each position were a girl he was trying to enter a relationship with, his words for them would be "It's not you, it's me." To be frank, it was him, for who in their right mind would be awake at five o'clock in the morning.

He stopped for a moment, and looked over at his clock. It was a minute to four o'clock.

Sigh. He groaned silently, even his sense of time was being tampered with by the heat. Speaking of which had only seemed to have gotten worse the more he thought about it. It was a terrible heat that plagued his room. At first he thought it was a dry heat, draining all the moisture and coolness from his body. But then it began to turn into a humid like heat, where each drop of sweat that pilled onto his body became its own mini microwaves. Popping a large bag of popcorn that came out so hot all the seeds were in full bloom-

"Hmm" this time the boy groaned out loud and mentally chastised himself for thinking of even more hot things. God this was unbearable, and he knew a few things about unbearable. Like that one time he was in a maids outfit, or that second time he done the same thing, or that third...actually he couldn't remember how many times he was forced into that exact same situation. But he could remember what it was like wearing a skirt, with the nice, _cool _wind blowing against him-

"Arrgh!"This time he refused to stay quiet or keep his voice remotely low, this heat really was unbearable. Why in the name of god, or any other deity, was it so hot in here. He looked around his room and saw what he thought was the cause of all of this.

The window was closed, absolutely no cool air could get in or hot air get out.

That had to be it.

With laser like focus, he jumped from his bed and walked quickly to the window. Grabbing the bottom of it, he lifted it above his head as if it were a pillow. And there it was. The night air blasted into his room, bringing a powerful chill. Frost appeared everywhere, icicles formed from the ceiling, a ground hog ran back into its hole underneath his bed.

Yeah, as if.

There was no cool night air to greet the boy, or at least non that wanted to. It was somewhat cool out there, but not so much as a breeze flew past his window. The boy slumped back into his bed, tired from his efforts and especially with nothing to show for them. After he sat down he tried to lay into a position that he thought would help sleep better, but instead he fell halfway out of the bed itself.

He grunted as he landed on the floor, but soon found himself far more relaxed than he had ever been back in his bed. Here, at the least, the floor was actually cool and seemed to eat away at the heat from his body. It was hard, however it offered him more comfort then what his soft bed could have. The floor of his room didn't seem to mind either, in fact, if it were a sentient being it was welcoming him with open arms.

"_Rest here my friend. Your travel have been long and hard, rest here and replenished your strength_," it seemed to say as he began to closs his eyes. Indeed, his journey to the window had been fraught with danger...

He opened his eyes and stared at his bedroom's ceiling. It was a dark blue, like the ocean at night. For many years, whenever he was having trouble sleeping, he found that staring into had been an easy way of finding sleep. The rest of his room was also blue, but not like the ceiling's dark, navy blue. Just blue, calm and tranquil. Laying on the floor halfway was almost like swimming downwards, surrounded by the deep blue while gazing upon the even darker deep. It had always been a nice way of drifting off to dream land.

The only other things in his room besides the bed were a picture of two stars sitting above it, and his drawer to the side of it.

Sitting on the drawer were two other things. One was his new alarm clock, and the other was his old fishbowl that he had kept for so many years.

The boy stared at the fishbowl for a few moments, giving it his complete and undivided attention. It was fully circular besides the opening at the top, a complete sphere. Inside was a signal ornamental castle that stood on top of a layer of purple gravel. It was a regular fishbowl, except that something wasn't quite right.

It had water, so that wasn't the issue. Just that this loud sound was coming from within the castle walls. The sound came within a set rhythm, rising and falling. Even though the boy already knew what it was, it took his brain a moment to register the snoring coming from his fishbowl.

"_Well, at least somebody's getting some sleep_" he said in his head as he picked himself up. After his legs were finally underneath him instead of above, he stood above the dresser. Leaning over, he stared into the door of the castle. Inside was something that would brought up a few questions from anyone else.

Inside the castle were three sleeping goldfish, not that a sleeping goldfish is strange or anything. Except that goldfish physically do not have eyelids. Neither do they have green sleep mask like the one that was snoring, or pink and purple ear muffs like the ones right next to it. Plus, even though they were in a castle, they still shouldn't have had little, gold crown floating upon their heads.

Yet, despite all these differences, non of them seemed trouble the boy. If anything, they amused him.

A smile appeared across his face as he watched the family of goldfish in their tiny environment. The one with the sleep mask was snoring away, seemingly getting louder. It was somewhat of a surprise that he hadn't awoken the other two. But apparently this wasn't the first night he snored so loudly, because the ear muffs were doing their job very effectively. The goldfish with the pink earmuffs was right next her companion and hardly made a face, though she did lean a little closer and nudged him. The smallest of the three was also resting peacefully.

At the moment, it was the most peaceful thing the boy had ever had the pleasure of seeing that night. He almost felt as if he could have slipped back into his own bed and get some actual sleep himself. If he hurried he could probably still catch some shut eye before he had to wake up officially. He had already been up long enough to have lost some precious minutes. He turned to the clock to see just how much time he wasted.

It was four o'clock, on the dot.

"That's it" he said with sharpening frustration. He had to do something before he went absolute crazy. Time seemed to be getting slower and slower just so he could meditate on how he couldn't get to sleep or how it was still hot inside the room.

He face palmed himself on that last note, for now the unmerciful heat was getting to him. But it wasn't just the heat that was bothering him. He needed to do something, he was restless. The boy did not want to sleep, he needed to move. A thought occurred to him that seemed like an excellent solution and he began to rummage through his drawer. When he was done, he had found some blue shorts and a white t-shirt. After changing into them, he reached under his bed for his shoes. Once tied, he stood up, ready to go. And yet, he wasn't ready. Something was missing, something he couldn't possibly leave without.

A gleam in his eye appeared has he turn to head of his bed post, where a pink hat sat. He lifted it from the hat's perch and placed it upon his head. Now, he was ready.

"Poof?" it came from his side. Turning towards the sound he found himself staring back at the fishbowl on the dresser. It was the same as before, except one of the goldfish had awakened and now floated outside the castle. It was the smallest of the three. It didn't have the earmuffs from before, though its crown still rested upon its head. It stared at him with purple eyes, filled with curiosity as to what the boy was up to. It blew a bubble that floated to the surface. When the bubble was half way out it popped, and a word followed after.

"Poof?"

The boy smiled again, and got down on one knee so that he was leveled with the bowl. "Hey there little guy," he said to the fish "Did I wake you?" The little fish blew several more bubbles, each popped with the word "poof".

"Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head with a little embarrassment "I just couldn't sleep, and I was going to go nuts in a few more seconds. I figured that I would go jogging and see if that help." He paused for a moment, thinking something over in his head. Then he said with a grin "Wanna come with me?"

Almost immediately the little fish's eyes widen with new excitement. It began to swim rapidly around in circles, waving its fins frantically, and blowing even more bubbles.

"Poof. Poof. Poof. POOF!"

The boy chuckled, amused by the little one's bewilderment. A new sound came from the fishbowl that accompanied the 'poofs'.

It was a mix of rattling and chimes dancing in the wind.

As the little one continued swim even faster, something appeared in its fin. Upon closer look, it was a tiny, baby rattle. Both sides of the rattle were white and had a purple ring to separate them. In the very middle of the white circles was a golden star that glowed. The rattle itself was surrounded by tiny little sparkles that glittered gleefully.

_Poof_. This time the little fish didn't say anything, instead the sound came by itself as a bit of smoke puffed into existence. When it cleared, a baby appeared above the fishbowl.

Needless to say, it wasn't a normal baby. The child didn't fall into the bowl, or onto the ground for that matter. Instead it stayed right where it appeared, in the air. On its back were tiny, little wings that allowed it to defy gravity. It was round like a ball and wore purple clothing, a single air stood on its head. But, much like the little fish from before, a golden crown floated above its head while a larger version of the rattle rested in its hand. Also its eyes were purple, filled with the same happiness from before.

This was a fairy, a magical creature capable of bending reality. But to boy, it was his-

"My little baby brother, how about we get going before anyone notices" the boy said before he opened the door to his bedroom. Smiling, the little fairy flew out the door and into the hall. The boy followed as well, and quietly shut the door behind him. He headed for the stairs for it was a two story, that the two called home. However, before the boy could go down them the little fairy stopped him.

"Poof poof" it floated in front of him and blocked his path. Confused, he responded with "What's wrong?"

"Poof, poof poof, poof" the little things waved its arms and legs frantically . The rattle shook as well, regaining it sparkling form from before. In a moment, two new objects _poofed_ into existence before him. He caught them in his hands reflexively, a skill he had picked up after a few years. He stared at them with a frown before he realized what they were.

A tooth brush, accompanied by some tooth paste, rested in his palms. Looking back up to his little brother, he gave him a look that questioned how serious the little fairy was at this moment.

An innocent smile betrayed nothing that could be related to doubt. Wish a sigh, the boy turned around to head to the bathroom. Once inside he flipped a switch to turn on the light, nearly blinding himself. It took him a few moments, but his sight soon returned.

Staring, right back him, was another boy in the bathroom. He was young, not young enough a little kid but to young to be a full blown teenager. He was a brunette, his hair brown like that of rich soil. His eye were blue like the clear sky. He wore the same white t-shirt and blue shorts, as well as the pink hat. But none of these were came close to being his most noticeable feature.

Right where his lips met, at the center of his mouth, hung two incredibly large teeth. Standing side by side, the pair shined in the light. The shape they took together was like a shield, the letter 'u', a pair of sheep shears, or even a...they were buck teeth.

But they were magnificent!

"Poof" the little fairy chimed as it flew in. Smiling, the buck tooth boy began setting to work brushing his teeth. Cavities and plaque, beware, for they were in for a scare. He started from the back first and worked his way up to front, brushing thoroughly yet gently. Until he tackled the monsters-uh, big teeth up front. Due to their size they tended to need more care than the rest. But they would be brushed and kept as clean as he could possibly clean them. Especially when he was under the eagle like vision of his little brother.

_Bzzz_. The sound broke the boy's own rhythm, causes him to look to his side. The little fairy held an electric tooth brush in his tiny palm, and had set to work on brushing his own teeth. He stopped, suddenly, and turned to the older brunette. The boy returned to brushing his teeth, as did the little fairy. Except this time he noticed that the little one was keeping an eye on him."_Wait a minute_." The boy stopped once again, and, on queue, his little brother did the same. It was quiet for a moment.

_Brush brush-stop_. _Bzzz bzzz-stop_.

_Brush-stop. Bzzz-stop._

_Bru-stop. Bz-stop._

A wicked grin crossed the brunette's face as he realized the game his baby brother was playing with him. The little one grinned as well, through his foamed cover mouth. He looked like a rabid, baby fairy with all the paste. An adorable one at that. "I think someone missed a spot!"

Reaching over before the fairy could react, the boy wrapped an arm around the child in an attempt to put him in a headlock but instead held him the same way you would hold a basketball. It was good enough to hold him still while he proceeded to use own toothbrush on the baby. The child squirmed and tried to free himself, but failed to escape from the brunette's grasp. The bucked tooth boy laughed at his obvious victory, cackling with delight.

Until his little brother jammed his own tooth brush into the older boy's mouth. He began to retaliate by scrubbing the incisors up front and lead the attack to the grinder in the back. It didn't last long, though, when the boy closed his mouth tightly and trapped the brush. Looking at the little fairy, his eyes were alight with a flame that said "_Nice try, but it was only a minor set back_." Apparently, that itself didn't last long.

With a look of determination, the little fairy shifted his thumb on the tooth brush. _Bzzzz_!

That electric tooth brush buzzed to life inside the brunette's mouth. Immediately he spat it out, only for it return to brushing the giant incisors on the outside.

"Ok-pfft-okay, you-pfft pfffft-win!" He surrendered, clearly wanting to end this game. He released the little one from his grip, who floated to he was at eye level. With a smile he said "Poof?"

"Yeah you are victorious."

"Poof?"

"And yes I am utterly defeated."

"Poof?"

"I'm a big wu-wait, I'm not saying that!"

"Pooof" this time the little one drag the word out, as if on the edge of a sharp blade. The electric tooth brush turned on again, buzzing threateningly in his tiny hand. But the boy would not be so easily scared, for he had dignity. He had honor would not allow him to be swayed so simply like the grass in the wind.

And, with a glance to his left out the corner of his eye, he would also have the mouth wash.

Two minutes later, the brother exited the bathroom. With a glance to one another, the two warrior grin as an acknowledge to the other strength. _Until next time, my friend..._

Back to the current event, the boy nearly ran down the stairs in the house as he made his way to the door. His was anxious to get outside, he couldn't tell why but he really needed to move. The game he played with the fairy a moment had been nice, and yet he still wasn't satisfied. Finally, at the bottom of the stairs he saw exactly what he wanted.

The door stood alone in the living room, to the side of the couch, curtains, and windows mind you. But to him, that was all he was focused on. Not the blue floor, or the green walls. Not the kitchen to the side or anything. All that mattered was the door that would take him away.

Stepping up to it, he place a hand on the handle and turned it clockwise. Slowly he opened the door, savoring the sound of it creaking inwards. And finally he was done, the door was open and the night was before his very own eyes. Yet, like before, no wind raced to meet him. "Poof poof" the little fairy glided past him and into the night. It turned back to the boy and repeated itself. "Poof poof." He understood, if the night would not greet him, he would greet it. He took the first step out the door, and then the second so that he fully outside. And then it happened.

The cool winds were all around him, flying without a care in the world. They came out of no where and from everywhere, striking him at all points of his body. Gliding across his skin, flowing through his fingers, and dancing upon his face. From the wind came the moisture dew that was usually found on grass. It to, cause shivers to run through him as the wind had before it.

He let out a long exhausting sign. _Finally_. The coolness the night had cloaked him in was delicious, even literally. He inhaled as if he had risen from a long dive beneath the water, and exhaled as if he were a dragon. The uncomfortable heat from before, the sticky sweat that had clung to him, all of it seemed to melt away into his surrounding where it would bother him no.

Enjoying himself, the boy took out a key and locked the door behind him. Then he proceeded to the sidewalk and started stretching for a few minutes. As he did so, he took the moment to check his environment. Before, in the house, he was so irritated by the heat that he hardly cared for anything but getting outside. Now that he was finally at a point where he was comfortable, he expanded his view on the world around him.

It was a quiet neighborhood at night, even in the day time it was peaceful. One house stood on the of next, that has stood on the side of another, and all the houses stood in a row. Across from him, and the other of the street, one house was directly in front of him and facing towards the house he just came from. Looking behind himself, he saw his house.

It was white, two stories, and had a red roof along with a matching chimney. To the side a garage of similar colors stood as a natural part of the house. In front was a nice yard of finely cut, green grass that was moist from the nightly dew. In the middle of that was a paved walk way that lead from the door of the house to the street. It was a simple house, nothing much to it that made it special.

But it was home.

In a minute, the boy was done with his stretching. He wanted to make sure he didn't accidentally sprang something later. And with that, he turned down the sidewalk and began his jog into the night.

In he thought the air before was good, than this was amazing. When had stepped outside and allowed the wind to wash over him, it had taken away the uncomfortable heat. Yet he still felt the need to move around and do something. Now, as he ran head first into the wind, he felt as if he were caught underneath a spell. Racing through the air, bashing against it with the full force of his speed, feeling the shivers go up and down his back, all of it filled him with a feeling of exhilaration.

The run, in its own way, was like magic. And he knew a thing or two about magic

"Poof poof!" the little chimed from his side as it sped past him. Apparently, the little one had a good idea of how great the run was for the boy and decided to have a little with him. "_Well, challenge accepted!_" he replied in his mind, not wanting to waste precious oxygen on words.

Action spoke louder anyway.

Pulling his arms so that they wouldn't easily flay in the wind, he began drive more power into his legs. In addition, he lowered his torso as to receive less buffer and batter through what air resistance met him. It wasn't exactly the perfect running formation, where the runner would have his back erect and use his arms to drive with momentum. The perfect running formation was good for exercise, for it trains the speed and stamina of the trainee. It was the favored running method of people who entered the Olympics. But that wasn't the kind of technique he would need to beat a fairy in a race, even if that fairy was a baby.

Fairies were magical creatures and had many magical advantages that humans did not. For one, the most obvious was flight. For as long as he could remember, it was rare that a fairy walked on his/her own two legs. He knew two that did, but the ability to walk was a very rare one that fairies used. While this didn't say much about them being able sprint, it did give them a lot of experience in flying. His little brother was gliding effortlessly ahead of him, with speed and agility to match a humming bird. The second advantage fairies had was that they didn't have to breath air like humans do. Though the brunette could actually hear the little one inhale and exhale, he knew that the reason the baby did so was because he was mimicking his older brother. It was more of a habit, than a necessity. Give the little one a few thousand years and he could break that habit, or, like some fairies, forget it.

So much for the perfect running formation. This wasn't a person that could be beaten by the average speed or stamina. The boy couldn't avoid gravity and fly away. He also needed to breath to keep himself standing. So instead of trying to use his speed and stamina to win the race, he focused on speed and speed alone.

Experience had taught him that if he wanted to win a race against someone who moved faster than he did, and could maintain the same speed for a long period of time, his only hope was to win it before he even reached the finish line. Looking down the sidewalk, he saw a familiar, yellow bus stop sign. That was the finish line the two had set many times before, and now that he could see he knew the time had come.

Driving even more power into his legs, the boy began to accelerate. His head was lower, his torso mostly tucked away. It almost looked as if he was actually diving towards the stop, immersing himself into greater deeps. But however you saw it, one thing was for certain.

It was working.

He barreled through the night air with new, rigorous speed. It wasn't long until he had reached the little fairy that was just in front of him a minute ago. The little one's eyes widen, even though he knew this would happen he didn't that the boy would play his trump card so earlier. Normally he'd wait until they were closer, and for good reason.

The boy was done playing catch up with his little brother, now it was time to leave him in the dust. He began to pull ahead, putting himself to work at making such possible. The stop sign was getting closer, and the little one was getting farther. The race was his, no mistaken it. But as victory grew more and more obvious, so did one particular sound. He didn't hear it at first, and when he did he nearly forgot it was there. But now he was fully aware of the sound that became increasingly louder. The sound of his own breathing.

It was amazing that he was producing this acceleration, but it came at a cost. Earlier when he had decided to discard his stamina for his speed, he didn't just give it up. The boy's stamina was the key to his increased velocity, in fact it was his stamina that was fueling his speed. By changing it directly into the energy he needed, it gave him the extra boost just for the sole purpose of moving faster. But eventually that fuel was going to run out.

Now that he could hear his own breathing, he could tell just how low he was in his tank. Like many times before, the boy would enter the 'speed mode' for the sake of beating his little brother at not only these races, but many other games they played with each other. His stamina, or rather, his ability to endure the physical stress usually disappeared quickly. Normally, the game would be so fun and distracting that he wouldn't notice just how quickly. His only warning was the heighten breathing that eventually became to loud for him to overlook, and now he could hear it crystal clear. But more like shards of glass that were scraped against hard, stone floors. In his head.

Suddenly, the bus stop looked as if it were miles away.

"_Not good...getting tired real quickly,"_ he said in his mind for his breath was to precious for the obvious. "N_ot going to make it." _Even though it was all in his head, he was beginning to feel so tired he thought he was losing his mind. "_No! Can't think about how tired I am. Gotta keep goin-._" He didn't finish that last part in his head. It was one thing to be tired, it was another for his mind to start feeling same effects. The breathing was becoming louder and more raspier, the speed he was running at was calling for more. His legs were begging him to stop, and his lungs wanted to die. But he wouldn't let that get to him, he was going to make sure that none of this was in vain. He dipped lower and started running even faster than he did moments ago. Like a candle flickering in its finally seconds, he shined like never before. he reached deep within himself and dragged out everything he had. The bus stop sign halted its retreat, allowing him to get closer. The wind must have understood his determination, for it did not stand in his way. He burst forth with new acceleration, almost as if he was on a whole other level.

And like a candle flickering so brightly in its finest seconds, he went out all at once.

The raspy sound of his breathing disappeared, almost as if it never existed. His mind went blank, endless yet empty of all thought. And even though he could tell he was still moving forward, he knew it wasn't because he running. The ground came increasingly closer until finally he landed face first into the hard, cold concrete of the sidewalk. The brunette continued to roll forward, thanks to the momentum he developed early. And when he finally came to a stop, he wasn't sure if he was still awake. _  
_

Was this what it was like to be dead. One moment, standing on top of the world with the sun at his back. The next, laying broken in the deepest and darkest caverns with the moon shining on his face. The boy was tired, he couldn't even contemplate on how towered he tired he was. His body was aching all over, even in places he wouldn't think that would be. He was out of breath, reduced to a small wheezing that whistled from his throat. He wasn't even sure if he could feel anything. The night air had returned to him, removing the heat that he had generated from the race. The grass, which he had luckily rolled onto, was swarmed with dew drops that surrounded him. He could feel all of this, yet he couldn't feel himself, or rather, he couldn't move himself. It was as if he was forged into the ground underneath him and the earth was unwilling to give up a piece of itself so easily. He couldn't even imagine moving himself, in fact he could just lay here for the rest of the night without worry.

Wasn't that what he wanted, to finally get some sleep. His eyes started to close, leaving him to rest. He didn't need his room, the night air was more refreshing. He didn't need his bed, the grass was comfortable than it. All he needed was to let go and give way to the sleep that was finally coming for him.

"Poof?"

Slowly, his eyes opened back up. Above him was the night sky filled with many stars that shined brightly. But the only one he was focused on was the star on the rattle that his little brother held. The little fairy stared down at him with questioning eyes, wondering what had happened to the boy. "Poof, poof?" he hovered a little lower to him. Suddenly, the boy felt as if he had finally awoken from his dream like state. Looking around from his position on the ground, he smiled before pointing a finger towards his left.

"I win this one, Poof."

To his left was the yellow bus stop sign. He had ran so fast that when he tripped and rolled he went right past it. The little fairy, Poof, looked stunned at first before he started to fly around in circle while frustratingly saying his namesake "Poof poof poof!"

With a silly grin on his face, the boy slowly tried to get up and off the grass. He was stiff, very stiff. If it wasn't the earth that didn't want him to get back up, it was his body. Just picking his head up was a challenge. But he eventually did as he intended and stood back up on his two feet. He stretched his arms and legs out, shaking them to loosen them, like before when he first stepped out. When felt well again, he started to jog back the came on the sidewalk. But, to his body's appreciation, it was a regular jog at a regular pace. The little fairy joined him as well, happy that the boy was okay and gliding just at his side. They both continued to jog back forth for a few laps when the brunette realized a change in his environment.

The stars from above were slowly disappearing. The sky, which was a dark blue, was turning to light blue and even a bit of orange. Suddenly, the boy began to wonder just how long the two had been gone. He started to race back towards his house, not at pace to fast but enough to return him to his home quick enough, with the little fairy flying at his heels. The house came back up into view, still standing as it were when he left. He went up to the door, and started to turn the knob when he remembered he locked it. Reaching into his pocket, he found the key and was about to unlock the door when Poof and him were swallowed by a cloud of smoke that came from a tiny explosion. When it cleared away he saw that he wasn't facing the door to his house, but had the window to his room at his back.

"Eh?" he was confused, but not for long. Looking forward, he saw two other fairies floating above his head in the room. They weren't like his little brother, for they were adults. While they had the same crown the baby fairy had, they wielded actual wands instead of rattles. "Poof!" Poof cried joyously as he flew to the nearest one, a man with green hair and matching green eyes. "Cosmo!" the older fairy cried in the same happy voice before he hugged the baby. The other fairy, a female with pink hair and matching pink eyes, turned to her child as he snuggled with his father. Satisfied that he was alright, she turned to her other child.

"Timmy, where have you been?!" She said in a voice far more mature than her husband. "When we woke up, we had no idea what happened to you or Poof. We were so worried!"

Timmy, the boy with earthly brown hair, couldn't think of anything to say at first.

Timmy Turner, the boy with sky blue eyes, didn't know what to say at all.

Timmothy Tiberious Turner, the boy with the big buck teeth, couldn't tell her why he had left.

Timmy, the child who was notoriously known as the boy in the pink hat, couldn't even tell himself why he had went outside.

Suddenly his eyes widen as he realized the answer to the question. It was so simple, so easy to remember, that he could hardly believe he forgot. With a warm smile, he opened his mouth to tell Wanda, the female fairy, just exactly why he had been out.

And then the sleep robbed him of his moment as the boy fell to the floor in his room and fell into a deep sleep. It was also then, when another woman's voice came from the kitchen below him and said:

"Timmy, time to wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day in the sixth grade!"

* * *

A/N:

For everyone out there who is currently freaking out...chill.

After doing a bit of pondering, I realized how anti-climatic chapter 1 was after the prologue. That isn't to say it wasn't any good, but, quite frankly maybe not as good as something to stand on its own. Maybe a few of you felt like it was pointless build up without payoff, and I can agree it was a little bit of a slow chapter.

Looking at things from a different angle, I noticed that chapter 1 was actually a bit more like a prologue rather. This would explain all the build up, as it works well as an introduction to a few main characters. Much like the actual prologue itself. I think I wrote it that way because I was still working on introductions, and the part of me who was ready to write the prologue still stuck around for a bit. Thus, I basically made a second prologue. Like: "Prologue, the Sequel! You this was over...but we're-_still_-just getting started!". Plus, at the time, I had no idea that I would be making monster size chapters. So I was probably trying to compensate for some introduction that I felt was necessary.

But right. This is the new prologue, hope you enjoy it. If it's not to your liking, let me know and I can just easily change it back to the original style from before.


	2. Table of Content

**TABLE OF CONTENT/APPENDIX**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello, me again, your friendly neighborhood DRAGONGHOST.**

**Feel free to not write that in caps. **

**Any way, if you've read the new prologue, you must know that there are going to be some more changes around. Mainly, the fact that since the originals Prologue and Chapter 1 are now combine into one new Prologue, what's going to happen to the original chapter 1? Well, obviously, it's no longer chapter 1. That title, as well as the 'beginning of the first arc title' go to the original Chapter 2...which is now the new Chapter 1. So, upon protocol, that would mean the destruction of this chapter and document, seeing as it is no longer necessary and just takes up space...**

**However, I had a thought which would in fact turn this useless waste of space into a useful well spent space...if that makes any since to you.**

**From now on, this will be the TABLE OF CONTENT/APPENDIX chapter. Here is where I will list all of the arcs in order and the chapters that they carry. Like I said a year ago-if any of you remember-this is going to be a very large fanfic by comparison to several others. It wouldn't exactly be impossible to get lost. And though you have that little do-hickey on the side of the screen to tell you where you are in my fanfic, I decided I want to give a little hand with a side of extra help.**

**Anyway, have fun.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Section: 1**

**Status: Complete**

**.**

**TABLE OF CONTENT**

**Section: 2**

**Status: Always Updating**

**.**

**FIRST ARC: Dimmsdale**

**Section: 3-8**

**Status: Undergoing Revamp**

**.**

**SECOND ARC: In Progress**

**Section: 9-**

**Status: In Progress**

* * *

**Well, that's enough for now.**

**Please enjoy, I shall return.**

**Also, the following is a fanbased fanfiction. Fairly Odd Parents is owned by Nickelodeon.**


	3. First day of School

**First Arc: Dimmsdale**

First Day of School

Hey guys, so glad to be back. Hope you liked the last chapter, was stretching myself a little with it but in the end I think it came out alright.

Anyway, here's chapter 2 to Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World.

If you're reading this from **Fanfiction** please R&amp;R.

If you're reading this from **Deviantart** please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

And to both I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Timmy's mind was blank, much like the room around him. Not white blank, where miles and miles of a bright horizon would stretch out to the furthest his eyes could see. But dark and pitch black, were he simply could see nothing.

In fact he could feel nothing, not even the ground at his feet. When he looked down to see why, the only thing that was there was more darkness. Above him was the same darkness, which brought up the question if he really was looking up or was upside down and looking down. He couldn't figure which way was up or which way was down, it was to hard to understand such a concept. At the very least he could tell the difference between his right and his left, but then again if three rights made a left he wasn't sure if he understood that any better.

He really couldn't understand anything, he was so confused. All of this was so confusing and he wasn't sure why. There was nothing in here, nothing solid or even wind at the least. He couldn't feel if it was hot or cold, or any kind of temperature.

What's more, how long had he been there. Seconds? Years? If so then it was strange that he did not get hungry as time flew by. Actually, did time fly at all? Or was it standing still and hasn't moved an inch sense he got there?

When did he get there? Just now, of course. He was sure he hadn't been here for so long.

Where was here? Here was a room shrouded in darkness. How did he know it was a room? He didn't, in fact, maybe it wasn't a room but instead an open field that stretched much further than what he had initially given it credit for.

Why didn't he know? Why couldn't he understand? No. Why was he so confused about such simple things. His sense of direction, temperature, and time were in such a disarray that he couldn't do anything more than just sit...stand...float there in the empty space. He knew this and yet he couldn't really get around to focusing on it. As for this _direction, temperature,_ and_ time, _he began to question if such things were actually real. As far he knew they could have just been illusions. The only thing for certain was the darkness that was all around. So deep, so vast, so-

"Void." As Timmy spoke for the first time since coming here, a powerful shock wave passed through him. It was like an overpowering heartbeat, but for his entire body and every cell that it was made up of. Not only did his body feel it, but also his mind. For the first since coming here, it felt as if his brain had stop running on fumes and finally got the fuel it deserved. It was as if a veil that had been blinding him all this time had finally disappeared. He was confused no more!

He was finally awake.

Looking around with a new light in his eye, Timmy tried to make sense of all that was around him. With the only thing around that wasn't darkness was the boy himself, it wasn't exactly easy. Like before, when his mind was in a haze, he discovered that there really was no floor beneath him. Looking up, he guessed that there was no ceiling either. He wasn't even concerned with the idea of walls or any other kind of border or limit. As far as he was concern, the darkness was endless.

"Actually, this is kinda like the Darkness" He said out loud from his train of thought. Two years ago, amongst his many adventures, he had come across a massive dark cloud capable of swallowing everything and anything in its path. Entire planets fell to the Darkness, along with many people. Even Timmy had been swallowed by it once, and if the outside had been godly in size then the inner gut of the Darkness was like a titan in comparison. It turned out, though, that the Darkness was actually lonely and looking to preserve all that was around it. It wasn't long before it released Turner and reverted to the Kindness after the boy had purified it.

Timmy smiled as he remembered the event in his mind. "That was really something" he said. After several moments of silence, he realized that there was no one or nothing to respond to his words. Lost in the memory of the past he'd almost forgot where he was. This place wasn't the Kindness, and it certainly wasn't the Darkness. As there was no form of matter, there was also no emotion from within the void. It was empty, minus one boy in a pink hat. And now he had a more clearer idea of what it must have felt like to be the Darkness, because now he was alone. And in a space where he supposedly was floating, he felt as if gravity was dragging him down.

For a moment he let the thought sink in. And then he noticed that he was moving

"Am I...sinking?" the questioned suddenly appeared. Something was changing in the area around him, he could just feel it. The darkness of the void around had some how grown thicker. Before it was pitch black but felt as if his gaze had been cast out for miles all around. Now it was like his vision had gone blurry and he could barely make out his own hands. It was as if he were going deeper into the void, into a part of it even more abandon then where he had started.

And probably limited his chances of return.

Immediately his eyes opened in shock. What if he wasn't able to leave, not just from where he was going but also from the void itself. He had no idea as to how he got here, it felt as if he been dreaming his entire life and then was just dumped into this new reality.

"That can't be. I gotta go back, I have to get to my family!" he was starting to feel become urgent. "_Which one_?" a voice appeared in his mind. It took him a moment but he realized that even though it seemed foreign the voice was his own. "_The human family that gave birth to you, or the fairy one that adopted you?_"

"Both."

"_Why?_"

"Because I have to."

"_Or because you want to._"

He became silent, noticing that the last statement was not a question. "What's the difference?!" he shot back.

"_You don't necessarily need to return to that place, you could stay._"

"Idiot," he started to considered that he might have actually been calling himself an idiot but resumed back to speaking with the voice "They're family and that's all I 'necessarily' need to return." He felt proud of himself, he wasn't going to let some voice tell him what to do.

"_But they could also just have been an illusion that you shrouded yourself in._" The voice in his head seemed unwavered. "_The world you've come from could have really just been a dream, a long and epic one, but a dream no less._"_  
_

"No...that's not possible!" he began to feel a little fear creep from inside him.

"_Why not? Think about it for a moment, it was only just a moment ago that you yourself were in a dream like state before you suddenly awakened. Perhaps it's because you lived in that other world for so long, it's almost like you were just shaking off the last bit of sleep."_

"Stop trying to call it a dream, okay. Earth is real, my home is real, my family is real. I didn't just wake up from a long nap and shake it all off." Timmy was getting irritated by the way the voice in his head spoke.

"_Very well_." The voice late that part of the matter slide. "_But, real or not, it's not like you actually have to return_." A look of confusement bore on the boy's face.

"And how would you know that?"

"_I don't, I just have a hunch that this place isn't trying to kick me out_." The voice seemed to shrug. "_I feel like this could go on for an __eternity_."

Timmy shuddered at the thought of being stuck here for another minute. "_There's no actual reason to be afraid though. I don't feel hunger, cold, or any other trouble some physical feeling_."

"Then what would be the point?!" Timmy shouted. He needed to shout, to drown out the voice some how. "What about eating good food, or getting warmed near a fire. God, what about life?!"

"_Was there suppose to be a point? Actually no, let's not talk about the point to life. I feel like that is far more trouble than it's worth. Instead lets get situated to sit back and relax for a long, long time._"

It was silent in the darkness once again, and Timmy found he was actually starting to miss the voice. "_Of course we can still talk if you liked to."_

He almost cursed underneath his breath, forgetting how the voice was actually his own. Did that mean was going crazy?

"Don't answer that," he said as he felt the voice stir in his head. The last thing he needed to talk about was him going crazy.

"Earlier, you said that this place wasn't going to kick you out. It almost sounded like it was actually alive."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"_Hello to you to._"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"_I didn't need to.__ I'm still you, and you already answered your own question."_

Timmy shudder as he came to a realization that he might have inside a living thing. But before he could think any further on the subject, something appeared above him. It was as if the darkness itself was glowing, becoming more radiant than the eternal night that surrounded the boy. Suddenly a strange figure appeared in front of Timmy. It was like the darkness itself, but outlined in white streaks like the a chalk figure on a black board. It seemed empty, and transparent as if it were glass. Timmy thought that it might have been a ghost, then he got a closer look at its face.

Right where its mouth was, an outline of two recognizable incisors rested above the lower lip. Though he could hardly believe it, Timmy was staring at an himself.

"_You know,_" the apparition spoke with the same voice that was in Timmy's mind, in fact it still spoke in his head "_ever since coming here, I've been more at peace then ever. I've never felt so free. I understand this place, and it understands me. Everything, makes more since here than 'there'._"

Timmy had a wrenching feeling in his gut, twisting as the apparition's words resounded in his mind. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"_But there is still an interference, something that doesn't quite fit in all this,_" there seemed to be something different in the tone of the voice. It had gotten colder. It was as if a sharp piece of metal was being scrape against the inside of Timmy's skull. "_And that something is **you**. You, who is so confused about this_ _place, are standing in the way of my freedom._"

The apparition's voice instantly changed, signaling a sudden change for the worse. Timmy could feel the gravity becoming stronger. A large weight was starting to form in his body, growing larger.

"_You keep whining about that world, as if it is any better than this one. I won't stand for it, I wont allow you to ruin it._" Before the brunette could make any response, the apparition raised a hand and place it on the center of his chest. Timmy couldn't feel the hand, just a sudden chill from where it touched him. All of the pressure seemed to stop, but it didn't disappear. It was as if it were sitting, crouched like a cat that was ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"_Now...FALL INTO AN ENDLESS SLUMBER!_" Immediately, all of the pressure reacted and blasted Timmy away. If he thought he was sinking from before, then this was a crash dive now. Flying downwards into the darkness, Timmy could feel the veil over his mind returning. His vision became hazy once more, and his thoughts were drowning away. Slumber, was that sleep? It seemed like a pretty good idea right about now. The real world could wait for five more minutes...or longer. As the world grew more and more dim, Timmy began to blink. At first it was one blink every second, then every two seconds, then three. As the desire to sleep became more powerful, the time in which his eyes were closed grew longer. Each time, his mind drifted further away, seemingly to slip away into the darkness around him. It would return when he opened his eyes again, but only partially. Each time, it would get further and take longer to return. As Timmy's eyes began to close once more, he wondered if it would come back. Then they were shut, and he became one with the darkness.

Behind his eyelids was his own version of the darkness that had swallowed him but moments ago. It gave him comfort to know this, as if he were a part of something greater than he could have ever imagined. There was only a small difference, however. It wasn't as dark, for there was a small glow inside. It was warm as well, seemingly drifting over him softly. It was nice to have a good, warm pillow for an eternity of sleep. How could he forget? Except, this pillow felt different from any other pillow that he ever had. Instead of being where he could lay his head on it, it covered his face. Which would have been normal, he slept belly-side before. What wasn't normal was that it covered his entire body, both front and back. Was it a blanket, maybe a bed? Perhaps a pillow, blanket, and a bed?! That was a nice thought for an endless sleep, how could he had not thought of this even with his dreary mind, Timmy could tell that this wasn't a bed or a blanket. It wasn't even a pillow. But it was coming from outside his closed eyes.

And it didn't want him to sleep.

Though he didn't think it would be possible to open his eyes again, Timmy oblige.

He was rewarded for this by a dimly lite star in the distance. There were stars here, how strange? He could have sworn that this was an endless dark abyss, and that there weren't any stars from before. Plus, what else was strange was that star was moving. Plunging through the darkness, the star raced towards him like a dog after a thrown stick. As it got closer, Timmy recognized its white hot, intense heat radiating against his skin. Also, as it got closer, he realized that it wasn't white, but instead pink. A pink star, descending through eternal darkness, was coming right for Turner. In his dreary state, he almost didn't care. So what if this object burned with the heat of a miniature sun, so long as it didn't ruin his sleep he could hardly be bothered. Maybe he could use _it _as a pillow

However as the star got closer, its light grew more powerful. Not only was it piercing through the darkness of that surrounded him, but the veil that shrouded his mind. He was starting to become more aware of himself and his surroundings for a second time. And one thing he understood better than ever was that he did not want to be touched by a burning, pink, ball of gas. But what could he do, even with his mind returning to normal he had no idea of how to propel himself through the darkness. All he could do was wait for the inevitable to happen. Just when the star was meters from his body, Timmy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the collision.

Yet, it never came. At least, not in the way he expected.

Something was pressed against his torso, that much he knew. But it didn't add anymore pressure or weight that he already had. In fact, this object was as light as a feather, even lighter when he thought about it. It was warm, pleasantly warm, instead of hot like he originally thought. What's more, it was really bright. Even behind closed eyelids, the darkness had retreated in the presence of the light. And somehow, though he wasn't sure how, he could tell that it, was ever it was, was friendlier than the apparition of himself from earlier. Slowly, he opened eyes.

He was blinded as soon as he cracked them open. All he could see was the white intensity of the light. He gasp, not sure of what to do without his eyesight there to guide him. But it eventually returned to him, giving the boy a better view of what it was that illuminated the dark world around him.

All he could see was a wall of pink flame, burning in front of him. It blazed intensely just a few feet away from him, but the heat did not harm him. Its light pushed away the darkness and the effects that it had on Timmy's mind. He could think clearly, crystal clearly. And yet he was still trumped on what, or dare say he, who it was. At the moment, though he was still very unsure of what it was, he could tell that it was alive. And friendly, or so he hoped.

"Uuh...," his tongue was far to tied to make a single word at first. "Thank you."

The column of pink fire was smiling, or at least that's what he thought. No, that's not right, he knew that it was smiling. He could just feel it. There wasn't any smiley faces hovering where he thought it's face would have been, but it was definitely smiling at him. He figured that the best thing to do was to smile right back. Which he managed in an awkward attempt to raise the corners of his lips. Now, somehow through his intuition, he could feel that it wanted to laugh. He considered that was a good thing. In this lonely, dark world Timmy was happy to have finally met something, or someone, that wanted to be friends with him. The fire was comforting, its warmth surrounding his entire body. It was even more so against his chest, which made him curious as to why. Looking down, his eyes widen with realization as he got his answer.

A piece of the fire column had extended from the main body, touching the boy in the center of his chest. At first he was speechless, and then he felt as if he were going to scream. He didn't, partially because he didn't want to offend his newly made friend, but mostly because he was still speechless. He. Was. Being. Touched. By. Fire. He had plenty of confrontation with flammable material, and while plenty of those times were awesome most of them were painful. So shocked by the flame touching him, was he, that Timmy continued to stare a little bit more. And recognized something even more mind blowing.

It was the shape of the flame that was touching his chest, that intrigued him at first. It was all like one tunnel that had connected the boy to the bigger flame, yet where it touched the pink flame split apart into five mini columns. The one on the very left of his torso was the smallest, a tiny individual. The one next to it was larger, and the in middle was the largest. On its side was one that was slightly shorter. And the one to the very right was small like the one to the left, but thicker and, unlike all the others, it was hooked. Timmy knew the shape very well, he couldn't even contemplate on how many times he had seen a hand in his life before. After some time, he realized that the flame didn't just take the form of a hand, but covered and emitted from the hand itself. With that in mind, he slowly followed the tip of the fingers to the hand, the hand to arm, and the arm to the flame. Gazing into the burning, pink fire, Timmy tried to look through the fire and see what was in it.

He didn't see far at first, the bright light of the flame nearly overpowered his sight. The wall of flame, for the moment, seemed to only be a wall of flame. But after a second glance, he noticed a shadow from within. He couldn't tell the shape, the fire danced as it flared and distorted the image. The fiery hand seemed to get even warmer and the feeling of pleasantness emanated from the flame. As if it found him amusing as he tried to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, that was inside the flame, didn't show itself. Instead it rewarded his efforts in a different way.

"Do not fall into the void so easily, or else it will fall into you."

Timmy blinked, and then he blinked again. He didn't know that the fire could talk, he expected it was a possibility but he didn't know. Then he remembered that there was a living being inside the column of pink flame. Yet, even so, he was still stunned by the fact that it sounded so human. It was nothing like the cold voice of the apparition from before. Aside from the echo it gave to the surrounding, it was a perfectly, normal, human voice. And a girl's voice to boot. It explained the pink fire, but then again Timmy wasn't one to match genders to colors so easily. For obvious reasons.

Before the boy could say or ask anything, the hand that was placed against his chest removed itself. Once it returned from whence it came, the being within the flame began to offer final words of departure.

"You're not ready to enter the void; almost, but not yet," she said to him. Timmy's chest felt warmer as she spoke, specifically where he had been touched. Where the fiery hand had been before was still experiencing the intense heat from before. "_Wait a minute"_ he thought. The hand was warm, but not intense. Looking down, he gasped as he saw that a pink flame was starting to grow on him. Separate from the rest of the flame, this new one was much smaller in comparison. But it was compelled to change that as it started to consume the boy more and more. In a desperate attempt to not be scorched, Timmy began to pat out the fire. Consequently, his hand caught on fire and the flame grew even bigger. From the center of his torso, it spread even further. Racing across his skin like a serpent gliding across grass, it consumed every piece of him. The very tip of his toes to the hair on his head and even the skin of his buckteeth, all of it was covered in the same, pink flame that came from the being in front of him.

At first, he had tried flaying his hands to throw the fire off. He tried rubbing it out, and blow it away. He would've tried stop-drop-and-roll if there was actually earth underneath his feet, instead of endless blackness. Yet all of these actions did nothing to stop or slow them down, if anything they only made it worst. Turner knew that he had to be speechless, because he would've been screaming at this point. Yet, even as the flames licked every inch of his flesh, it did not burn him. The heat, though far more intense than before, did not harm him. In fact, it seemed to be after something else. Timmy could feel the fire passing through his skin and into his very bone. It wasn't painful, but this time he could tell it was actually burning something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly felt a change from within himself. The pressure that had swelled up from before was diminishing in size, melting away into nothingness. The weight that had dragged the boy through the darkness was disappearing as well, he felt lighter. He could also breath better. Like its light and warmth, the pink flame was freeing Timmy from the effects of the dark world.

When the flame was nearly done with its work, the person from within the flame spoke one last time.

"When you are ready to return here, I will find you."

Timmy still had loads of questions to ask. Where were they, when would he return, who was the person hidden inside the fire. But he didn't get the chance to say anything.

He was incinerated.

* * *

"AHH!" Turner awoke with a start. His face was painted in sweat and shock from the dream he just had. His breathing was irregular and he wondered if he was going insane. Looking in front of himself, he saw that his god family were swimming in their fishbowl. As goldfish, they stared at him with a great amount of concern. They were worried about him, and on the inside he was sorry for making them feeling as such.

Letting out a breath and inhaling deeply afterwards, Timmy manage to calm himself. Then, putting on a gently smile he said "Man, you guys are not going to believe the dream I just. It was terrible, I was trapped in this dark world with a ghost of myself trying to keep there. Luckily I was saved by this pink fireball, but jeez. I thought I would never see you again."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all had a look shock painted on their faces. They looked as if they had just seen something bizarre and heard something that was blasphemy. Their faces mirrored Timmy's from when he first woke up. Indeed, a dark world empty of all things except for an evil ghost and a pink inferno was something he would have never expected. He smirked at their reactions, but it went back to a small and honest smile.

"You know, it may have just been a dream, but...it made me realize something," he rubbed the back of his head as he gathered his thoughts. "I...I love you guys. I know sometimes I can be spoiled, ignorant, and selfish, but I really do care for you in a way I hardly do for anyone else. Always there for me even when I don't deserve it, always putting up with me when I least expect it. No one understands me like you do, no one sticks beside me like you do. I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you. But..."

He stopped for a moment. "...I know that our time together is limited. I'm not going to a kid forever, and when the time comes you're going to leave me. I'm not even going to remember your names, just that you were some pet goldfish I had for a few years. I can't change that or stop it from happening, if it were my choice we would be together forever. But even so, I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me besides my mom and dad. And even then, you're just as important because...you're my family."

At that that moment, Timmy leaned in to hug his family. Wrapping his arms around the fishbowl, a warm and bright smile appeared on the boys face. Inside his mind he could remember each of their faces. Cosmo was tearing up, clearly touched deeply by Timmy's words, he had even tried to hug the side of the bowl that separated the two. Poof, who still had a face that said his young mind was blown, was doing everything in his power to hold his father back with his tiny fins. And finally, Wanda was biting her lower lip while making a chopping with her fin where her throat would have been if she were a fairy. Actually that last one had stuck to the brunettes mind. Was she trying to tell him to stop talking, but why on earth would she do that.

"_Cough._" The sound had registered itself in Turner's mind. Did someone just coughed? Who was it? Why were they in in his room?!

"_Am I in my room_"?

As soon as he let that question sink in, Timmy eyes shot open to clarify his current location. His eyes widen as they were met with the stares of a dozen other pairs. He wondered who were all these strangers that surrounded him, but he soon recognized their faces in an instant. These were his former classmates from last year, more or less at least. He knew them all to some extent and familiarity, but only a few were more recognizable than the others. In the front was Sanjay who had a book opened on his desk, to the side of him was Elmer and his boil, Bob. To both of his sides were his best friends AJ, the genius who played his grades like a master fiddler, and Chester, who didn't have the same luxury of the genius but could find other ways to make school interesting. Behind Timmy were other faces that he burned into his mind. Like Francis, the school bully who was notorious for taking kid's lunch money and beating them up, and Tootie, the girl with the manifest destiny ideal to be his wife. Speaking of which, her glasses were cracked and her face was burning with a look of...jealousy?

It was then that Timmy remembered everything he had just said moments ago to his fairy god family. EVERYTHING. They had heard everything! From the pink fire and dark world, to the 'I love you' and the hug. He had meant every word he said, he was completely honest. His fairies knew that, but everyone else around him thought that he was talking to regular goldfish. They would never let this die. He could imagine some of the jokes that they would come up with, but he could never fathom just how far it would go on. There was a stirring from one of the students, and Timmy knew it was coming. He didn't know what it was, exactly, that going to happen, but it was going to trigger a chain reaction of laughter. If it ever stopped he would've died of embarrassment long before it finished. Closing his eyes like he did in his dream, Turner braced for impact.

_Clap._ Oh! The pain of the first jeer-wait, what?

_Clap._ There it was again.

_Clap_. What's going on? Hurry up and get this over with so that he could run away and lick his wounds in a dark corner.

_Clap...clap...clap_. This time, it came from the opposite direction Timmy opened his eyes to see just what exactly his classmates were up. Upon opening his eyes again, he saw that they were still staring at. But this time with different faces than before. Some had a stern and serious look, while others were gently. They all smiled at him, not out of amusement, but sympathy. They all seemed to inhabit a kindle, lit within themselves.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. _It was no longer just the first two students on either side of him, more were starting to join in on the slow clap. _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

They were joining their individual rhythm together, making the overall clap louder than what he thought it would be. It was as if an entirely new heart beat was being born inside of him, and it was getting faster. It was getting bigger!

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. ClapClapClapClap. CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP! _Timmy could feel his cheeks growing warmer as a blush sprouted onto his cheeks, he hanged his head and turned his face downwards to avoid it being seen. He saw that Cosmo was giving him a fin's up, Wanda shrugged and smiled, Poof was just as confused as Timmy and swam in circles to let loose the excitement of having an audience. And Timmy, realizing he was on his own, looked back up to his audience. They had grown into a powerful force, it was like a flash flood that came out of no where. He wanted to wait, to let it pass over. But he knew that wouldn't be enough, that they knew to some degree that he was confused by all of this. They were expecting an answer. If he didn't want to live with the intense embarrassment he would have to give them one. He would have to ride it, this flash flood.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the fishbowl with both hands, stood up, and raised it above his head. Immediately, the students whooping and cheering. Their clapping formation had broken down into chaos as they let it rip. Many congratulations came in Turner's direction, many encouraging comments as well thumbs up. As a single bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead and across his face, he wonderer if this was what it meant to dodge a bullet. As the clapping and cheer began to diminish, he saw that another familiar face was approaching him. Looking towards the person, he lightly gasped as he realized that it was Mr. Crocker.

Croaker looked the same as always. Black, coal like hair, cold blue ice. He still had his glasses, wore the same cloths. He was the same Croaker that Timmy had known for quite a while, and that made him dangerous. Many times this man had tried to expose the young boy's greatest secret. He was always quick to catch onto Timmy's wishes and his fairies. Of coarse, part of that was Timmy's on fault, but nonetheless Mr. Crocker wasn't someone he could take lightly. Though, for the moment, it didn't seem like Crocker was looking to be enemies.

"Ahem. Mr. Turner," the teacher began. "I would like to present you with _these." _In his hands were two papers, each with an 'A' stamped on to them.

"First, you get an A for that most inspiring speech. I actually had a few more positive thoughts on another year of teaching you kids, and that hardly ever happens." As Crocker handed him the first paper, Timmy could hardly believe his luck. Though he always managed to pass his classes, an A of all things was hard to get in Crocker's. Unless you were touched by the gods, or was AJ, it was next to impossible. Now, he was about to get two of them.

"Second, I would like you have _this_. An A-Plus." Timmy's jaw dropped wide open, now he knew he had lost his mind. An A-Plus was more than just rare in this class, it was legend! Even AJ had to struggle to get one like everyone else struggle to simply not fail. It was too good to be true.

"...For making all these **F's **on the first day of school!" Crocker dropped the piece of paper before reaching behind his back, conjured an entire stack a papers with the letter 'F' on them, and tossed them into the air. "Note to self, Turner. Making a few F's in my class is not only unavoidable, it's the nature law of my class," He stopped for a moment and glared at AJ before continuing "But, you'll find that they're easier to dodge when you're awake." Glaring at AJ one more time before the lunch bell rang, Crocker made his way back to his desk.

When the bell did ring, the students got up from their desk and walked out of class. A few gave Turner pats on the back as they left, and other's were simply interested in getting to the front of the lunch line. Timmy was getting ready to leave as well, before Mr. Crocker motioned for him to stay. After everyone had left, the teacher turned to the student with x-ray like vision. Timmy was certain this had something to do with the scene from earlier, it was possible that Crocker had guessed the only reason he would say any of that was because his goldfish weren't natural goldfish.

"So, you really care about your pets. Don't you, Turner?" Crocker confirmed Timmy's suspicion.

"Yeah...you could say that."

"Almost as if they were people, yes?" Timmy nodded, not liking the direction this conversation was heading.

"Well I just wanted to say...cherish these moments," Crocker finally said.

Timmy blinked a few times before saying "Huh?"

Crocker got up from his desk and walked to the window. Once there he stared outside for a bit with his hands behind his back and stood there for a moment.

"I was young once, I used to have my own pets. Everything in those days was better than today, my life had its ups and downs but it was a good life. We had the most fun ever, me and those two. I don't remember exactly what happened, but one day they disappeared," he spoke in a voice filled with knowledge. Timmy rubbed the back of his head as he remembered that Crocker's problem was also his fault. "You're speech today made remember those days, reminding me of my younger self. So I want you to know this."

Turning around, Crocker walked up to boy and said "Goldfish usually have a lifespan that can last for a few decades, I heard that one was forty-five before he passed away. But most of them last only a few months. Tell me, Turner, how long have you had yours?"

"Um, two years," Timmy decided to go along with Crocker.

"Two huh, well they might stand a chance. But there's no telling what could happen." Crocker placed his hands on Timmy's shoulder and looked him right in the eye. As uncomfortable as he was, Timmy fought the urge to squirm out of his grasp. He could hardly remember the few times Crocker was actually being nice to him.

"Cherish these moments, Timmy Turner. Cherish these moments," Crocker's word had never sounded more sane than right now, the man was completely normal. This, right here, was a man who went to a university and became a professor standing in front of him. Not some wacko who worked mostly on hunches, albeit good hunches.

"It seems you've already come into acceptance with the fact that your time with your pets is limited. But nothing can prepare you for when the time really does come. So Cherish these moments."

With that said and done, Crocker urged the young boy out of the class as he locked up. With that he left to go to the teachers lounge and left Turner out in the hallway by himself. That was weird, very weird. Sure, the boy had had tender moments with his enemies before, but it never ceased to amaze him when he did. Blinking a few times, he finally decided to turn his attention to the issue he had in his hands. Literally.

Lifting the fish bowl up so that it was just beneath his chin, he glared into water and waited. A second later, his god family had emerged face first. Poof avoided making eye contact with him, while Cosmo continued to smile happily. Wanda looked a little nervous.

"Why did you guys turn into fi-" Timmy stopped, he just couldn't focus with Cosmo giving him that smile. "What?"

_Clap. Clap. Cla-. _Before he clapped again, Wanda made a tiny anchor fall on his head. Shaking his own, Timmy continued with his question and asked "Why did you guys turn into fish?"

"Well sorry about that, Sport," Wanda said. "It's just that we didn't have a choice in the end."

"Huh?"

"You see, you fell asleep back in your room. We tried everything we could think of to wake you up, but you were in a seriously deep sleep. In the end, we just poofed you to class."

"I get that, and thank you very much by the way, but why fish?" Timmy asked her.

Frowning, Wanda looked up and said "I told Cosmo to act natural. Next thing you know our house was relocated and I had gills. I would've reversed the spell, but then Mr. Crocker came in early."

Face palming himself, Timmy all to well understood the situation. Cosmo, named after the universe, was as random as his namesake. While it was a good thing in many situations, it also had its kinks. Just then, Cosmo resurfaced. With a missing tooth and a black eye, he still smiled at his godson with a completely gullible face.

"_Sigh. _What is it this time?" Timmy said. His godfather produced a recorder in one fin and hit play. In response, the recorder said "I...I love you guys."

Blushing like crazy, Timmy watched as Wanda made Cosmo disappear along with the fish bowl. After the _poof_ only she and her own son remained, this time as fairies.

"That husband of mines..." she rolled her eyes. "If you wish, I can make it so that no one remembers. I can even make it so that it never happened, you know the way this works by now."

"And loose two A's? No way, Wanda," Timmy shook his head as he got his blush under control. "Don't be to hard on him. I meant every word of what I said. I really do love you guys."

Smiling, Wanda responded and said "Aww, Timmy that's sweet of you. Here, have this." After another _poof_, a new lunch box popped up in front of Timmy. With his hands free of the fishbowl, he grabbed it before examining its contents. Inside was a cheese burger with bacon and a pretzel bun, also there were fries to the side that seemed to be freshly made. Floating down to him, Wanda kissed him on the forehead before saying "Have a nice day at school sweetheart, call us if you need anything. And watch after your brother, Poof."

Before this day, Timmy had talked to his fairies and told them he wanted to try the first day of six grade on his own. Just to see if he could make it through day one with out them, or, at the very least, without making a wish. Poof was still young and a bit too inexperience at granting wishes, so he didn't count. Hugging his mother one last time, the little fairy joined his brother by turning into a fly and sitting on his head. Waving both of her boys off, Wanda poofed herself away to wherever Cosmo was. With their parents gone, Timmy turned to walk to the cafeteria. He knew that his friends were holding him a seat. Hopefully, though, they wouldn't ask him to many questions about him and his goldfish. Though they didn't make jokes yet, it was still plenty embarrassing. He also wanted to talk to Trixie. Even after two years, he still tested his luck occasionally. And not only was he feeling good about this try, which he did for every one of his tries, but today he was as lucky as he could be.

All of a sudden, something slammed down on top of his head. The force was nearly enough to drive him to his knees, he was surprised that he still stood on his feet. But despite that, there was only one thing that he was concerned about.

"_POOF!" _he shouted in his head. Was his godbrother okay, did he avoid the hit?

"Sorry about that," a rough voice that Timmy recognized all to well came from in front of him. Standing in before him was Francise. Two years did wonders for this guy's body, he was big before but now he was a titan to Turner. "There was a fly on your head, and some of my reflexes kicked in." Timmy guessed that the reflexes he was talking about didn't come from and weren't made for swatting flies.

"I don't know if I got it, you got way to much hair man," the giant preteen said as he wiped his hand on his shirt. "But hey, do me a favor, would you?"

Taking a step forward to the brunette, Francise shadow swallowed the boy. It was almost like he was dreaming again, one push and Timmy would go falling down. At least there was a floor that would catch him, but no pink fire was going to pick him back up. He blinked as he managed to hold his ground, refusing to give way to the larger kid. Probably amused by the smaller boy's willpower, Francise smiled dangerously.

"Hit...me."

* * *

YES. I did it again. I finished the chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I was working on a chapter for south park fanfic that I hadn't worked on in nearly two years. If you're interested in reading it, the name is 'Temptation and Distractions have no limits. But whoo, I finally got that done and now I'm back here. It might be a while for the next chapter to come out, I'm going back on forth between that fanfic and this one. But I'll do my best.

Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it and hope even more that you'll leave a review on how you like it. Let me know what you think.

What happen to Poof? What's going to happen to Timmy? You'll just have to wait until chapter 3.

If you're reading this from **fanfiction**, please leave a review.

If you're reading this from **deviantart, **and you know who you are, please leave comment.

Thank you and have a good evening.


	4. The New Year

The New Year

Yosh, back again. I wanted to try and get this chapter updated a little sooner than later.

Please leave a review and without further adieu, here's chapter 3.

Also, read the bottom where my other A/N is.

* * *

Timmy could feel a multitude of beads of sweat appear on his forehead. They hid from just beneath the surface of his skin, unnoticeable to anyone but him. But as Francis bear down with his immense presence, he could feel those beads fighting to be released.

"_Now? Of all times, he chooses now?!_" the brunette said in his head. He should've seen this coming, though, for Francis was becoming even more aggressive over the summer. He should've known that on the first day back in school that the kid was going to come for him. But he could hardly care about any of that now, all he wanted to do was see if Poof was alright. Raking his fingers through his head, Timmy felt nothing but anxiety as he could find his little brother anywhere.

"_Come on, come on. Where are you?!_" he was starting to scream in his head. He noticed a shift of light as Francis's shadow moved slightly. Looking back at the boy in front of him, Timmy saw that he had leaned over. Even so, Francis was still half a head taller than him. Timmy also noticed that his smiled had turned upside down, showing a change in his attitude.

Frowning, as if he were no longer amused by Timmy's antics, the school bully said "What are you waiting for Turner? I said hit me. What, are you afraid that I missed the little bug?" The smile returned as Francis started to tease him. "Or are you just disgusted with the idea of having one touch you. Who knows, maybe I did get. Maybe its guts were scattered all over your head when I made it go splat."

A lightning bolt stroke Timmy as his eyes widen with shock. What if Francis didn't miss, what if something bad, really bad, just happened. Timmy felt all feeling drain from his body until he was empty of all emotion. He felt so light, as if he would've fell over if a breeze passed by, and at the same time he felt as if his body were filled with lead, so tight and constricted that he couldn't move. Then he felt angry, so angry that he could feel his fingernails bite the palms of his hand as his fist tightened. He avoided eye contact, if he actually looked at the murderer that stood before him, he would've lost it.

"You want me to hit you?" Turner's voice was low and cold. It gave hint to storm he was about to unleash on Francis. "You really want me to hit you that badly?"

Francis eyes glinted with glee as he said "Don't make me beg, Turner. I've been waiting an entire week for this, you already got me prancing after you like Tootie. So stop holding out on me and hit me with all you got!"

Timmy threw his head up as he locked eyes with Francis. This guy wanted brunette to hit him so badly, why not oblige him. He might not have lasted long against this titan, but Timmy was going to grant his wish right here and now. But before he could so much as lift the fist that he had been preparing to punch Francis with, Timmy noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something was off about Francis' forehead, particularly the purple dot that was resting in the middle on it. Looking closer, Timmy felt his heart miss a beat as he realized it was Poof.

"_He must've poofed away before Francis hit him...that or Francis just has really bad aim_," Timmy let out a long breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His little brother was okay and that was one problem solved. Yet there was still another waiting right in front of him. Francis was growing impatient, his lips curled up reveal his teeth and his face gave birth to a scowl. Of coarse, with Poof sitting right in the middle of his forehead, the giant looked more ridiculous and less terrifying. It was all Timmy could do suppress the laughter he could feel coming from inside himself. Yet a single chuckle escaped his own self discipline.

"What's so funny?" Francis threatening voice only made the brunette smirk up towards the bully. Taking a step forward, Francis added "And what's with that look on your face? Don't mock me you little-"

"Who conquered and raised the largest empire in the world?"

Francis stopped his advance, and stood there stunned. "Wh-what?"

Shaking his head, Timmy looked the giant in the eye and said "You wanted me to _hit_ you. Remember?"

"O-oh. Oh!" A glint went off the Francis' eyes, as if he had just returned from a dream. "Genghis Khan, right?"

Nodding, Timmy asked "And this country was?"

"Mongolia! From Northern China, all the way to Persia."

"What's the smallest unit of life?"

"A cell!"

"What's the smallest unit of matter?"

"An atom!"

"Is lemon juice an acid or a base?"

"Acid!"

Thus, the two continued on with their little review session. Timmy would ask and Francis would answer. It all started back in the beginning of summer before school started this year. Not everyone was a genius like AJ, but many of them could still pass their classes and still avoid summer school. Even Timmy and Chester who were no where near on the same level as their rocket science friend could do that much at the least. On the other hand, Francis wasn't one of these kids. He spent his entire summer coming right back to this school while everyone else enjoyed their vacations elsewhere. Forced to walk these long and empty halls, save for the other kids who were just as unlucky as he was, and endure school all over again.

Or, at least, he would have if Timmy hadn't shown up. Turner voluntarily took on the task of tutoring and studying with Francis. Such an idea was almost unheard of or rather it was unthinkable. Francis bullied just about anyone at school who wasn't popular, a staff member, and/or another bully. Timmy didn't fit into any of those three categories and was formally a prime target for Francis' harassment, in some ways he still was. But at the moment, at the beginning of summer vacation, Timmy pitied the bully. The brunette had seen the world and so much more a thousand times over. And, though, he would one day never remember it, he knew that at the rate Francis was going the giant would never experience it.

Besides, he hardly ever went on vacation with his human parents unless he had unwittingly got caught up in an irreversible situation or was brought along as an excuse. And no matter how much time he spent at school, his fairy godparents could change that in an instant. Spending time and, dare say he, making friends with Francis was a bit new. Studying with him was easier than what Timmy had thought at first. He wasn't a genius like AJ, but he did have fairies to make up for a lot things. He was so successful that he got Francis to be granted a pardon from summer school so long as the brunette kept tutoring him. Every now and then, they had 'hit me' sessions. In which, Timmy would 'hit' Francis with a few random questions.

"-The best way to tell if any number is divisible by three is to add the individual digits." Francis stopped for a moment to regain his breath, his head lowered . Looking back up to Timmy, he asked "How'd I do?"

With a grin, the smaller boy said "You got them all."

"Yes!" The giant hissed with a riotous grin on his and pumped his fist in the air "That test is mine, I'll force my into the six grade with everything I got. And it's all thanks to you."

Rubbing the back of his forehead, Timmy shrugged and said "Don't thank me, thank the internet." Landing a powerful slap on the smaller boys back, Francis laughed heartedly.

"To the cafeteria, I need some grub in my gut before I meet with the teachers." Francis ushered the boy down the hall as he continued to gloat about how he was going to demolish the test like he demolished all the little boys and girls. Doing his best not fall behind, or down, Timmy followed. Poof had flown from the giant's forehead and landed on Timmy's inner collar. Letting out a deep breath, the boy was silently grateful that everything had turn out alright. Then he silently chastised himself for nearly trying to fight Francis. He had done stupid things before in his life, and then he had done really stupid things before in his life. It didn't take any genius to figure out which one he was about to do.

"Poof?" the little fly fairy sent Turner a questioning look. Shaking his head, Timmy just smiled. He should've known Poof could've handle himself.

A few minutes later, the trio entered the student cafeteria. The lines were long, the tables were nearly full, and the entire place was bustling with life. Students were everywhere, talking with one another and sharing their own stories about summer vacations. At first, Timmy was amazed to see some many people concentrated into one area. Not that he had never seen it before, it was just that it was always more interesting and exciting to see people of his own age getting together like this.

Looking throughout the crowd, he tried to find his own friends that he knew were somewhere out there in the sea of children. Scanning the area near the table where they usually sat at, he saw a few hands sticking out in the air. Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer where all waving at him, even Elmer's boil was bobbing up and down. Trying not to laugh, Timmy waved back over to them.

"Looks like we'll be sitting in the same spot as always, now if I could just get past this long line-" the boy stopped short when he turned to the line that hand been in front of him just a moment ago. Some of the kids were laying on the floor while others pressed against the wall. Before the brunette could say anything, he saw Francis all the way at the front of the line and beckoning Timmy to follow. With a shy grin and a nervous chuckle, Turner carefully picked his way through the kids lying on the ground that were formally a part of a well organized line. Finally making his way over to Francis, the two proceeded to get their lunch before heading off towards the table.

"Hey, hey, hey Timmy. Good to see you after all this time," AJ greeted the boy warmly.

"Dude, what's up?!" Chester fist bumped his friend for the first time in months. Taking his seat amongst his life long friends, Timmy made happy greetings with each of the individuals. He was about to dig in when he remembered that he had forgotten about Francis. Looking up, he saw the giant standing over Sanjay and Elmer. Like with Timmy, his shadow inhaled both of the boys in its sinister darkness. The boys didn't bother to turn and acknowledge Francis, they were already to frighten to do little more than shake in their seats. Chester and AJ were looking in Francis' direction, they just avoided making eye contact with him.

"_Cough_, mind if I join you?" his voice was low, and had come off as a dangerous threat to the most of the boys at the table. Timmy, though, had learned that this was Francis' friendly voice back during the summer. Gesturing to the space between Sanjay and Elmer, Timmy welcomed him.

"Guys, you know Francis?" said Timmy as he took a sip of his milk.

"Um, yeah...hi Francis," Chester offered a weak greeting, and could feel the sweat grow his face when Francis smiled back.

"Well, I spent the summer with him and it turns out he's actually a nice guy," the boy said before turning to the giant "right, Francis?"

"Yep, totally nice." He gave another one of his blood curdling smiles. "And since you guys are friends with Turner and I'm friends with Turner, I say we should just all be friends from now on."

Everyone, minus Timmy and Poof, swallowed hard. Taking his seat between Sanjay and Elmer, Francis began to chow down. It was quiet in the beginning, and a bit nerve wracking, but, surprisingly enough, the mood of the table had settled down a bit. None of the boys thought they would ever think this, but having lunch with Francis wasn't so bad when he wasn't taking yours away. They even started to relax.

"Hey Elmer, hit me."

"AAHHH!" and just like that Elmer broke the silence with a short but effective shriek. Though it was lost to the crowd, who didn't seem to be paying any attention, it startled each of the boys.

"_Fool! A boy acts on his fear, a MAN acts on his hate_!" Elmer's boil, Bob, spoke up.

"But I am a boy, and I am afraid," the self-proclaimed boy responded. Looking back at the table, Elmer was greeted with the stares of the other sitting with him. Knowing that he had caused a scene, he tried to wave it off as nothing more than a performance. Francis scratched his head, seemingly to be in thought.

"Um, Elmer, sorry about that. What I really wanted to do was ask if you could help me with this," Francis pulled out a few sheets of paper that had questions, writings, and formulas all over them. Tentatively, Elmer reached over and grabbed the sheets. Looking them over, a frown appeared on Elmer's face as he became confused.

"I don't get it," he said before turning to Francis. "I don't need to do your homework, all of these are complete."

"Well yeah, I finished it myself. Timmy said it would feed my brain to do it, but I wanted to ask your opinion on it."

"M-me?" Elmer pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you're smart. No offense, Sanjay. You are to, I just asked Elmer first."

"Non taken."

Elmer was a little skeptical at first, but he turned to the paper before him again. He looked confused for at first, when a scowl appeared to replace it.

"Something wrong?" asked Francis.

"Yeah. You have all of the right numbers, they're just in the wrong place."

Reaching across the giant that sat in between them, Sanjay said "Let me take a look a that." Handing him the paper, Elmer sat patiently with Francis as Sanjay read over the problems.

"Oh yeah, I see what's wrong."

"You do?" Francis piped up.

"Yep, see what you want to do is-" and just like that Sanjay and Elmer began to educate Francis on the correct way of solving the problem. The trio were so entangled and engrossed in their conversation that whatever borders or lines they drew from before started to whither away. Sanjay and Elmer were so enthusiastic in teaching Francis that you wouldn't even know they once fear him. And Francis was just as interested in listening to them that you would think he were a model student, besides the fact he still looked pretty terrifying. As they continued their conversation, the three boys hardly noticed the other three boys that were watching them. Stunned and dumb with disbelief, Chester and AJ just stared at the sight that had unfolded before.

"No. Way."

"I'm a genius, and I never could have thought of how to make this happen."

Smiling, Timmy said "It may be a little difficult at first, guys, but I hope you can accept him. Francis is...still violent on many occasions, but he's not that bad when you get to know him better." The two were silent as they thought it over, it was half a minute later when they responded.

"Man, whoever thought I'd be friends with Francis," said Chester. "I guess that as long as he doesn't try to ask me for help with homework I could give it a try."

"I don't know what you were thinking Timmy. But, sure, why not?" replied AJ before he gestured to Sanjay, Francis, and Elmer. "I know you guys are behind on what they're saying, but I understand them perfectly. Who knows, maybe Francis is a latent genius."

The boys laughed. Timmy felt better, for it was the first, easy laugh he heard from the table. Things were really settling back into normal, with the addition of their new member. Just as the brunette was about to start eating his lunch, he eyes caught something far more interesting than food. All the way across the cafeteria, sitting at a table with only four people, was Trixie Tang.

Timmy could feel the blood rushing to his face. There she was, a blazing star surrounded by cold rocks. No one in the entire school could compare to this young lady, she was the queen of the popular kids and the entire school. It was just then that Timmy remembered why had came here, besides to greet old friends and introduce new ones. Reaching into his pocket, Timmy moved his hand around to feel for a specific item. He could've sworn that he place it in there the night before, just in case he forgot, or happened to be poofed to school immediately after falling into a deep sleep where he would confronts ghosts and fireballs. Stuff happens.

Timmy's heart stopped as he felt the tip of his finger glide ever so slightly across a sheet of paper that had been folded neatly. Closing his fist around it, ever so gently, he pulled it out. Looking at the piece of paper, Turner could feel his mind going into somewhat of a trance. He had been debating on whether or not if this was the correct choice of action. He was starting to feel self-conscious about this, for a moment he thought about not going at all. But suddenly, he found that he was already standing up. His body, already drilled into walking over to Trixie's table from experience, had recognized the hour of the time. Even though his mind had not been with him just yet, it seemed Turner would not be late for the event that was about to unfold. There were whispers to his side and he realized his friends had turned their attention on him. They to, were very familiar with Timmy's advances on Trixie. It was almost like a show to them, for Timmy was almost always shut down and thrown away, literally. Today would be no different than any other day.

Or so they thought.

As Timmy walked towards the table that belong to the popular kids he could feel the atmosphere around him change. With each step towards the table, a particular silence in the cafeteria became audible. At first, he thought it was in his head. Then, when he turned his head to look at his sides, he noticed that he was being watched by some of the other students. Not all of students in the cafeteria were watching him, or much less seemed to acknowledge him as he walked by. But the few that did told him that they to were interested in seeing what would happen. It was still made him a little nervous, though. Plenty of boys from his grade level would be willing to step into a line if it meant having a few seconds with Trixie. So why were they staring at him.

All of a sudden, a shadow had been casted over Turner. It was all he could do to duck as some random kid went flying over his head. It was then that Timmy remembered Trixie's bodyguard, The Bouncer. As the brunette looked in front of him, he saw the man standing right next to the popular kids' table. This man was a living fortress, dwarfing all of the students and teachers. His hobby was throwing kids like ragdolls into the nearest trash can. Timmy frowned as his memory of The Bouncer returned to him, he learned long ago through first hands experience just how much The Bouncer loved his job.

Looking directly at the table the grown man was defending, Turner decided to inspect the masters who were holding the leash to this mad dog. On one side was Tad and Chad, the popular boys. Tad was a blonde with blue eyes, while Chad had black hair and Turquoise eyes that looked blue at first. Both were wearing purple jackets and slick, black sunglasses. Timmy and anyone else with half of a brain knew just how snobbish these two were. To anyone who wasn't deemed worthy of being popular, these kids were the worst. They actively sought to make fun of those who were poor. Timmy had confronted them a few times before, and he either felt the stings of their insults or enjoyed the victories he won against them.

Turning his head to the other side of the table, Timmy saw a blonde girl known as Veronica. She was a top cheerleader in the school and Trixie's lieutenant, so that meant her own ranking in the hierarchy sometimes exceeded that of Tad and Chad. Though that wasn't always the case, even she wasn't completely safe from their harassment. She wasn't necessarily a bad girl, though Timmy sometimes saw her as the crazy one. For some reason, whenever he came into a close range of her every now and then, he felt as if Tootie were somewhere near by. But that didn't actually mean that the pigtailed girl was somewhere close to him. For though he knew Tootie was a natural stalker, he also knew that it was to much of a coincidence for her presence to always be close to him went he walked by Veronica. Timmy didn't know why he always felt a piece of her emanating from the blonde, and he didn't want to know. End of subject.

Finally, his gaze rested upon his main person of the group. Trixie sat right next to Veronica while watching something on her expensive looking tablet. She was so entranced in what she watching that she didn't notice her guards hurling boys like sack of potatoes. For the moment, Timmy was okay with that, it gave him the moment to look at her. She was a beautiful young lady, raven black hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a pink hair band along with a matching sweater and white skirt. Undisturbed by any outside source, she had an innocent smile painted across her face. For a moment, Timmy wondered if he should've continued or back away. The plan that he had accumulated over the summer was outrageous, he wasn't even sure what the results would be like. He had only ever tried this once before on her, and at the time they were under different circumstances.

Just when he had gotten close enough to be heard, Timmy opened his mouth to greet the popular kid. But giant hand had suddenly came from out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder.

"_Crap, I forgot about the bouncer_" he said in his head as he realized the situation he was in. He had completely forgotten about the wall of human muscle he would have to pass if he wanted a moment with Trixie. Timmy could feel the bouncer easily lifting the boy up as if he were lighter than what he actually was. Timmy closed his eyes for knew what was coming next, he was going to be rolled up like a basketball and then be used like one. He were as lucky as he originally thought he was, there would only be soft things in the trash can. Suddenly, however, the bouncer stopped lifting Turner any higher off the ground than the few inches he already was. At first, Timmy thought he was trying something different. But he had a feeling that something was off. The bouncer's grip had become tighter on the boys should, Timmy could feel the tension that was building up in the man's hand and even his arm. It was as if he were fighting against something. Then, when the bouncer started to lower the boy back down, Timmy knew something was wrong.

Opening his eyes to see what exactly was going on, Timmy was dumbfounded to see Francis standing over him. The larger boy had his hand over the bouncer's wrist; using his strength to not only stop him from throwing Timmy, but also forcing him to put the brunette down. Of coarse, that might have also been because the bouncer was already lifting one thing that had some weight, but it was an incredible feat nonetheless for twelve year old boy.

"How about you let my friend go?" Francis had a crazed smile over his face. Timmy recognized it as excitement for action, Francis was actually getting ready to make a move. Not knowing whether to feel releeved that his newfound friend had a sense of loyalty or to be frighten that one giant was about to face off against the other, Timmy remained quiet. The Bouncer had turned his gaze on Francis, seeming to consider the best way to throw this kid. He probably would done it to, if Timmy's target hadn't come to their rescue.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's you," a sweet and feminine voice came from behind the bouncer. Stepping to the side, the bouncer revealed his charge to the young boy. Standing at the same height as Timmy, was Trixie Tang herself. She must've finished what she was watching and became intrigued with what was taking her guard so long to toss the next unwanted guess. She wore a smile on her face and her eyes twinkled brightly.

"_Is she...happy to see me?_" Timmy questioned the idea.

"Tammy!" Trixie said delightfully.

"Timmy," he corrected her

"Tommy!" she exclaimed just as happily.

Letting out an sigh inside himself, Timmy decided that was about as close as she was going to get to saying his name. She did this with just about anybody who wasn't one of the popular kids. Save for the one vowel, she had done a great job. Turning to her guard, Trixie smacked him on the hand that was holding Timmy by the shoulder.

"Let go of him you big meanie, don't you know who he is?!" she said. Almost immediately, the bouncer released his grip from Turner's shoulder before breaking off Francis' grip with a circular karate chop. Smiling, as if he were on the verge of playing a fun game, Francis winked at Timmy before walking back to the table where the rest of their friends were. No doubt, from the looks on their faces and the high fives Francis was receiving, Timmy could tell they were approving of their new friend. Feeling a tug on his left arm, Timmy saw that Trixie had entwined her right arm around it and was leading him back to the table. Blushing slightly, he easily followed.

"Guys, guess who I found," the queen called upon her subjects. Looking up, the popular started smiling. Not exactly sincere smiles, not from Tad or Chad at least, kind of more like amused smiles.

"Well if isn't Turner," said Tad.

"What a pleasant surprise," added Chad.

"Um...hi," Veronica squeaked.

At first, Timmy couldn't think of anything to say. So he nodded as Trixie pulled him into the seat right next to her. Still curious as to how and why he was being so warmly, Timmy sat quietly and waited to see what exactly was going on. His confusement must shown on his face at some point because Tad and Chad started to laugh.

"Trixie, I don't think he even knows what he's doing here."

Frowning, Trixie asked "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious he hasn't recognized the increase in his own popularity around here," Chad replied. "He's so used to hanging around the lowlifes so much that he hasn't caught wind of it."

Timmy didn't bother responding directly to Chad over his half-complement half-insult, partly because he had dealt with his condescending attitude before and simply was above caring. And also because he was curious as to what he was talking about. He was popular? What for? Turning to Trixie, he asked "I'm popular?"

Pulling her tablet over so that Timmy could see what the popular were looking, Trixie answered "You're all over the internet." Timmy saw that it was a video on YouTube that Trixie had finished watching. Pushing replay, Timmy waited patiently as it buffered and loaded. When it was done, the screen opened up onto a sleeping Timmy Turner in class who had his head down on his desk and a bowl with three goldfish in front on him of. Timmy could feel his face grow cold and pale as he realized what it was that he was watching exactly.

"I should probably speed this up, it takes three minutes for it to get to the good part," said Trixie she placed her finger on the screen and speed it up. Three minutes later, and still counting, the Timmy woke up with a shout and was out of breath from the nightmare he just had. When he seemed regain his sanity, the boy turned to his pets and with them his dreams of the world he just returned from. The real Timmy that was watching the video didn't pay any attention to what the one in the video was saying, he already knew what was going to happen. Instead he checked to see just how many views it had gotten. His jaw dropped when it showed six thousand, four hundred, and ninety-three.

"_How could this happen?! It hasn't even been fifteen minutes sense then!_" he said in his head. He also saw that there were already some comments underneath the video.

_"A magnificent story of how one boy approaches the mortality of his goldfish."_

_"This kid is so wise, I remember when my pet hamster died. My parents told me that it had turned into the pet frog they had got me, but I always knew the truth..."_

_"I love the fish. They're like 'Uh-Cool story bro.'"_

_"Totally FAKE!"_

_"_Like this if you cry ever time."__

__"I go to school with this__ _guy!"_

Just then, Tad and Chad burst out with laughter. Timmy felt his cheeks burn as the circulation of blood returned instantly.

"Sorry, it just gets me every time," said Tad as he wiped away a tear.

"So tell me, Turner, how's it feel to come out of the closet. Or should I say fishbowl," Chad's choice of words caused both him and Tad to erupt into new fits of laughter.

Timmy knew that when he first came to table, that he would have to brace himself for whatever jeers any of the popular kids might throw at him. He had mentally prepared himself a hundred times over ever since he thought of this plan during the summer, and a thousand times over ever since he started asking Trixie out. By now, he was so used to it that what they said usually washed over him like a river over and around a rock. He was virtually impenetrable to their thoughts, but that didn't stop the embarrassment he was getting right now.

"Ooh, how did you come up with that wonderful performance?" Trixie asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"You know, the confession to your pet goldfish," she said in a curious tone. "I mean it was brilliant. You're a genius like that what's-his-name kid, JJ. When did you find the time to come up with something that funny. It was hilarious!" At this, Timmy smiled lightly. He finally remembered why he was here to begin with. He needed to give his note to Trixie, he couldn't afford to loose this opportunity. Glancing down at his closed fist, Timmy felt the piece of folded paper in his hand. It contained all of his feelings for the girl, and, unlike anything that he used from before, it would be the ice breaker. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a loud sound take place just on the other side of the table.

_SMACK. _It sounded wet, and squishy. Almost as if someone threw a water balloon against the wall but it refused to explode. Looking across the table to see what exactly happened, he saw that Chad had a tray cover his face with bits of the lunch special dropping down. It was quiet at the popular kids table, actually it was quiet everywhere. But it was really quiet at were Timmy was sitting, as if a vacuum were center in the middle of the table. No one said anything at first, they just stared in shock as the tray that was stuck on Chad's face slowly slid off. When it finally revealed the boys face that was painted with its contents, the tray landed on the ground with a hard bang that was soon forgotten.

"What the hell?!" shouted Tad as he jumped out of his seat. "WHO DID THIS-_SMACK._"

Like Chad before him, Tad's face was hit with another tray filled with food. This time, instead of an extra serving of silence, it was met with gasps all around the cafeteria. And instead of waiting for it to fall own its own, Chad ripped off the tray to show the world the mystery dish that was beneath it. If the two looked alike before, they were practically twins now. It was an argument of whether they looked appetizing with or without the sunglasses.

It was also then when Timmy heard laughter coming from the polar opposite side of cafeteria. Looking back down the familiar path he took to get to table, Timmy saw that everyone was doing their best not burst into tears over a few chuckles. Though it didn't last long, the popular kids hardly paid them any mind as their gaze latched onto another target.

"Hey, are you responsible for this?! You got some nerve lady!" Chad shouted at a girl who was leaving the cafeteria and had her back to the popular kids. After a glance, Timmy realized it was Tootie.

"How could you let this happen?!" Tad shouted at Trixie's bouncer.

Shrugging, the man said "What can I say, girl's got an arm most sport teams would kill for." At this point, both Tad and Chad were boiling over with fury. Veronica was just staring at them in-wait, were the corner of her lips curling up. She was trying her hardest not to smile. And on that note, Timmy was trying even harder. His friends back at their table could've laughed whenever they felt like it, and that's what they were currently doing. Veronica and Timmy on the other hand couldn't afford that luxury do to the fact they were right there with the other popular kids and because of the girl that was sitting right in between them. Trixie still had a look that was a filled with surprisement and almost disbelief, as if what happened in front of her didn't happen at all. It was then that Timmy remembered why he was here in the first place. As quickly and smoothly as he could, Turner got out of his seat and turned to Trixie. Smiling, though the hard part was not smiling to much, Timmy held is hand up to the girl.

"Trixie, I would like to give you this," said the boy he showed her the piece of paper and placed it on the table in front of her. "It contains all of my feelings for you. Whenever you have the time or just feel like it, please read it." Giving her a little bow, Turner did an about face before leaving the cafeteria. He made sure not to turn back to the popular kids, for the sake of them not seeing the amused grin he was finally letting loose. He had to admit, Tootie wasn't a comedian but that was pretty funny. Once he left, he turned to the direction where he knew Tootie's locker would be. It didn't take him long to get there, or to see the pigtailed girl walking back and forth as she vented her frustration into the atmosphere.

"Little...snobs...dare they...twerps." That last one caused Turner to pause. As Tootie continued to get angrier and angrier, she started to resemble someone else he knew. But he pushed that thought away and shook his head.

"Um...Tootie?" at the sound of his voice, the girl's head snapped towards the boy. Her face was pink and slowly turning red, though it was more likely due to her anger rather than Timmy's presence. It did give Turner a chance to get a good look at her after an entire summer. Besides being a little taller, his height as usual, Timmy would have to describe her as simple. Tootie wore the same parochial attire she did two years ago, a white shirt underneath a black vest. Underneath was a gray plaid skirt just above black tights or knee high socks. Back up to her face, Tootie still had her raven black hair in its pigtail style. Her eyes were purple which matched her most noticeable accessory, purple horn-rimmed glasses. All and all, she looked like a strict school girl, which is why Timmy would describe her as plain. It wasn't a bad thing though, in ways more than one, Turner actually thought it was cute. But he, for the sake of an already stressed out life, would never admit that.

"What?" her voice would have been described as cold if she wasn't burning up with aggression.

"Nice throw."

"Yeah, well you can just prance back to your princess traitor. I never want to see you again, traito-wait, what?" Tootie stopped her rant after she ponder over Timmy's words. Was that a complement, did Timmy just complemented her?

"Yeah, the look on the popular kids faces was priceless. Man, I don't I even need to take a picture to make it last longer," Timmy said before he chuckled a little bit. Tootie stared at him for a moment before her nearly red cheeks turned to a light pink blush. She even started to smile, to ease up and let go of her frustration. But before she allowed herself to soften up, Tootie returned to scowling at Turner. Folding her arms and turning her head, she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Don't think that'll work on me...traitor," she said promptly with a pout on her face.

A little confused by her behavior, but having a few ideas as to why, Timmy asked "Now, what do you mean by that?"

"Hmph, you know what I mean," she said before turning back to the boy. "You think that just because you're popular on the internet that you don't need us anymore. And hey, maybe you're right. You've been writing notes for Trixie so much that if you stapled them all together you could make a book, for the comedy section!"

Smiling with disdain, Timmy said "And who's fault is that?"

Tootie's face went blank, the pink blush and red cheeks she had before completely disappeared. She must have realized she was making scene, because she soon snapped out of it and averted her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed silently for a moment as she tried to form some words.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. "I didn't upload that video of you to the internet, it was AJ and Chester. And before you come up with something like "I didn't say nothing about AJ and Chester uploading a video" then forget it. We've all seen that video, and everyone at in our class knows it was AJ and Chester's account. So there, ha!"

Still smiling, Timmy stepped towards her and said "I'm not saying it was you who uploaded it to the YouTube, I'm just saying someone had to have filmed it in the first place. And lets be honest, who else would find my unconscious, incapacitated, and therefore vulnerable body interesting enough to film it for three minutes, forty-two seconds, and still counting."

Gulping down, Tootie began to sweat before she said "Crocker."

...She was right about that one.

"Without whispering the letter F in my ear so my subconscious would pick up on it and spin my dreams into an even worse nightmare?"

"Okay, okay. It was me, so what?"

"Thank you," said Turner as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"If it wasn't for you, and Francis, I don't think I would have gotten my note to Trixie," the boy said happily. Glaring at him, Tootie slapped his hand away and retorted "Jerk."

"Okay, I get that you're mad. I'm not exactly explaining this the right way," the boy said with more disdain. "So, what if I could prove it to you. That I'm not a traitor to you or the rest of our friends."

"Hmmm," she seemed to be thinking it over.

"Do you want to know what I wrote in the note?"

"You're darn right I do," she said before clamping a hand over her mouth and said "sure, whatever."

"Okay, now all we need is the parabolic microphone in your locker," said Turner before he turned to her locker. Tootie blinked at first.

"What?! What makes you think I got a parabolic microphone in my locker?" she nearly screeched as he played with the combination lock.

"Oh, I don't know," he said before opening the metal container. "Probably the mini shrine dedicated to me in here. Ooh, there it is!"

"What the what?! How do you know the combination to my locker?!"

"I think I would remember my birthday Tootie."

"Mmm!" she closed her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Timmy turned to walk in the direction he had come from, with Tootie in tow. On their way to the spot where Timmy knew they needed to be, the boy decided to check out the device that he found in Tootie's locker. A parabolic microphone, he had seen these before. Mostly from secret government agencies, crazed teachers, or Tootie herself. It was a cone, or rather, bowl shaped devices that detected sound up to a certain range in the particular direction it was facing. Hooked up to it were headphones that were designed to muffle out any outside sound that wasn't coming from the microphone. It seemed like it was a pretty simple device to use, so he tried to on. Turning it on, he listened for a few moments. It was another moment before he stopped all of a sudden and pulled Tootie down the hall to their right.

"Hey! What are you-" she never finished, Turner had put his hand over her mouth before she could. Raising a finger to his lips, he silenced her before letting go and pointing to the hall they just came from. Raising an eyebrow, Tootie slowly walked over to the edge of the corner and looked around. Her eyes widen when she saw the popular kids and the bouncer at their locker. Tad and Chad were as mad as ever, it was easier to see that without all the food covering their faces from before. Tootie smirked knowingly, she could still see some bits and pieces on their cloths. She could also hear them making quite the fuss, both seemed to fighting for a turn to rant about her. It was then that she realized why Timmy needed her microphone. Turning to him, she saw that he had turned the head phones outward so that they could both use them without pressing their faces together. Much to her displeasure.

Taking one side, Tootie listened along with Timmy.

"...little punk. Who does she think she is?!" said Tad who's hair was out of whack.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna-" Chad followed up but didn't finish.

"Oh relax guys, there's no need in getting mad over a little incident," Trixie frowned as she held up a hand, obviously tired of hearing the complaints of her underlings.

"But Trixie, she humiliated us."

"Yeah, and what's more, she humiliated our entire table with her filth."

"Oh please, don't let her get under your skin so easily. It's not fitting for someone who sits at _my_ table," Trixie put her foot down. She made it plain and clear to the boys who exactly was running the show and would not be told otherwise. Tad and Chad looked as if they wanted to say something, but they refrained from doing so. Nodding the boys remained quiet until Trixie put a smile back on her face.

"Good, now go clean yourselves better. Burn your cloths if you have to, but I want you spotless by the time lunch is over," she ushered them away. "And don't worry about that what-her-name girl, I'll take care of her." In a few moments, both Tad and Chad were gone. It was then that Trixie let out a sign started to giggle.

"And by that I mean I'll thank her for giving me a few good laughs."

"Tee hee, I, like, totally thought I was going to loose it back there Trixie. I totally can't believe you kept a straight face."

"Oh, Veronica, you'll learn one day," Trixie before she looked at her hand. Curious as to what she was holding, Veronica looked as well.

"Hold up, isn't that, like, what Turner gave you?" asked the blonde.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Tommy, oops...I meant Tammy, gave it to me," said the girl who looked at it for a few more seconds. "Said it was about his feelings for me."

Raising an eyebrow, Veronica felt compelled to ask "So, you gonna, like, read it? It's just another note from another guy who wrote the same thing as thousand others."

"...Well, he is the star of today. Plus that girl unexpectedly got me in such a good mood that I don't see why not. I think I'll oblige him with that much." And with that, Trixie unfolded the boy's letter and began to read its contents. She was still for a few moments when she finally opened it, almost like a statue frozen in winter. Veronica almost wandered if she was even breathing, for she didn't make any motion. The blonde just stood there as she waited for her leader to finish, a little uncomfortable by the silence that came with it. Trixie stared at the page for a full minute before she started to laugh hysterically and ball it up at the same time.

A little shocked, Veronica asked "What was on it?"

"Oh...nothing," said Trixie as finished making a ball of paper and tossed it behind her back. "You know, I said that I would read it just because I was in a good mood. But now I feel obligated to leave a comment." She started to walk away from her locker, with Veronica in tow of course. The blonde was surprised at her leader's reaction, curious as to what the note said.

"To the boy who made me laugh again," said Trixie as she walked. "Well played...Timmy Turner."

In a minute, they were gone. It was then that both Tootie and Timmy jumped out from behind the corner. Staring back and forth between each other and the direction the Trixie and Veronica left, the two had faces of disbelief. But, then Timmy smiled. And with that smile he jumped and clicked his heels together and pumped his fist in the air when he came back down.

"WOOHOO! Yeah, victory is mine!" the brunette was overjoyed that his plan had finally come to fruition. It had been a long summer ago when he created it, he was so anxious to try it. Then it had become a really short summer, and he didn't think he had enough time to think things through. But it was finally over, and what's more, it was a success. He turned to the girl right next to him and said "High five, Tootie!"

Tootie, on the other hand, continued to stare at him. She wasn't sure what to make of all of this, she couldn't find the words to ask what exactly just happened. All she knew was that Timmy was happy because something he gave to Trixie made her happy, or something like that. She wasn't even sure of what to make with balled up note. Then her eyes widen as she remembered it was right in front of her on the floor. Looking to be sure, Tootie saw that the note was still sitting on the ground. In a few steps she stood over it and picked it up before unfurling it. Its contents were finally hers!

Once it was open she began to read the page. Then she frowned, turned it on its backside, and read it from there. Then she frowned again as she turned it back on its front side and started to read it again. Then she turned it on its back-its front-its back-its front-back-front-back-front-back-front-half turn.

"Where's the note?" she said as she was starting to get frustrated, even fixing her glasses on her face to make sure they were working properly. Once she absolutely sure that there was no writing on the page. Tootie turned to Timmy with a face riddled with confusement. "I don't understand. You didn't write anything, this can't be the note because there's nothing-" Tootie stopped as she came to a slow realization.

"So you finally get it now? That's exactly what my feelings are for Trixie, _nothing_. Well, it's not that I think she's a completely bad person or something like that, I've seen better sides to her...not that that means anything. But romantically, I feel nothing." Once Timmy was done with his explanation, he to a deep breath and exhaled to clear his lungs. Finally, he had got it out of his system. He had been caring it inside of himself for such a long time now that it had become almost unbearable. Aside from making it to the sixth grade, and friends with Francis, it had been weighing on his conscious for quite awhile. Looking at Tootie, Timmy saw that her head was bowed down. Timmy couldn't see her face, and was startled to see her body shaking. When she finally raised her head, he could see why. Tootie's eyes were filled with tears, and her face was very rosy.

"Oh...Timmy-" she said as started to break down in front of the boy. Now she finally understood, this boy had no intention of throwing his friends away for his own benefit. In fact, if anything was proven today, it was that he reinforced their friendship. He was no traitor. Though it was a little awkward, Timmy smiled at the girl. She was the first person, aside from his fairies, to know the truth of his plans for today. If anything, he felt a small connection towards her, just because of that.

Then he immediately raised his hand in front of him. She was a second slower than what he expected, but Tootie had her face planted right in his palm and her arms stretched out to grab him. Timmy had been glomped by her so many times that it wasn't even funny. He didn't loose his posture, though that didn't stop Tootie from making him slide back through shear force. When she finally did stop, she had another look of confusement on her face. Taking the note from her, Timmy wiped the tears and snot from her face before he did the same with his hand. Then he shot the newly tear and snot, paper ball into the nearby trash can.

"...But, the note. Your feelings for Trixie?"

"It's all over now. I just made the note so that it could official," he said. "Hmm, actually I guess you could say I did it to get and see some kind reaction out of her. After all these years I wanted some kind of victory. As for you, um...I just want to be friends, if that's okay."

Silence.

"Oh...sure, that's okay," she said lightly.

They were quiet for a moment, soaking in the silence of their surroundings. Their gaze was focused in one another's eyes. It almost felt like hours for the two, when it wasn't even a minute. Suddenly, Timmy snorted lightly as his nose flared at bit. Tootie herself, grinned a little. Like Veronica from before, the two were doing there the best not to laugh. But there was no way they could possible stop it from coming. Finally, they burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah right...as if you would be!" Timmy tried to keep his voice low.

"I was wondering were you got that notion," replied Tootie as they both worked to empty their laugh boxes. Once they were done, or rather when they settled down to giggles and chuckles, they continued their conversation.

"You had me going there for a second."

"Hmph, the same here," said Tootie before she took a step forward. "But know this, Turner, just because you chased Trixie for a few years and finally decided to quit doesn't mean I will. I'm on a whole other level than you when it comes to that, and what you did now has only furthered my resolve. I will come for you, I will find that special place in your heart that is waiting for the right woman to take it, and I will make you mine. Make no mistake, Timmy, you stole my heart and I swear that before this is over I'm going to steal your last name."

At that moment, Tootie turned from Timmy and walked away. The boy stood their in silence, a single bead of sweat sprout from his forehead. He had been in plenty intense moments, and now Tootie had just made a new record. Her cloths no longer made her look plain or simply, they made her looked fortified. As if she had a job to do and the determination to do it. In some ways, he admired her because of it.

And then all of her composure was blown away when her stomach growled and she dropped to her hands and knees. Remembering that she had thrown her own lunch at the popular kids, Timmy frowned before he felt a nudge at his back. Looking behind him, he saw poof in his fairy form holding Timmy's backpack. It was then that Timmy remembered that he already had a lunch thanks to Wanda. Taking the backpack gratefully from his little brother, Timmy pulled out the container. Then he walked over to Tootie and handed it to her.

"Eat this, it's really tasty," he said.

Looking up at him, Tootie frown and said "No, you should eat. I was so mad that I threw your lunch as well, sorry." Well that explain how she hit both of the boys.

Timmy thought about it for a moment, it seemed pretty obvious that Tootie didn't want to take his food from him a second.

"_Cough._ You know, I'm a pretty fast runner," he said, getting her attention. "Any girl that chases after me had better do it with a full tank, else they'll never catch me. Not that I'm encouraging you or anything." It took her a minute, but Tootie smiled before taking Timmy's lunch.

"Thanks," she sat against the lockers and beckoned Turner to join her. Once they were both seated, she opened the box and was surprised by its contents. Then she looked at Timmy and said "You know, I'm trying this bird feeding thing out. Want to help me? I'll be the baby bird and you can feed me like the mama bird."

Knowing full well how birds feed their young, Timmy smiled before saying "No thanks."

"Hmm, you're so lucky that I can't make chloroform."

"...Yet," was all Timmy said before they both entered another fit of laughter. As Tootie ate Timmy's lunch in silence, Turner had time to reflect on how today turned out to be. He made a friend out of his worst enemy at school before getting him accepted by his other friends. He tasted true victory over a former love interest for the first time. And now he had a new, though somewhat unstable, friendship with someone he always had his back to.

"Poof, poof!"

"You say something?" asked the girl to his left. Shaking his head, Timmy turned to poof was sitting on his right shoulder where Tootie couldn't see him. His eye twinkled with curiosity and joy, Timmy knew exactly how he felt.

The new year...was turning out alright.

* * *

The Turners watch as their son demolished the dish that sat in front him. It's not that Timmy was using his silverware in a way that put 'eating with you hands' to shame by how barbaric it was, it was just...no wait, that's exactly what it was. Timmy was using his knife and his fork, separately. It almost made you want to see what he would do with chopsticks. He stuck his fork in the mash potatoes and used his knife to spear the green beans. Taking large bites from both, you could start to fill concern for them. The knife, in particular, almost seemed to shiver, as if it were lucky to be it hadn't disappeared. And in a way it probably was.

"Um...son?" said Mr. Turner, who Timmy snapped his head at. He wasn't trying to glare at his father, and he actually had no intention or thought of it. He was just severely hungry and to be quiet honest, it wasn't his eyes that were going to listen to him.

"_Gulp. _You haven't touched your steak," his father said meekly.

Timmy turned to the large steak that sat, polar opposite to him. When dinner was served a few minutes ago, he had wanted to dig right into it first. But, somehow able to detect his own beastlike hunger, he stopped himself for fear that he would make somewhat of a scene. So he went for the side dishes first in hopes of controlling himself better by eating a little first. It was then that Timmy turned to his parents. Both of them were staring at him with wide eyes, as if they weren't sure of what to make out of him. It was then that Turner realized he was using his knife and fork individually to stuff his face. He realized that he might have actually started to create the scene that he was hoping to avoid. Turning to the steak, the young boy set both of the utensils down and pushed them away.

This was a job for the spoon!

With it in hand, Timmy stabbed the steak in the center and proceeded to add enough pressure to drive through it. Then, with more pressure, he used the spoon to cut the steak into four, smaller sizes. Finally, he scooped them up and ate them one by one. With his entire plate empty, Timmy grabbed it before holding it out to his mom.

"More...please."

"...YAY! My son finally appreciates my cooking," she said gleefully before taking it. "What would you like?"

"Everything."

Not realizing he literally meant it, Mrs. Turner started to fill his plate the exact same way.

"Well, son, I'm impressed," Mr. Turner was just as positive about Timmy's appetite. "Looks like someone's eating like a man. _Wink_."

"Thanks," said the boy before he received his plate once more. Though it wasn't everything, it was a little bigger. Timmy couldn't explain why he was hungry, or, at least, why he was _this_ hungry. Sure there was the fact that he hadn't eaten all day. He gave the lunch he got from Wanda to Tootie, who had thrown away the lunch he got from the cafeteria. And besides toothpaste, he didn't have any breakfast either. He been asleep for nearly the entire morning, stuck in the dark world. He shivered at the thought of the unending darkness, the cold and iron voice of the apparition still haunted him. But then there was the pink fire which had saved him from that darkness. He smiled slightly as he remembered the voice speaking to him.

Speaking of speaking, his mom was trying to tell him something right now.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" said the boy as he turned his attention to his mother.

"I said that we're not going to be here this weekend, your father and I are going on a little trip to pay my dear, sick aunt a visit who happens to live at a waterpark. We would take you but, we're afraid you might catch her sickness."

Rolling his eyes while they closed, Timmy sighed. His parents were going off another mini vacation and leave him here. That wouldn't be so bad, he guessed, if it hadn't been for the fact that they always handed him over to the she-devil. At the thought, Timmy's appetite diminished greatly. He was now only using the knife.

"Now, about your babysitter V-"

"Mom!" Timmy interrupted her before she could speak that name in this house. "I have something very important to tell you, so listen carefully. I'm to old to have a babysitter."

"Well hello there "...to old to have a babysitter", I'm dad," Timmy's father entered the conversation with a voice of command. "So listen carefully, because I have something important to tell you." The dinner table got real quiet. Timmy's father wasn't well known to butt head with his son. "You're to old to have a babysitter."

Timmy felt his heart skip a beat as he questioned the reality of his father uttering those words.

"A-are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course, you're twelve-years-old. And that makes you a preteen, and everyone knows that a teenager can feed themselves. Unless the only things in the house aren't microwaveable, then you might starve. But I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Now finish up your plate so that I can go clean the dishes," said his mother with a smile on her.

Not exactly what was going on at the moment, Timmy just sat there. For four years, he had had a babysitter for four years in a row. Now he was about to be set free from the shackles of an oppression he had experience for a long time. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to feel. Excitement, amazement, wonder!

"Actually, let me do the dishes," said the boy. Partly because he was still hungry and wasn't going to finish anytime soon, but also because this news was to much for him not share it with his other family. Smiling even more gratefully, his parents got up and left. Once they were upstairs and out of sight, Timmy's fairies poofed in their chairs at the dinner table. And they came prepared as well. Raising their wands in the air, Cosmo and Wanda caused party confetti to fall from the ceiling and form party poppers as well. There were party hats on everyone's head, the table, even Timmy's new steak had one because the more the merrier. The only one not in a chair was Poof who was flying back and forth with streamers and tassels entwined all around his round body. Grinning widely, Timmy picked up a cup and tapped it with the spoon.

"May I have your attention," he called order to the table. "Ahem, four years ago, thanks to a prank my parents pulled on me, I made a phone call that I would regret for the rest of my life. At least, until two years ago when I met you guys. And for the next two years, to this very day, we have fought side by side just to survive. Finally, our suffering has come to an end. We've won!"

"YAAAY!" his fairies cheered with him in raised their cups in a toast to their victory. Just as Timmy finished his plate for a second time, Wanda poofed up an entire list of thirds and fourths. Gratefully, the boy continued to sate his appetite. Goodness gracious he was hungry, nothing could explain it. It felt as if a great amount energy had been ripped from his body. It wasn't until his fifth serving that he actually put his silverware, and it was also then that he finally able to think more clearly. What. A. Day. New friends, no babysitters, this year was turning out to be the best he's ever had or seen. The boy could've seriously gotten used to this way of life.

...So why was it that he couldn't fully enjoy it.

Something kept nagging at the back Turner's mind. He hardly noticed it from earlier because he was practically starving when he smelled his mother's cooking. But now that he was sate, and couldn't budge from his chair, the boy's mind was free to roam as it pleased. Looking at his fairies, he started to think about their time together. He had seen and learned many things first hand thanks to them. The adventures they went on were astronomical and the time they shared was priceless. It was a fact that, when they left, Timmy was going to forget more than what any other human learned. Unless they themselves had fairies.

It was then that Timmy remembered why and how he got his fairies. Now, after years of suffering, he was finally free from that torture. But before today he had come to the conclusion of suffering some more just so that he could keep his fairies. In one of his many adventures, he had even decided to endure it until adulthood to extended his time with them. It seemed his life was turning around for the better on its own, today had been a great example of that. Speaking of examples, Timmy hoped that Francis wasn't too confused by the advice given to him from Sanjay and Elmer.

"Darn it," said the boy.

"Something the matter, Timmy?" asked Cosmo.

"I had forgotten to wish Francis good luck on his test," said the boy before he raised his hands. Cosmo's wand was already glowing. "I meant it in a nice way."

"I don't get it, you wish your friend luck without wishing him luck?" said the green haired fairy.

"What I mean is that I hope he passes. I don't want to intervene, that would be cheating...almost. I want him do it on his own. Besides, I know Francis can do it. I believe in him."

"I'm still surprised you became friends with him. I always knew you were a good kid, just that you were still a kid," said Wanda. "You had your wants and desires, not to mention your limits, and sometimes those effected the decisions you made. But I never doubted you for a second. Now look at you, your arch enemy is now your friend. Go figure."

Timmy sat there for a moment before repeating her words, "Yeah, go figure."

It became quiet for a while as the boy rested. His fairy god family continued to eat and talk with one another. It was nice at the moment. Until Turner's eyes flew open. Immediately, everyone turned towards him, sensing the shift in the atmosphere around him.

"That's it," said the boy who had come a stark realization. The nagging in his brain had finally subsided, for now he finally understood what was to be expected from this new year. Getting up from his chair with new vigor, the boy walked over to the phone hanging from the wall. Picking it up, he started pushing digits.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" asked Wanda.

Timmy didn't answer at first, he was to busy trying to get the number right. He hadn't dialed it himself in such a long time. When the machine told him it was the wrong number, he started all over again.

"I'm going to set things right."

Even more confused his fairy godfather asked "What do you mean by that?"

"I made Francis my friend, that much is true. And what can be greater then having turning your arch enemy into your friends," he said as he started punching in the digits in a different order. He was getting close, he knew he was. "But when you think about it a little more clearly, he wasn't my arch enemy."

"Poof?" the little fairy chimed in.

"No, he was _just_ my enemy for a time. I have had many enemies for a long time, and still do," he tried a new combination after the first two failures. "But the truth is, I only have _one _arch enemy."

At that moment, the phone began to ring. After two buzzes, it was picked up from the other side.

"Hello? This is Nicky speaking," said a woman on the line.

"Hi Ms. Nicky, this is Timmy Turner," said the boy. "Uh...Tootie's friend, remember?"

"Oh! Hi Timmy, nice to hear from you," the woman sounded fairly excited that he was calling. "How can I help you?"

Taking a breath, the boy asked "Do you mind if I speak with your daughter?"

"Ooh! Not at all," Nicky's voice was as pleasant as ever. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you as well."

It took Timmy a moment to realize she was talking about Tootie. Shaking his head, but remembering she couldn't see him in the first place, Timmy said "Wait!"

There was silence on both ends. Not that he knew what was going on her side of the phone, Timmy looked behind him to see that his fairies were staring at him.

"I meant...your other daughter."

Nicky was quiet at first before saying "Oh...one moment please." The phone became silent as Turner waited. Looking at his fairies, he saw that faces were filled with disbelief. What exactly was it that he was doing?

"Um...Timmy?" Nicky's voice broke the silence.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Good, well...here you go," were the last words Timmy heard from Tootie's mom that night. The telephone had become silent, the only sound that came from the line was the low static. If Timmy hadn't been talking with Nicky earlier, he would've thought that the line was simply dead. As of right now, it was so quiet that he was almost starting to consider the reality of him actually talking to her earlier. Did he really make the call, did anyone answer, or was he just making this all up in his mind. It was almost like the dark world from his dream, there was nothing and it was starting to effect his mind. He almost felt as if he were going a little insane again, and he probably was when you considered who he was trying to contact. Then Timmy stopped himself, he was thinking too hard. Stressing over what didn't need to be stressed. He needed to get himself together before he messed up. What was it the pink fire told him, something about not falling into the darkness or it would do so vise versa. Calming himself down, Timmy just listened for a moment. Looking at his fairy godfamily, but not focusing on them, he just listened to the phone.

And then he heard it, this particular sound that was all the proof he needed. It was the wind, or rather, it was the behavior of the wind. It dragged back and forth, back and forth. It was nearly silent at first when it gently passed over the telephone. But once he heard it and focused on the rhythm, the sound had become recognizable. The breathing had made the presence of another person become undeniable.

At first, Turner didn't know what to say. He would've preferred to start off with a greeting, but he realized he had already taken up so much time just by standing there. So, he got to the point.

"Are you free this Saturday?" he asked.

The eyes of his fairies had grown wide out of shock. Wanda and Cosmo couldn't believe what he done, even Poof who hadn't been his fairy for as long as they had gave a look that said he questioned his brothers sanity. And in some ways, Timmy agreed with them. He could've just walked away, he could've just left it alone and lived a peaceful life. But at the same time, he just couldn't. He had already come so far, friends with Francis, peace with Trixie, and acceptance of Tootie (on a friendship level). How could he not try his luck once more. Given the chance, he could make his future even brighter. His fairy's would understand that when he explained it to them later. As for right now he couldn't answer them because he was to focused on the phone. They looked as if they wanted to take the phone from him, to poof it away, to even make it so that the telephone never existed. And maybe they should have. But they were too late.

"...Yes."

* * *

I. Am. So. Sorry.

Please don't hate me guys.

It wasn't suppose to be this huge. But then my inner writer kicked in and I had to make it look fabulous.

Well I hope you guy enjoy.

Please enjoy and leave a review. Also I was think of cutting this into two halves. Let me know if you think I should leave it as is or if I should split it.


	5. It's Not A Date!

It's Not a Date!

To anybody who actually reads the A/N at the top and/or bottom, I'm back again! I was taking a break from writing chapters so that I could relax and think about all the other chapters I'm going to write. Aren't I a workaholic. :D

Anyway the title of this chapter is brought to you by me and Samuel Sadi. See, when I kept thinking of writing this chapter, I kept calling it the 'not a date' chapter. Then Samuel had to leave that one review and I was totally convinced. Oh yeah, thank you guys for reviewing my fic. As always, it means a lot to hear from you.

And, as I told my reviewers, I feel responsible to tell you guys that, including this one, we're are looking at four more chapters!

For this arc, at least...

* * *

The week passed by quickly for Timmy. Oh sure, it was slow during the actual week, but it ended faster then what he anticipated. Time always seemed to do that.

Though it wasn't necessarily boring. On Tuesday, Francis returned to class as a fully admitted student to the six grade class. He had gotten a 'B' minus on the test the teachers had prepared for him and surprised even Turner himself. Magic was useful, especially the kind that could conjure nearly anything from a thought, but he didn't think it would actually work so effectively this time since he was the teacher. Heck, if Francis could do that much, then the brunette should start considering looking in a mirror and teaching himself. Everyone knows he needed the extra help with his own homework, Mr. Crocker was being merciless as always.

Wednesday was a good day if you happened to _not_ have fairies. Crocker made many attempts to expose Poof to the general public of the school, one of them involved him putting on a skirt, lipstick, some mascara, and a wig while swinging around an electric butterfly net. By the end of the day, after Turner foiled his evil teachers plans for the...well, far more times than he was actually willing to count, Crocker refused to remove his feminine disguise.

Something about feeling "...like a woman, named Linda."

Thursday proved to be just as entertaining. Like Francis from before, Tootie had finally been accepted to the lunch table. Thanks to her arm, she had instantly become a celebrity of the boys who sat there. Chester was trying to teach her a secret handshake, one that anybody who had a life would not actually remember. It was meant to be a joke, and served quite well as one by bringing snickers and chuckles to the other boys. One thing led to another, Tootie got irritated, and finally it turned into an arm wrestling match. Tootie's strength from Monday had returned with a vengeance, Chester, ironically, screamed like a little girl when she nearly twisted his limb off. Afterwards, to show good sportsmanship and keep things friendly, each of the boys to a crack at defeating Tootie themselves.

AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer didn't need to be geniuses to realize that they were going to lose, so they made sure not to strain their arms to hard. Francis, on the other hand, refused to not give it his all. The two were locked in their match for nearly a minute, but it felt like an hour. Truly, it was the most epic battle of the century, no decent human being could ever forget it. The veins in Francis' arm looked as if they were going to burst from his skin and cheer him on. And yet, the girl who sat across the table from him was able to slowly overpower the living fortress. She forced his fist to touch the table, sealing her fifth victory in a row. With a wild grin she turned to Timmy, ready for a sixth.

Gulping, the boy accepted. It would do him no good to back out of the challenge now, he would be seen as a coward. Even though Francis, who was easily the strongest...male at the table, lost to her, at least even the nerds had the courage to take her own. Though he had an uneasy feeling in his gut, Timmy locked thumbs with the girl with pigtails. Chester had placed his hand on the fist they made, waiting to release the tension that was building up. Timmy grinded his teeth together, preparing for the battle to come. Like Sanjay, Elmer, and AJ, he knew he had no chance of winning.

And, yet, like Francis he refused to not try. When Chester removed his hand, the brunette turned and threw everything he had into his arm. He braced himself for Tootie's retaliation, surely, compared to Francis, he wasn't even a good warm up. That was what he thought before he slammed the back side of her hand into the table. He couldn't believe what had happened, and neither could the other boys. He had broken her winning streak that easily, there must have been some mistake. Looking towards her confusingly and with question, Timmy was answered by a apologetic smile and an explanation on how defeating Francis had tired her arm out. He actually started to believe her, before he realized that he couldn't remove his hand from her still powerful grip.

_"Umm, Tootie? You can let go now," he said nervously._

_"Right, but first we have to secure it. Chester count to three..." she said easily._

_"..."_

_"...hundred."_

_"Tootie?"_

_"Times one thousand."_

_"Please don't do this."_

_"Squared-"_

_"Let go of me!"_

Yep, Thursday was indeed just as heart attacking as Wednesday. On Friday, the students were released earlier than expected and the boy spent the rest of the day with his friends. This time he was playing video games with Chester and AJ, just like the good old days. He was happy to be with his two best friends after a long summer stuck in Dimmsdale, it was nice to know that some things stayed the same amongst all the changes that were occurring around him. Actually, to be honest, he needed to know that throughout the first week of school, for Timmy couldn't help but notice the growing anxiety within him.

Ever since he made that call on Monday night.

Each day at school, or out, he subconsciously made sure to pay extra attention to his surrounding environment. Not that he went through the trouble of recognizing the color of the sky and shape of a ball, that's just silly. But he focused on his friends and family, for in them, and the time he spent with them, he found an anchor. He needed something to distract him, something that could take his mind away from the issue at hand, something that was bigger than the elephant in the room.

But as each day disappeared to night and night disappeared to day, that elephant grew bigger. And his anchor became a shadow swallowed by the one of the great beast.

On Friday night, he spent what could be considered the most fun get together with AJ and Chester after a long time. He wished for many things to celebrate their all-summer-long reunion. Soda, chips, candy, movies, video games, stuff, the point is that it was an awesome reunion! If they ever ran out of something, Timmy made sure to wish for more and blame the internet. And yet, the one thing he couldn't wish for was more time.

He could have, of coarse, but he understood better than most that even that wasn't the answer. As the night went on, he found himself pleading through his actions for the two of them to stay longer. And even though he never said it, they answered by giving just a few more minutes at whatever they were doing. The three boys had been close friends for a long time, they could just feel when something was off with a member of the group. They themselves never asked what was wrong, much to Timmy's appreciation, all they knew was that they were needed.

Eventually, though, it had to come to an end. Just when the clock was a minute from midnight, the boys had asked their host if he felt like playing one more game. When Turner looked to meet their eyes, he recognized what could only be known as sympathy. It wasn't pity, just an offering of a shoulder to lean to on.

Slowly he came to realize just how much he taxed them that night, and decided to send them on their way.

In which case, his father didn't mind driving them home. It gave him a reasonable excuse to make a quick run to buy something incredibly expensive and dangerous at the store so he could give Dinkleberg a 'gift' before he left tomorrow.

And while his father, AJ, and Chester thought of how they were killing two birds with one stone by taking this course of action, Timmy could only see the bigger and deeper meaning that it had for him. Come tomorrow, he was going to be all on his own. There would be no one to stand at his side, his parents were going out of town, his friends had their own plans for the weekend, and he was not taking his godfamily along with him.

"Why not?!" Wanda asked when the boy broke the news to her.

"It just...doesn't feel right," was all he could manage to say to her.

"What, bringing us along or going in the first place?!" she could hardly believe what he was saying.

At this point, Cosmo and Poof appeared above their fishbowl to join in on the conversation. They had been swimming in the castle, preparing for bed, when they noticed the argument the two were having.

"Hey Suicidal Timmy, hello Pessimistic Wanda," Cosmo said as a greeting, catching both of their attention.

"What's that suppose to mean?" they said in unison.

Cosmo made an open dictionary and some reading glasses appear. "'That'. A term of-"

"Not that 'that'!" they spoke in harmony once more. Glancing at each other in confusment, Timmy and Wanda took a moment to reorganize themselves before speaking.

Starting off, Timmy asked "Just what makes you think I'm being suicidal?"

Silence.

"Okay. That was a stupid question. Don't bother answering it," said the boy as he folded his arms across his chest.

"And just what makes you think I'm being pessimistic?" said the pink haired fairy.

More silence.

"...Without good reason?" she added after a second.

"Oh, well in that case I'll tell you," said Cosmo before he cleared his throat.

"First on the list, you're Wanda and therefore are doomed to an entire life of pessimism. Second, Timmy is about to do something so incredibly stupid that I'm starting to feel challenge. Usually it doesn't have to be that ridiculous before your pessimism starts to show."

The two turned back to each other as they prepared to enter another argument, when they stopped to think about what Cosmo actually said. Turning to him again, they asked in unison "So wait, do you agree with me or him/her?"

"Hmm, I'm going to have to take that up with my supervisor," he said before turning to Poof.

"Poof poof."

Nodding knowingly, Cosmo said "Yeah, it's about fifty-fifty."

"What?!" they questioned him once again.

"To be honest, both of you are right and that makes both of you wrong at the same time," Cosmo said as he succeeded in confusing them even more. "Let me put it this way. Timmy, your plans for tomorrow are absolutely idiotic. I'm questioning the sanity that this idea obviously doesn't have. Are you trying to get an early peek at your grave."

"That stupid, huh?" said Turner.

Cosmo's closed his eyes slightly as his look became serious and said "There can only be one in this family...and all of them happen to be me!"

"That doesn't make any-" Timmy stopped short as Cosmo epic stare down became more...epic. "Fine, it's you."

"That what I thought" said the green haired fairy after snapping his fingers. "And Wanda, even though you're right ninety-nine, point ninety-nine, percent of the time, Timmy also comes up with great ideas."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not saying that most of his ideas don't back fire...a lot. But I am saying that he has a habit of seeing things through with great results by coming up with more ideas. He's moves within impromptu, thinks best on his feet. At any moment, even with the odds stacked up against him, he can turn everything around in an instant. So even if you're my Wanda who's intuition I've learned to trust after ten thousand years, and still counting, I can't single out the fact that Timmy, who obviously doesn't know what he's doing, knows what he's doing."

At that moment, Cosmo flew over to his wife and grasped her palm. Then he lead her to Turner and took his hand as well. Puling them just a little closer, he placed both palms together.

"Can't we...just give him a chance," he said. Wanda's cheeks were tainted slightly with pink. Turning away from her husband's gaze and looked at her godson.

"And Timmy, you know Wanda's instinct is not to be taken lightly...especially when she's thinking in your best interest." Now it was Timmy's turned to feel a little ashamed. In response, he turned to Wanda. Scratching the back of his head, he put some thought to his next words.

"Um...sorry if I worry you," he said.

"No problem...sorry for doubting you," she replied.

"It's just, I feel like I've got to do this on my own. Or at least, put forth my own best effort."

"I can understand that I guess. It's just I want to make sure you're safe, and, above all, succeed."

"Thanks," he said. "Maybe, if you guys could keep a distance, you could come along."

At this, Wanda's eyes twinkled. "We could just keep an eye on you, and help if it's an emergency."

"Yeah! It'll almost be like when we made friends with Francis," Turner was suddenly with the idea of taking his godparents along with him.

"I think I would enjoy that," the pink haired fairy smiled. The two were finally in agreement for the first time that night, they were back on board together. It was always better to know his godfamily supported him, especially since he went off on his own accord many times.

At that moment, Cosmo placed his hand on Timmy's face before shoving him away. Looking Wanda in the eye, he grinned a grin that reminded Turner of Tootie.

"Of course, Mrs. Fairywinkle-Cosma, if these results are not to your liking we could discuss them over dinner," he said in a voice that apparently was suppose to be charming. "Say, my place tonight? I've just installed a brand new bear skin rug."

Exercising amazing disdain, Wanda put her own hand on Cosmo's face and shoved him towards their son.

Looking at his father, the little fairy chimed questioningly "Poof?"

"It wasn't a 'no'!"

"One of these days..." the pink fairy looked towards her godson. "So, we're set for tomorrow?"

"Hehe, yeah I guess so," Timmy found his godparents amusing in their relationship. "You gonna ask me what the plan is?"

"Nope," she raised a hand to stop him.

"Good because I haven't really thought that far," he rubbed the back of his forehead to show his folly.

"I'll take Cosmo's advice on that note."

"Hmm?" the boy raised an eyebrow as his look became quizzical.

"My instincts are telling me..." she closed her eyes as if she were giving great thought over the matter "...that you'll come up with something spectacular tomorrow."

Timmy blushed slightly before giving a small smile. Wanda raised her wand before poofing her godson in his pajamas, into his bed, and turned off the lights. And with that the fairy themselves returned to their fishbowl as goldfish. Timmy got comfortable, and was even starting to doze off, when all of a sudden his fairies started making ruckus.

"What the-" that was obviously Wanda.

"I told you I installed a brand new bear skin rug," replied Cosmo.

"Cosmo, that's an actual live bear!"

"Well yeah, but he's also a live bear who rents himself as a bear skin rug."

"Grrr," Timmy heard the bear for the first time.

"Yeah yeah, you'll get your money pal. I'm trying to sweet talk my sweetheart here."

"Growl?" the tone had changed slightly.

"What do you mean you don't take the dust that accumulates inside of an empty wallet?!"

"RAWR!"

At that point the fishbowl started jumping up and down, back and forth, and basically giving the brunette a pretty fair idea of what was happening inside. This went on for a bit before the entire bowl went _poof_ and returned to it's normal state. And just like that, the night became quiet once more. Looking up towards the ceiling of his room, Timmy soon found himself entranced by the deep blue that sat above him. His thoughts became weary and his eyelids became heavy. Whatever turmoil tomorrow might or might not bring could wait until then. It wasn't that he had suddenly become calm and collected over it, oh no he, was still amazed that he was going through with it. He just wasn't going to let it bother him.

For tonight was the first time this entire week that he was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"_Sigh,_" the boy let out a breath of air to relax himself.

"This is Everyone's-Favorite-Character-On-The-Show to Pink-Tooth. Do you read me Pink-Tooth? Over," a voice came from Timmy's ear. Before he left the house this morning, it was decided that he would use an ear mic to communicate with his fairies. The same devices that secret agents used to communicate with one another, only different. There was no wire or mouth piece, instead this device was able to hear things from a good distance away. It was a tiny, gold star that sat in the boy's ear, giving off the impression of wireless ear plug.

"Yeah Cosmo, what's up?" Timmy asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you talking to? Over," the fairy replied.

Timmy sighed again before saying "Right. Hi Everyone's-Favorite-Character-On-The-Show, I read you loud and clear."

The ear mic remained silent.

"...Over," the boy added.

"Very good, Pink-Tooth. We're receiving readings that show a rise in your stress levels. We'd like you to tone it down a bit, maybe a lot. Over."

"Well, I'm trying my best. But I just can't stay 'calm'," Timmy said. Taking another deep breath, he took the time to survey his surroundings once more. He sat at a table in the food court of the mall. This was were he had planned to meet the second party of this get together. The food court at the mall, ten A.M., Saturday. It was just a few minutes before the actual time that was set, and there was still no sign of the second party. While you could say that there was no issue with this, it wasn't even time, it still played terrible tricks on the boys mind. Was she going to be late, if so than for how long? Was it possible that she simply wasn't coming at all?

"Hey, Pink-Tooth! We're seeing spikes in your stress level. Stay cool. Over," Cosmo said over the ear mic.

"I'm not sure if that's possible Cosmo," Timmy said as his breathing became more audible.

"Who's Cosmo? I'm Everyone's-," before his godfather could get any farther than that he was interrupted.

"We're NOT calling you that," Wanda's voice appeared in Timmy ear mic.

"Awe. But why not? Over."

"Because it's ridiculously long, ridiculously stupid, and just plain ridiculous," she laid it out for him.

"You mean ridiculously awesome," Cosmo barked back. "But I'll admit that it's a little long. You can call me EFCOTS for short. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, yes it would. Thank you Cos-I mean, EFCOTS," Wanda actually sounded grateful with their agreement.

"No problem Discount-Blonda."

The mic became dead silent. Timmy could feel tension build up over the line, and an immense murderous aura was growing. Wanda was one of the most patient and disdainful person Timmy ever knew. But there were certain buttons you did not push, ever. Comparing her with her sister was one of them.

"Wanda…" the boy said "Cosmo didn't mean it."

"I'm not mad at Cosmo…" her voice seemed perfectly natural before it turned into what sounded like blades being dragged across concrete "…but 'EFCOTS' is a different matter."

"_Gulp_," Turner tried to swallow his nervousness as if it were a tangible. "Please don't hurt him."

"Is that a wish?" she asked.

"Wanda!" the boy nearly screamed.

"Huh? What are you doing at central command instead of site B Discount-Blon-" Cosmo was abruptly interrupted as new sounds began to dominate the line.

The mic went silent for quite a while, Timmy was beginning to worry. Then there was something like a muffled bubble, the mic on their end was being moved.

"Poof poof?" Poof said through the mic.

"I'm here Poof, what happened?" Timmy inquired on the health of his godparents.

"Poof, poo poo poof," his little brother chimed.

"What do you mean they just disappeared?!"

"Poof!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the brunette apologized. "It's just that it's almost time, I'm getting a little nervous, and now Wanda and Cosmo are…are…"

He couldn't bring himself to say it, for now his fairy godparents were gone. Where they were, he had no idea. If they would return soon, he still had no idea. All he knew now was that he was actually alone like he wanted to be in the first place…except now was not the first place. Now, felt as if he been dumped in the middle of nowhere without a map.

As that realization struck him, his breathing became quicker and shallow. He could feel pressure in his head increase and decrease at the same time, as his very mind was trying to escape in a great rush. He felt like fainting, he thought he was going to pass out right there. He…he had to get out of there, he had no idea what he was thinking when he set this up. He tried getting out of his chair and nearly tripped over it at the same time. Using the handle to hold himself up, the brunette tried to get his breathing together.

"Poof Poof!" the sound of his little brother came to him all of a sudden. Timmy remembered that he was, in fact, not alone.

"Yeah…yeah I'm still here Poof," said the boy through his raspy breath.

"Poof," the fairy added.

"I-I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Pooof, pooof," this time words came out in a soothing manner.

"Breath, yeah I am," Timmy said as he started taking deeper breaths.

"Poof?"

"Time? It's…" Timmy looked at a large clock that sat on a wall.

The time was ten o'clock.

Suddenly, Timmy felt at ease. He didn't feel like he was going to pass out anymore. His breathing became slower and less erratic, and pretty soon it returned to normal. His body seemed to regain its balance and he found that he no longer needed the chair to hold him up. Wiping his forehead for whatever sweat that might have broken free, Timmy started to realize that he finally let go of all his anxiety. All this time, even when he thought he was ready, it still lurked beneath the surface. Now he was free.

"Hey Poof, sorry about that," he said. "I almost lost it there for a second, I'm surprised I didn't." The little fairy responded in a cheery voice as he accepted the apology, causing Turner to smile. Timmy looked across and around the food court, trying to see if his guest had arrived. Now that he finally got over the pressure he had been building up all week, his thoughts became clearer. He didn't see her anywhere in near of him, so he decided that he would go look for her. He turned around and started to walk away, when he bumped into someone.

"Oof, sorry about that. I didn't see-" he stopped short when he got a better look at the person who he walked in to. Standing over him with great height, wearing black pants with a green t-shirt that oozed familiarity, was…some random stranger he had never met in his life. "Huh?"

"Hey man, watch where you're going," the guy said as he leaned over. This allowed Timmy to see his face more clearly. He had a Mohawk which was dyed in heavy dark blue and piercings that lined up in two rows on either side of his nose. He also had a lot of black eyeliner to surround his eyes. But his most noticeable distinction were his eyebrows, which were incredibly huge. Timmy found it pretty hard to turn his attention away from them. It was like furry caterpillars had gotten stuck to his face. He almost would have thought the guy had an actual unibrow if it wasn't for the narrow but sharp space in between them.

"What're you looking at?" the guy said in what Timmy guessed was supposed to be an intimidating voice.

Snapping back to reality, Turner said "Who the heck are you?"

The guy's face went blank for a moment, surprised by the brunette's question. Then his face turned and gave off an angry look at the kid standing in front of him. Who was this little punk to question him so simply, who was he to question him at all?!

"You giving me lip, chomps?" the guy remarked on his teeth as he stood back to his full height. He was even taller than Francis, and Timmy realized that he was much older. A full blown teenager stood before him.

"Depends. Are you trying to wink or are you seriously mad at me?" Timmy threw his own comeback into the guys face. Once again, the older teenager was taken aback by the younger one's bravery. Even Timmy was surprised that he was bucking up against him. Normally, he wasn't one to agitate others like this. To be honest, though, he started it anyway.

"Okay…that's it," the guy began to crack his knuckles. As each pop rang out from his enclosed his fist, Timmy instinctively prepared his body to move into action. His feet spaced apart from each other, weight was being place at their tips in the front. Hands were opening and closing, back and forth, into and out of fist as if they couldn't decide what angle they wanted to be curled at.

Timmy was still surprised by all this, by the fact that he was getting ready to fight and that he couldn't take the guy in front of him seriously. This dude was a joke, a funnier one than Cosmo. Even if he was taller than Francis, it was only by a few inches. Plus, the boy could tell just by looking that the teenager's muscle and bone mass weren't anywhere near in comparison. He was, in short, a chump. After facing down many villains that clearly outclassed the punk, there were hardly any reasons why the boy should've taken him seriously.

Maybe it was because he usually had fairies at his side and more than often bested his opponents by outwitting them instead of overpowering them. Remembering that he was short on at least one of those things, Timmy's attitude changed. He realized that this was going to be more difficult than what he originally thought. Lowering himself just a bit, Turner braced himself for the teen's attack.

"It's lights out for you kid," the teen pulled back his arm to a punch. Timmy tensed himself up, ready to dodge the guy's attack. If he could get to his side, then he might be to deliver his own punch. And if that wasn't enough, he could always throw a chair at him. But before either combatants could move, something miraculous happened.

Out of nowhere, a flash of white light stroke down from the heavens and in between them. It came out of nowhere, shining brightly like an intense camera flash, cackling with great power and loads of electricity. And just like that, the lightning disappeared as if it were nothing but a dream. Both of the boys stood absolutely still, stuck in place like perfect statues. The bolt of lightning cut away at the tension, rending their fight completely obsolete. Its magnificence had robbed them of all their moment, leaving their minds to contemplate what was left.

"_Lightning, during a sunny day with no clouds in the sky. In doors where there's a ceiling_," Timmy said in his minds. The look on the other guy's face, which was now naked of the bushy eyebrows, told him that's what he was also thinking. But it soon proved that only one of them actually understood the significance of this display.

"…Oh no" Timmy's eyes widen. Suddenly, a shadow had been casted over him from behind. With it came an extremely powerful, and familiar sense of killer instinct that seemed to have coiled around his very soul.

"You're late..." said a voice that matched the shadow in its ominous nature.

His knees became weak, it was a surprise that he manage to stand. A chill as cold as ice climbed his spine like a latter, until it reached the top and whispered in his ear promises of blizzards. Turner seemed to become attune to the beating of his heart, which grew slow as if something grabbed ahold and wore it out. His blood ran like a slush, for it to was being held back by an unforeseeable force. All of this pressure kept him from running away, kept him from acting on his fear. In some ways, that was a good thing. Even if it terrified him in others. Slowly, the brunette turned his head to see who it was. Even though he had no doubt.

Towering behind him stood a girl. Like the boy who Turner nearly fought just now, she wore black pants and a green shirt. Also like him, she was much older than Timmy and well into her teens. And that was were the similarities ended; because besides the age difference and preference in cloths, they were nothing alike.

Her pants, black jeans, match the darkness she inspired in the hearts and minds of other. The green t-shirt matched the venom she put into her deception and deviousness. Also, it was raised to give a clear view of her mid section. As if to buck at and mock anyone by showing them the defenselessness of her flat belly, beckoning any to oppose her. Her skin was creamed and most likely smooth, not giving any credit to what battles she may or may not have fought. She was also a natural redhead, her hair flowed behind her in a ponytail. It seemed to glowed as if it were a blazed by an inner fire, if the tip were white then it cold have been confused for a glorious red fox tail. Finally, Turner met eyes with this girl. They were pink, maybe even hot pink, and they burned right back into his own pupils. The way this girl carried herself was also different from the guy. She was not a punk, chump, or any kind of wannabe. She was the real deal, a dragon amongst lizards. She wasn't just taller than Francis, she was more powerful than Francis. Her aura more imposing than ten angry Wandas, her presence more suffocating than a hundred Tooties.

"Twerp," she said in a voice he was all too familiar with.

"...Vicky," was all he could say with his mouth which was at a loss for words. She grinned at him, pleased with hearing her name fall from his lips on reflex. The grin did nothing to calm Timmy down, for now he could feel his heart race uncontrollably and his blood rushed throughout his body like a flood.

"Wait. When you say 'Vicky', do you mean _that_ Vicky? As in...Icky Vi-" the guy behind Timmy also seemed familiar with the legend of Vicky. He was cut off when she took her gaze off of Timmy and turned it upon him. Timmy watch as the grin disappeared into a frown and her eyes filled with scorn.

"Who the heck are you?" her voice was filled with knives that shredded the teen to ribbons. At that moment, he had the answer to his question. Knowing full well that he was not wanted around here and clearly did not want to be anywhere near here, the guy burned rubber in his shoes. As he ran, Timmy could hear his footsteps grow more and more distant and quiet. He was actually starting to miss the other guy, even if he was poor company. Vicky watched as the stranger left and, when she had become more bored than she already was with his fading presence, she turned her attention back on Timmy. This time she didn't give so much as a hint of a grin, though this itself wasn't any better. Timmy remained standing, unblinking, unmoving, and somehow hoping that she wasn't actually seeing him.

"Don't tell me..." she leaned down until she came to eye level with the boy "...you called me out here for a staring contest." Okay, now he blinked.

"N-no," he said in his defense.

"Hmph," the girl rose back to her full height. "Now you look like a sore loser."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, the brunette retorted with "I did _not _call you out here just for a stupid staring contest."

Vicky's eyes seemed to change at his back talk, and Timmy didn't like the way they looked now. The fire which blazed in defiance inside of them would not settle for another, there could only be one. Reaching a hand towards him, it seemed that Vicky was going to carry out the will of that fire. Timmy's body went ridged, torn between running away and actually moving an inch in the presence this tyrant. Not knowing what to do, Timmy closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming. He would've stayed like that forever. And yet, all he felt was her palm being gently placed on the top of his head.

"You grew taller since I've last saw you," she said to him before removing her hand. When Turner realized that she wasn't about to do him bodily harm, he opened his eyes to see her walking towards the table he was sitting at. "But you're still a twerp, Twerp."

Spinning on her heel, she plopped a seat in the chair Timmy was sitting in when while he was waiting for her. Kicking her feet in the air, she placed them on the table itself before leaning back comfortably. Regaining control over his body for the second time that day, Timmy walked over to the table. He gave Vicky a wide birth and walked to the opposite side. When his hand got to close to the edge, the tip of his finger was shocked. Recoiling as quickly as possible, the boy grabbed a nearby chair and placed it as close as he could sit without getting electrocuted. Then he joined her.

"So..." the redhead said behind closed eyes "if you didn't call me here for a staring contest, was it so you give me the wonderful experience of a school principal?" Timmy might have smiled if it wasn't for the fact that he was scared witless, he in fact did feel like he stepped into the principal's office. Vicky gave off an air that said she owned the entire place, Timmy was just visiting on some business. Shaking his head at the thought, Timmy began to speak.

"You're the late one."

Silence.

Wow. Great way to start a conversation with evil incarnate literally sitting across the table.

"Did I see you?"

"No-"

"Then you're late," she said before closing her eyes again. Though it seemed like she was sleeping, Timmy knew better. She had one of the strangest abilities to take a cat nap and laze away, becoming completely ignorant of the world and everything around her, yet still be ready to jump if she needed to. Still, it didn't mean that it wasn't somewhat irritating. Hey, he was actually feeling something besides absolute fear towards her for the first time today. One could not be sure if he deserves a cookie or smack to the face to snap him back to reality, but it was a step.

"Soo," he tried to start their conversation again. This time she didn't respond so he continued to ask "How was your week?"

This kid was a genius!

"Meh, so so," her answer was short.

"Babysitting anyone lately?" Brillia-Okay he should hit himself for that one.

"Nah, this year I'm reeling everything in."

Oh? Timmy became curious and inquired "What do you mean?" At first the only thing she did was sit there, but eventually she decided that he was worthy enough of hearing her breathe words.

"Well, I'm preparing for next year," she said before she slipped back into her quiet cat nap like state. The table remained silent for a while.

"..."

"_Sign_. College, Twerp. Next year I'm going to college," she spelled it out for him.

"Oooh," said Timmy as he came to understanding. He remembered that Vicky was six years older than him, so she was eighteen. A high school senior embarking on her last year as what many considered her childhood. "So you've been busy lately?"

"Yeah you could say that. Trying to raise my grades up, find scholarships, and other stuff so I can get into a 'respectable' university next year," she used a sarcastic tone with the word respectable. "To be honest, I wish I could've kept my old job. But I would've been too busy having fun than to actually work on getting into college."

Timmy could feel a sweat drop appear somewhere on his face, he knew all too well about what Vicky considered fun.

"I was working so diligently when you called me on Monday," she continued. "I was debating if I should've gone to your place and had some 'fun' with you, but I'm actually grateful to have an excuse to get out of the house."

Dodge a bullet there.

"So how's school? I heard you had played a trick on Trixie," she caused Timmy to raise an eyebrow. His face was filled with confusement, she was actually interested in his life. Then she added "Tootie wouldn't stop talking about it, or you for that matter."

"O-oh, yeah," he smirked when he thought about it. "Gave Trixie a blank note and told her it was everything I loved about her."

"Ha, nice," she grinned. "Also, what's this about Francis taking on her security guard?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he took him on, it didn't escalate that far. But he definitely got on his nerves, I thought he was going to throw both of us in the trash can."

"Speaking of throwing, is it true my little threw her lunch at the snotty rich kids?"

"Yep. Mines as well, but she got them."

"Mmm," Vicky's grinned seemed warm with pride. "Don't take nothing from nobody, definitely my blood."

"In the case where she scares me, yes-" Timmy took only a split second before he clamped his mouth shut. Vicky's feature and demeanor did not change, but that didn't change the fact that she heard him loud and clear. Timmy could tell he had stepped over some boundary, how could he not have after basically insulting her? He didn't mean it as such, it just slipped out. And now he waited in anticipation for her to exact what she would consider a 'just' punishment.

"God, you're selfish," she said finally breaking the boy from his thought.

"Huh..." he was surprised that she didn't break anything else.

"Jeez, I mean, you're going to have those lips for the rest of your life," she sighed. "And my poor little sister just wants them for a few hours a day, everyday."

"..."

The redhead from across the table opened one eye. "That was a joke."

Timmy blinked. "...No it's wasn't."

At that moment, Vicky started to chuckle. And then she started to laugh. Timmy was shocked. It wasn't her evil babysitter, which was capable of making him feel like a victim before she started her torture routine. Instead just was just an honest laugh, and it was a hard one at that. He could see her clutch at her sides which must have started to hurt, he almost thought she was going to fall when she even started to lean back in her chair. At once he got up from his own chair, ready to make an attempt to catch if she leaned back too far. But then she had raised a hand to stop him, and began to reel in her laughing until she came to a stop. And there they were, Timmy out of his chair to help her and Vicky kindly stopping him from exerting himself. A spark ignited in both of their eyes and the two began laughing again together. Such an odd thought which had passed through both of their minds simultaneously, how could they not laugh?

Timmy was starting to ease his sides from the pain that they now felt, and it gave him a moment to watch his guest who was trying to do the same. At first he was frightened by her laughter, and then he realized that it was her that he was actually scared of. But at this moment, the chuckles she was trying to gain control over made her look...less scary.

Finally, she got her laughing under control. Kicking her feet off the table, she stood up.

"Well, thanks for wasting my time twerp. Lets do it again sometime." And with that, she started to walk past him in the direction she came. As Timmy watched her go, he suddenly felt an emptiness. Maybe it was just him overthinking, but those last words she chose...felt like they weren't picked lightly. What had he just done, make a few comments, and laugh. Watching her walk away, Timmy became cold even though sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Wait!" he called. He was almost afraid she was going to continue walking, whether or not she actually heard him most likely wouldn't have affected her. He was all but too surprised when she stopped and turned around.

"Oh? Finally going to tell me why you have me out here," she wore a clever smile on her face. "Alright, let's hear it then."

Turner was quiet at first, not sure what to say. "I know we're not on the best of terms, and it'll be a long time before we come to better ones...if we ever can."

She was quiet, her face still. Completely serious.

"But I-" he was searching for the word that he knew was somewhere inside of him. Vicky's piercing gaze didn't help him collect his thoughts properly, and she didn't show any signs of stopping.

"I don't want to be scared of you anymore!"

There, he finally said it. He realized just how out of breath he was, his breathing all over the place. He almost forgot about Vicky there, even though he was contemplating over the fact he had basically just challenged Vicky. Looking back towards her, he was startled when he saw she was right in front of him. He backed away, but didn't get past an inch when he bumped into the table.

"That is, utterly, the dumbest reason anyone could ever come up for calling me. Especially for you," she said in a monotonous voice. "I can think of whole list of better things to bring me out here. Revenge and…well concerning you and me, that's the only reason I can think of. But we're way pass that point, you're probably just happy that we never have to see each other again."

Timmy avoided meeting her gaze. "I thought I would be happy to, I've dreamed of this day for quite a long time…no offensive."

"None taken."

"But the fact is that I'm not," he spoke remorsefully. "We've got…history…together. I'm not going to forget you any time soon, and I'm sure that goes vise versa. I rather not wake up every day, for the rest of my life, and the first thing I remember about you is how much I'm afraid of you."

"Maybe I'd enjoy that," she said in an indifferent tone. "I remember us agreeing that I'm a monster who feeds on the fear of children."

"Yeah, and maybe you are," he with grim realization. And then his eyes lit up with the same defiance from before, the kind that caused him to stand up in the face of danger. "But it just so happens that I'm one kid who's not going to settle for that excuse."

Vicky raised a curious eyebrow, silently questioning what he meant.

"Starting from today, I want us to be friends!"

You had admit, he deserved points for that. He might have wanted to say more, but that right there was enough. It was to the point and, according to the look on Vicky's face, extremely effective. It was wiped clean of the scornful look from before, like a computer's browsing history after it was deleted. She was utterly surprised, completely blindsided, and obviously not expecting any of that a moment ago. She probably had been thinking all week that he was indeed, most likely, trying to get back at her for the last four years of pain and humiliation. She did however, seem to notice her blank stare after a while. She coughed a bit before taking a step back, preparing her words as she gave herself some room.

"There's only two ways that's going to happen," she said before raising her hand. As she spoke, she lifted her fingers to count. "One, you pay me. How much you got on you?"

Timmy blinked before reaching into his pockets. "Don't even bother," she stopped him. "As much as I would love to take your money, and I'm still considering it, you only have pennies to what I want. So option number two, well actually there is no option number two for you, because you would have to be hot. When I say this, I mean the most offense-"

"Don't you mean 'no' offensive?"

"-All offense, when I say that I don't know what my sister see's in you. So sorry to burst your bubble, but it looks like you're out of options," she shrugged her arms nonchalantly. Timmy could feel himself grow pale. At first he thought that she was joking, but nothing about her said that what she spoke was anything but the truth. And for moment, he almost thought that he could do it.

"Well, guess I'll be on my way-"

"Option three," he interrupted her. She looked down at him, curious as to what was compelling him to do so. "I do whatever it takes to make you change your mind." She laughed once more, though this time he could detect the evil cackle that was harmonious with it. The Vicky in front of him right now, was the one he knew best.

"That's not option three," she corrected him. "Option three would have been you and I actually doing something together, of course that usually lines up with option tw-"

"Then let's do it," he said before she could finish. Though wait a second, was she about to say that option three had something to do with option two. Before Turner could think it over, Vicky's hand shot out towards him. With blinding speed, he could barely move as it struck. Yet all it did was strike the table, leaving an audible smack. Vicky lowered herself a bit...a bit to close that is. Her face came closer to his own, causing Timmy to lean back and further away from her. Once he doing limbo over the table, she was only inches away.

"Are you asking me out?" she grinned.

"WHAT?!" he couldn't stop himself from shouting. "No!"

"Oh right. I forgot," she stepped back to give him some breathing space. "You already did that on Monday."

Timmy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "T-This is not a date!"

"Who said 'date', not me," she tried to sound innocent. "Relax, it was a joke." Joke or not, Timmy could hardly believe what she was saying. Him and Vi-OH, he didn't even want to think about it. He furiously began rubbing his head, as if he could push out the thought.

"Alright then," Vicky's voice had a slight change in it, gaining the boy's curiosity. "There's this one place I was hoping to go to when I had the spare time. If you're interested, I'll let you accompany me."

Thinking about it for a moment, Turner asked "Where to?"

"Someplace, _fun_," she said in a way that made Turner question the legitimacy in this. On one hand, _fun_ could mean a lot of things that weren't necessarily fun for him. This could've been Vicky's way of luring him in so she could get one last chance of torturing him for the year. It was a possibility, she fairly enjoyed it. So much in fact that she was the reason he had fairies in the first place.

But it was also a chance. He was tired of living in fear of this woman, even if yesterday's enemy didn't become tomorrow's friend, he had enough of this cat and mouse relationship.

"Alright, option three it is."

* * *

Thinking back on that morning, maybe he should've rethought about choosing option number three.

You know, just a little more consideration before agreeing to go who knows where with Vicky. Then it turns out that who knows where is a paintball range, and that some other people rented it out for the specific hour he and Vicky arrived. Then Vicky being Vicky forced the manager to let them in on the match, thus infuriating the match participants. Who were on different teams but now, thanks to Vicky, joined forces to give the duo hell for the next hour. You know, just a little consideration.

As a handicap for the obvious difference in team size, Vicky and Timmy were allowed to go first. Giving them the chance to become more familiar with their surroundings before the larger team came two minutes later. In half that time, the redhead manage to disappear like fairy that went _poof_. Leaving Turner to himself as the clock began to reach the end of its two minute period.

"Why did I ever agree to this," he said as went pass some trees. "Paintball is fun and all, I'll admit she was right about that. But did she really have to call them-"

At that moment, he heard an alarm go off. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he turned in the direction from which it came. It was from the direction of the entrance. Timmy came to the grim realization that his two minutes of peacefully trekking through the forest were over. Stepping behind one of the trees, he began to look himself over and check his gear. Had to admit that this particular range made some nice looking gear. He was wearing camouflage jacket with a hood draped over his head, carried a regular belt filled with ammunition packs. Choice of weapon was a hand gun type, closely resembling a pistol in every way except that the magazine stood horizontally on top.

Made it look pretty cool though. Almost like a blaster from some sci-fi show.

Reaching into one of the packs, he pulled out several pink pellets and began to load them into his weapon. It was Vicky's idea, apparently because it matched his attire and infuriated the team even more. Should one of them manage to hit an enemy, some dude was going to have to walk around in pink for the rest of the game. Not that Turner saw an issue with that, he had been walking around in pink for his entire life.

As he loaded the weapon, he became aware of how quiet the forest had become. Though there were no squirrels or anything like that, there were some birds around chirping merrily away. But ever since the alarm, the chirping began to diminish. The birds were becoming quiet, as if some unforeseeable force was on the loose in the woods. It made him uncomfortable. Luckily, he manage to place the ammo in correctly without dropping any.

A rustling in the bushes suddenly caught his attention, spurning him into action. Immediately, he spun around the tree and fired a shot into the direction he thought he heard the noise. The pellet disappeared in a flash, diving into the bushes. The bushes were slightly disturbed by this intrusion, but soon returned to a still state. Turner stood there, muzzle leveled and aimed towards the flora. He could've sworn that they had indeed moved, and he watched too many movies to actually believe that it was a bunny or something. Yet the bushes did not betray any signs of being anything more than bushes.

Letting out a quick sigh, Turner decided that for now the bushes were just bushes. Reaching into the pack that he had opened but a moment ago, he pulled out another pink pellet. It was a shame he had wasted one already, and not even on the enemy. Best make sure to keep control of his trigger finger and the magazine full. Except this time, the pink pellet was simply refusing to enter. Why couldn't reloading by easier like video games, the only bright side to this was the he didn't have to do the extensive math. Finally, the pellet had enough fiddling and jumped out of his hand…not at all a bright side to the wonders of reloading in real life. He leaned to pick it up.

And that saved him from experiencing just how painful a paint ball could be when taken to the face.

_SPLAT_. The sound came from behind him. Looking between his legs, he could see the tree he was behind just a moment ago. Though it was upside down, he could make out where a blue paintball hit at what would have head level for him. Immediately his body reacted by kicking forward and sending him into a roll in one direction.

_SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT._ Several more shots came from behind him, proving that it was definitely no mistake for him to be too careful. He finally reached the side of another tree when a fourth shot flew right past him. Once there, he picked himself up and pressed his back against the bark. Looking in the direction he had just come from, he saw three large splats of blue lined up, so perfectly, that all they needed was an arrow to point at him. If it wasn't for the boy's quick reflex, he would've been hit three times by now and possibly four.

Whoever was firing the paintball gun was pretty accurate. Taking a deep breath, Timmy looked around the corner of the tree to see who his attacker was. Standing right there in the bushing he had previously been inquiring, was a guy from the enemy team. He was supped up in a vest, military boots, and goggles. His choice of weapon was a rifle type which sat snug in his arms. The man seemed to be extremely angry, and Timmy could see why. His head, if he had not already dyed it, was covered in pink. Timmy wasn't one to make fun of a person's choice in color, for the most obvious reasons by now. But that didn't stop him from letting out a little snicker.

Instantly, the guy leveled his weapon and fired a shot at the boy who was trying not to laugh. For a moment, the only thing Timmy could see was blue. Then he stepped behind the tree as quickly as he could to avoid being hit in the face. As the paintball flew on until it ended with an audible _SPLAT_, Timmy came to a clear definition of the guy.

"_Very accurate!_" he said in his head. The guy didn't stop firing the paintball gun. Clearly infuriated his new hair color and Timmy's laughing, he kept firing at the tree. As if he expected the rounds to somehow grow stronger from his rage and break through the trunk. They didn't of course, and Timmy was forced to continue relying on the tree for a shield. Suddenly, the guy stopped firing on him. At first, Timmy thought of this as a blessing. But then he became curious, what was the guy doing? Being behind the tree meant he was safe so long as he kept it between him and his opponent, but it meant that he could watch what he doing either. Being in the dark on such a matter did not sit well with the brunette, the guy could've walked away and he would still be stuck here out of fear. He needed to investigate the situation. Gathering his courage, he peeked behind the tree again,

The guy was loading his weapon, Timmy realized after he saw him fiddling with it. He was just about done when he saw Timmy staring at him. Raising his weapon, he fired again. And once again, Timmy dodged it in the nick of time.

"_Dang! He was reloading, didn't even see me for a few seconds, and I had him_," he yelled in his head. Turner had missed a prime window, taking down an enemy who had no way of returning the favor and was defenseless. He started to realize that he wouldn't get another chance like this so easily, the guy was very accurate and, besides the one shot he fired after reloading, seemed to have his anger checked. He wasn't going to wasting any more pellets unless he thought he would get better results. Plus, it had just occurred to Timmy that the guy had a larger magazine than him anyway. So basically, more pellets…yay…

"_Not good, his aim is good, really good. And even if he misses, he still have more ammo than I do_," Timmy said in his head. This guy easily had him overpowered, it wouldn't be long before he painted him in blue. Timmy tried to think, he wasn't exactly sure if it was for winning but he was definitely trying to think of a way to avoid getting shot at. He heard a twig snap in the guy's direction and realized he was on the move, it didn't matter if he could out shoot the boy if he stayed in the exact same spot.

Timmy blinked, and then he blinked again. That last thought had stuck to his head, refusing to leave him. And finally, it dawned on him why.

"I've got an idea," he said under his breath. As the guy came closer, he got into hearing distance of the boy. He couldn't tell what he had said, only that he had spoken. That made him tense and he ready his weapon to open fire on the kid as soon as caught sight of him. The dude was going to make him pay for what he did to his hair, that and for what his older sister said about his team mates. How on earth could she ever call them-

A sudden rustling in the bushes to the guy's right snapped his out of his train of thought. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned and pull the trigger. He fired four times, certain that at least of them would home in on its target give him vengeance. The look of surprisement on his face was something to behold as the young brunette dashed from behind the tree in the opposite direction. Realizing his mistake, the guy immediately turned the muzzle of his rifle towards his quarry and started to lay waste.

_SPLAT._ That one hit the tree as he tried to line up the barrel between him and the boy. _SPLAT_. That one struck the ground where his feet had been three seconds ago. _SPLAT_. Two seconds ago. _SPLAT_. He missed by centimeters! He pulled the trigger one more time, and this time he knew that it would be different. The pellet was flying true, it was going to hit the kid in the face. Or it would have if the boy hadn't suddenly dropped to his knees and slid across the ground. The pellet had flown way above where his head currently was, and harmlessly went _SPLAT_ against the first tree the guy had shot when the kid leaned down all of a sudden.

Looking at him, the guy saw that the brunette was picking something up and trying to force it into the magazine of his paintball gun. He realized, with great satisfaction, that the kid must have dropped a pellet from before and made a wild dash to get it back now. The guy couldn't believe his luck, this was seriously as close to taking candy from a baby as he was going to get. Pointing his muzzle towards the kid's head, he slowly squeezed the trigger. Savoring the anticipation, waiting for sound of it being fired to surprise him. When the thing went click and refused to turn the target blue, his face filled with glee fell into a mask of despair. He was definitely surprised right.

Timmy turned to the guy with a crafty smile of disdain. Raising his paintball gun so it traced the guy's own, he aimed directly for the face. And squeezed the trigger without any mercy. The enemy's face was turned pink in an instant before he fell on his back. At this, Turner felt an immense surge from within himself. Pride, joy, satisfaction? All of them seemed to mix into one drink that he easily sipped on. He couldn't help but marvel at his cleverness.

Back when he was behind the tree, he had remembered that he had dropped one of his paintballs back in the open. He didn't understand the importance of this thought at first, but he refused to just forget it. What he needed to do was to get away from the guy without getting hit, so maybe he could make him waste some of his ammo first. He took the time to count how many shots the guy's rifle fired and, when he thought it over, it came at about ten paintballs. He didn't want to just run into the guys view, he needed a distraction. Looking at his gun, it occurred to him that throwing the five pellets that were inside would definitely get the other guy's attention. But then he would be out of ammo...the dropped pellet!

"_Course I could've just open one of my other packs_," he said in his head. He could've done that, but, after looking at the guy's face once more, he realized it wouldn't have been as fun. Still smiling, he walked over to the bushes to grab the five pellets he tossed. But before he could move more than two feet, several other figures stepped out into his field of view and fired on him. A stinging pain hit his left arm as one of the paintballs scratched it, jarring him awake from his stupor. Turning, he took flight and ran away from the previous battlegrounds.

He ran as fast as he could, and that was pretty fast for a twelve year old. Past trees, bushes, and even a familiar stream he crossed earlier during the handicap. He realized that he was going in the direction of the entrance, and that thought caused him to halt immediately. Something wasn't right about this, he couldn't put his finger on it but something nefarious was lurking just an inch away from him realizing. It was like a word at the tip of his tongue, in fact it was a word at the tip of his tongue. What was it, this feeling that he was in the middle of an ambush?

...That was the word he was looking for.

In an instant, Timmy dived for the nearest cover he find. It just so happened that a boulder twice his size sat only a few feet away. It turned out that he had been right to do so, because before half of his body was stored safely out harms reach, the rest of the enemy team open fired on him. This time, he manage to avoid getting hit. But only barely, he could still feel one of the paintball glide past his legs. Once he was fully behind the boulder, he could hear the paintballs slam into the other side. _SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT!_ They came with fury, refusing to let him have the smallest chance of escape. But as they kept on, Timmy realized that he could benefit from the boulders position. There were some trees nearby...well there were trees everywhere, it's a forest...but there were two trees sitting side by side like a gate. A door to get out of this mess, and opportunity was knocking. Someone else might've been shot down before he could make it, but not Timmy. This twelve year old may not have been the shrimp he was two years ago, but he was still small enough to make it to the trees. Running past them, he could hear the enemy team trying to gun him down but the paintballs only hit other trees in the way.

He almost thought he had gotten off scot free when the three figures from before suddenly appeared in his path and resumed firing on him. Like a cat, but probably not as graceful, the brunette did a one-eighty degree turn and ran back in the direction he had just came from. Back at the boulder he was nearly hit again, but thanks to his size and alert state, he came clean of all shots. Once he was under the protection of the boulder again, he realized that the three teammates weren't firing on him anymore. Well, they did shoot a few paintballs. But they did it so lazily and without aim, almost as if they weren't trying to hit him.

That was when he finally understood what was going on. Indeed this was an ambush, but, instead of using bate, they had sent hounds in to flush him out. He remembered that there were ten people on the other team. They must have sent four scouts out to find him, when one of them finally did the others zeroed in on and flanked him. Of course, whether they got him or not then didn't matter. He was already hurrying towards the main event. Now, while the rest of the team bombarded him with paint, the scouting party were cutting off his escape. At this moment, he was literally stuck against a rock and surrounded in a hard place.

But this wasn't going to last long. The scouting party had the job of pushing him towards the main party. The boulder was getting in the way of that. So at this point, the main party became a wall that could not be breached and the scouting party became hunters who had their prey cornered. He could hear them getting closer even with all the paintballs running loose. Cowering on his side of the boulder, he began to reload. They hounds would find out that this cornered animal was even more dangerous than they originally perceived. He had just finished putting the sixth and final pellet in when the scouting party came from behind a tree. All three of them stood there for a moment, curious as to why Timmy wasn't wearing new colors on his uniform. Seeing that the huge rock at his back was the cause, they instantly switched from hounds to wolves. Aiming directly for him, they began to squeeze their triggers. Timmy leveled his own weapon to them, but he didn't make it in time for the first _SPLAT_.

One of the guys suddenly toppled over. _SPLAT_. A second followed his example. The third guy and Timmy turned towards them with bewilderment. On their faces, as close to their chins as possible, were pink paint shots. Turning in the direction from which they came, the third guy managed to fire a few shots of his own before a pink paint ball hit him in the face. Timmy was left stunned as he fell backwards, and then he remembered that he wasn't a one man army in this match. Looking in the direction from which the shots came, he thought that he could make out a silhouette moving through the trees. Guessing off the top of his head, he figured that it was circling around so that it could get to the enemies side.

"That was close," he said as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking towards the enemy team, he realized just how much they let up their fire. At the same he realized that it was becoming somewhat easier to make out the silhouetted figure in the trees. This worried him, for if the enemy wasn't focused on him and even he could see the shadow move, then it wouldn't be long before she was caught. That actually used to be the norm of things, he letting her reap the consequences of her actions if any ever occurred. But at the same time, it was also the norm of things for him to help in these trying times. So, once again in his life, Timmy decided to help her.

"Stop shooting!" he cried as he jump out from behind the boulder. To his surprise, they actually did. "I get the feeling that this is more personnel than it should be, what happened to your sportsmanship?"

Silence, not that Timmy was expecting anything from them. This seemed like a pretty ridiculous thing to do during a match that revolved people doing bodily harm against one another. He was pretty sure that one of them was going to take their best shot.

"We threw that away when you walked all over our pride at the entrance," one of the guys shouted back. Timmy was surprised that he actually did, but that only proved that the boy had struck gold. Now all he to do was keep digging until he got it out.

"That's what this is all about? Can't we all just get along?" he inquired.

"NO!" the entire team spoke up this time. That was good, it gave the boy a slight idea as to where they were in the trees in front of him.

"To be fair, I didn't say anything about you guys," Timmy kept talking.

"Well your sister did!" said one of the guys. Timmy could almost feel his heart give out. Having Vicky as a babysitter was one thing, if he had to switch places Tootie he was sure he'd be dead by now.

"Wait, that was his sister? I thought she was his cousin." That was no better.

"I thought she was his babysitter." How...accurate.

"I thought she was his girl-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted one the guys that Timmy presumed to be the leader. "I see what you're trying to do, and it won't work. I'm not going to let you escape so easily."

Timmy felt a chill run up his spine, he had done all he could. Now it was up to her to make the most of it while he was getting creamed.

"Now, rainbow this guy!" the leader roared. Timmy closed his eyes, waiting the shots to come. Instead of shots, all he heard was them continuing with their talk.

"'Rainbow this guy', are you serious?"

"What?! It sounds good!"

"I don't know man, it sounded...meh, sort of okay."

"Okay, you think it was just _okay_?!"

"Look, we're not saying it was bad, but..."

"I mean, considering you came up with it on the spot makes it good, but...it could have been better..."

"I don't believe this! I really put some effort into that!"

"Mind if I make a suggestion," a new voice joined in. It took Timmy a second to realize it was his own.

"Oh, and I bet it's so much better," the leader said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not saying it is, but next time you could say 'Taste the rainbow'". Everyone became really quiet.

"...Crap, that's good!" the leader hissed.

"I like it."

"Definitely better."

Timmy smiled, seeing that he got them talking again he decided to stretch his luck. "OH! You could also try 'Here comes the rain'."

"Ooh, really nice."

"Got anymore?!"

Smirking, Timmy said "Shower time."

"This guy is brilliant!"

"Also there's 'Skittle power'."

"He's a genius!"

"One more, one more!"

Seeing that he basically had them all wrapped around his finger, Timmy decided it was time to end this little game. "Last one."

Though he couldn't see them, he could feel the anticipation building up in atmosphere. They were expecting a master piece, a grand finale. Putting some careful thought into it, he found the words that were perfect.

"Here comes Vicky!"

Silence.

"I don't get it-_SPLAT!_" the sound of a paintball finding it's target cut off the guy.

"Huh? What the-_SPLAT!_" another one followed after him.

"AH! It's an ambush on the ambush-_SPLAT!_" screamed another enemy team mate.

"A DOUBLE AMBUSH! What does it mean-_SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!_"

Timmy had a very good idea of how things were going down within the trees before him. Vicky had manage to circle all the way around them, and was now mercilessly picking them off. It had stopped becoming an assassination after the first four guys were brought down, the last two had regained their wits and were now facing off against the redhead. Paintballs flew everywhere, both in places Timmy could and could not see. He had taken cover behind some bushes, when, all of a sudden, something crashed in on top of him. The boy nearly screamed before a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Keep it down twerp, I'm almost out of ammunition," said a familiar voice. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw Vicky crouching beside him. "Nice job with the distraction by the way." He would have screamed again if her hand wasn't stopping him. Vicky looked terrifying. Her hair was standing on end, her evil smile was etched out on her face, and her eyes burned. Clearly she was enjoying herself with the match, so much to the point Timmy could feel sympathy for the other team. But at the same time he probably wouldn't have, her complement had surprised him so much that he could only stare in wonder. Thinking on it, it was in fact thanks to Timmy that Vicky could sneak around the enemy. So he did deserve some credit for points she scored. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stay down!" she whispered fiercely. One of the other guys had stepped out in front of them. He didn't see them, wasn't even turned towards them, but if they moved so much as a muscle he would be on them in an instant. Timmy could feel Vicky tensing up next to him, ready to move. He wasn't surprised when she did, but he was surprised when she tossed her gun at the guy.

The other guy saw this, but, instead of painting her a new color, he caught the gun instead. A common reflex that most people had, when something falls you catch it. Timmy realized that Vicky utilized this habit, and he was impressed. But now she was weaponless, what was she going to do? He soon got his answer. As soon as the girl came into arm's reach of the guy, she grabbed something from her back pocket. In an upper cut, she slashed at the guy with blinding speed.

All was still for the moment, and Timmy began to worry for the other guys condition. What had she done to him? The guy took a step back, and Timmy got a clear look.

A pink line had been drawn on him, all the way from his stomach to his face. Looking at Vicky, Timmy saw a pink marker in her hands. She looked back and smiled as he stared at her with his mouth open.

"Are you serious?!" he nearly shouted in his disbelief.

"What?" she said in a confused voice, not sure what the issue was. "I got him, didn't I?"

"This isn't Call of Duty!" the boy retorted.

The guy next to Vicky shook his head disapprovingly before saying "And to think you had the nerve to call us Battle Field Friends at the entrance."

Taking back talk from the twerp, that's one thing. Taking it from a stranger who wasn't attractive or paying her, that's another. Turning to the guy, Vicky grabbed a hold of her paintball gun before stomp kicking him. When he fell to the ground, she unloaded what was left in her magazine. Finally she turned back to Timmy and said "There, you happy?"

The boy sighed, then he looked at her again and felt himself go numb. Immediately, he raced towards her and tackled her to the ground. Stunned, Vicky was about question if this kid wanted an early death by her hands when a paintball flew over their heads. Once they were on the ground, Timmy took out his own paintball gun and started firing on the last guy left standing. He had been waiting for the opportune time to take down the redhead assassin, but he had forgotten about the kid. Now Timmy had him, and was finishing him off. When his magazine was finally empty, the guy took only a few steps back before collapsing.

Once again that day, the boy let out a sigh. That rush left him tired, he thought he was going to drop dead. All he wanted to do now plant his face in the mud beneath him. There, that was relaxing. The boy let out one more, good, long, and deep sigh. Finally, he felt at peace, like nothing else in the world could ruin this moment for him. He felt like dozing off, he almost started to. It helped that the mud was real soft, warm, and breathed at a soothing pace...

"_This is not mud_," his eyes flew wide open in shock.

"What Tootie wouldn't kill for this" Vicky said as Timmy leaped off her and on his feet like a cat doing party tricks. Startled beyond comprehension, the boy looked as if he were sitting right next to a tiger. Or tigress in this case. Breathing erratically, Timmy struggled to find the words to set things straight. But his mouth kept fumbling and tongue kept twisting. While he was trying to figure out what syllables matched, Vicky had gotten up walked over to him. Landing an open palm on his back the same way Francis did, she nearly knocked him over. At the moment though, it seemed like she had manage to break him out of his mindless chatter. Timmy looked up at her, not sure what to say or how to apologize.

"I-I-I-" he had no idea what to do.

"Good game Twerp," Vicky grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Huh?"

"We annihilated the enemy team, and with time to spare," she explained. "So good game."

"But I-"

"Didn't I tell you this would be fun."

Timmy was quiet this time. All he could do was stare at her for a while, watching as she smiled down on him. This smile wasn't one that belong to his evil babysitter, there was no alternative motive to it. It was simply an honest smile. He wouldn't go as far as to say it was affectionate, but it was obviously a sincere and enjoyable smile. Taking a moment to think, he had to admit that she was right. This did turn out to be fun. Heh, having fun with Vicky...

"So, what say, you and I ditch this place," said the girl before resting her arm on his head. "The fun doesn't necessarily have to stop, does it?"

Timmy was quiet for a moment, and then he smiled.

"No, it doesn't."

* * *

It was later that day when Vicky drove Timmy home. They had spent the rest of the day at the mall, walked around some stores, saw a movie, and eventually got chased by security. Vicky's version of fun involved a lot of things, some of which that Timmy would never think about doing. But he would not lie, he did have fun with her today.

He could not get over the fact that he was actually hanging out with her in such a great way. He expected today to be the worst day ever. Though it might not have been the best it was getting close. He glanced her quickly out of the corner of his eye. Finally, his arch enemy was his friend. He had made peace with her and achieved a new level of insight on her. When Vicky finally pulled into the driveway, he almost felt a little sad. That was new, he had felt sad for Vicky and because of Vicky before, but not in a way where he found himself missing her. That was also new!

Stepping out the car, he made his way for the door. Before he turned the knob, however, he turned back towards her.

"Want to come inside?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. Shaking her head, the girl simply said "Sorry Twerp, I gotta head back home. College stuff to do."

"Oh...I see," he was a little disappointed. "Well see you again some other time."

"Yeah...you to kid," she replied. "Hey, you know...I really enjoyed today."

"Yeah, me to," he answered quickly, glad to have some excuse not to go inside just yet.

"Shame it's not a date, I might've considered giving you my number so we could do it again." Now he wanted nothing but to get inside of the house. His face went from normal to atomic red flat. "Course, if I remember correctly, you already know it so-" she was stopped when Turner put a finger over her lips.

"Please stop that," he said flatly.

Grinning, she replied "But it's so fun to see you get flustered."

Shaking his head, Timmy smiled weakly before saying "So..."

"So?"

"Friends?"

Vicky became quiet, closing her eyes as she began to think the matter over. It was a good few seconds before she replied, and by then Timmy was as nervous as he could possibly be.

"Friends," she smiled lightly as she gave her answer. Timmy let out a breath of air that he actually knew he was holding this time. Turning around, he walked slowly to the door of his house. When he grabbed the knob, he began to turn it slowly. It became even slower, this turning. It was almost as if he didn't want to open the door. He could feel an emptiness about.

"Hey Vicky?" he called.

"Hmm?" she answered as if she had been lost in thought.

Turning to her, the boy let go of the knob and faced the girl. He was half surprised to see that she wasn't looking at him and instead took interest in anything else but him. Only _half_ surprised though, because the emptiness he felt was coming from her.

"You wouldn't be lying to me right now?"

There was a flicker in her eyes, a sign that he was getting somewhere.

"I'm Vicky, I lie to everybody," she shrugged off answering him directly. Timmy watched her for a moment, and then turned back to the door. He heard a sigh from behind him. "But, I'll make an exception this time." In an instant, Timmy walked away from the door and was at her side. They were quiet for some time, leaning against her car, but eventually she broke the silence.

"The thing is, I've done things in my life. Call me a villain or a bully, I'm all of those things," she said. "Because of that, I have grown a strong sense of morality. I'm not saying I do moral things, I do what I want regardless of the consequences so long as I think I can afford it. But I know when what I'm doing is right or wrong. Quite frankly, that sense is telling me that I can't tell you this one particular lie...and I don't want to either."

"We can't be friends...can we?" he said in a voice that had almost no sound. She looked down at him, giving a weak smile before shaking her head. Timmy felt his heart grow still, the world around him became null and ignorant of and to him. Taking a long breath to check and see if his lungs were still working, he asked her "Can you tell me why? Why this can't work out between us?"

She looked at him again, this time, though, it seemed that she was actually showing another form of emotion through her eyes. Pity for him, was she feeling pity for this kid.

"I'd rather not..."

"It's not something you can lie about to me, is it?" he said as she shook her head.

"It be best for both of us to stop right here," she said.

"...I say lets do it," he responded to her by getting of the car and facing. "I'm willing to do anything to change your mind, so please...tell me why can't be friends!"

Silence. Vicky closed her eyes and melted into that silence. It looked almost as if she slipped into one of her cat naps from before, only this time it seemed as if she would never wake up and was doomed to be a statue.

"It's because, I...you."

All the sound around him disappeared, it was as if a sound grenade had went off without him knowing and he was left to the after affects.

"What was that?" he felt like he was in a dream like state, his mind unable to perceive the reality around him "What did you say?"

"I said," she started again, opening her eyes to look down on him "I. Hate. You."

Timmy's legs grew week underneath him, he had no idea of how heavy he had gotten all of a sudden. He began to sway slightly, though to him it felt like a mountain was moving beneath him. He tripped slightly, and fell to the ground. Except, he never reached it. Focusing his eyes, he realized Vicky had caught him. She was helping him back up, and was even walking him over to the door. She was gentle with him, patient with him, and ever careful with him. When they finally were at the door, she took out a key that had been given to her by his parents a long time ago and suddenly the door had been cracked open. Timmy couldn't believe how easily she was handling him, it was like she were a model babysitter who took care of her charge.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why do I hate you? Why am I helping?" her had changed considerably from her usual tone. "First, let me explain why I treated you like I did for the past four years. When I met you, I felt something boil inside me. I just wanted to make you miserable the best way I could."

He listened quietly, her words were the only thing that made any sense to him now.

"And when college came around and your parents told me that I wouldn't be needed anymore, you know how I felt?" she asked, but he had no answer. "Unlike you, I felt real happy that I would never have to see your face again. That's true hatred, in my opinion. And then you call me on Monday, I felt like throwing the phone at my mom. But no, I thought, "I'm in the wrong here, maybe I'll give him a chance". Yet no matter how much I enjoyed today, I still return to hating you."

He was quiet once again.

"You want to know why I hate you?"

He didn't answer her.

"Come, it's real easy, just ask me."

Again he was quiet, but this time he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Movement, lots of it.

"If you hate me then why are you helping me."

She didn't answer.

"If you hate me, why did you bother with this in the first place?"

She still wouldn't answer, but instead Timmy's eyes caught something else.

"If you hate me...then why are you crying?"

Vicky's shaking became still. She looked down at him and Timmy could see the tears in her eyes.

"Because I don't know why I hate you," she said as the first one flowed down her cheek "All I know is that I can't stop, even though I want to."

Timmy felt like reaching out to her, holding onto her, as if he could somehow settle this in a way that words could never convene. But she took a step back.

"Please don't call me anymore," she said. "Please don't remember me like this anymore. Please, just forget how I was before. And please...please refrain from thinking of me anymore."

And with that, she was gone. Timmy didn't know for how long she had been gone, only that she had disappeared. Turning back to the door, he walked inside the house that he called home. On the inside, he saw candles lit everywhere. He saw Wanda and Cosmo, who's face was covered in claw marks, bruises, and kisses imprinted from lipsticks, siting on a huge bear in the room. They turned to him, surprised to see him standing there. They never got the chance to say anything though, for Poof was already on the case.

He flew in front of Timmy, holding his rattle in one hand and a tiny star in his little hands. At that point, Timmy remembered that his little brother had the other ear mic. He tossed those aside and flew straight into Timmy, applying all of his strength into giving his big brother a hug.

Timmy couldn't feel it, but you could hardly blame Poof. Timmy couldn't feel anything.

There was one thing, what was it? That fire of defiance that twinkled in his eyes, that spark which was trying to connect with his little brother. But then, it to disappeared.

His tears put it out.

* * *

FINALLY, I'm done with the chapter.

Sorry guys, I had no idea it would be this long...again.

Though the way you were talking about it, I'd figure you'd like the length.

Also, this is what you get for righting Spite hoagie...break my heart with literature and I do the same to you!

Nah I'm kidding, don't worry guys. I won't spoil anything, but you could say that I have my reasons for this chapter.

Things got to get ugly before they can get beautiful.

I hope you enjoy and I'll be back as soon as I can. Please leave your reviews.

Thank you and goodnight.


	6. And Her Name is

And Her Name is

Yo, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry for all the broken hearts as well. But, I promise you, it'll be alright.

So anyway, I bet a lot of you are wondering when the title and summary will come into play. Like Ulthor Tranix Chaotic, thanks for the reviews btw man. Well, technically, that begins now in this chapter.

So please enjoy the next chapter of Timmy and Vicky Conquer the world.

Including this chapter, we're at three chapter for the rest of this arc.

* * *

So cold in this world.

So dangerously cold.

It was all he could do to shiver, using what little energy he could to move his body at centimeters so that he would not completely freeze over. And even then it was not like he was going anywhere, just shaking in place. Knees tucked into his chest, arms hugging his legs, face planted downwards, he sat in a feeble position. If sitting in a place without floors or any substance was possible, that is.

The boy was back in the familiar dark world from before. It stretched to limits he could not fathom, heights he could not climb, and depths that he would never reach. Though this time, he did not sink at any rate. Instead, he was frozen in place as an onslaught of coldness baffled him. He did not understand this, for the last time he was here he could not feel anything in physical terms. At least not temperature.

Oh sure, there was the chills from before. But those were only there because there was no heat, cold, and where more mental than physical. If the cold around him was fire, he'd been ashes by now. As it stands, it was amazing that he hadn't been lost to frostbite. There was no way to comprehend the drastic change in the dark world, except that he hadn't been lost to it in his mind. He was making an effort not to fall into the dreamlike state he was in before. Keeping his eyes closed, he found that it was easier to block off the effects of the darkness by shutting himself off from it. It was, surprisingly, working, his mind had maintained its position inside of his head. But if the dark world had a mind of its own and saw that the boy was going to be anchored in spot, it had decided he would need to play the part even more perfectly.

It was like ice crystals were forming just above his skin, and then locking with one another to create a net that surrounded him at every angle. He could feel himself becoming a living statue inside of the endless pitch black, and with less living at that. It began as a snowy blanket, lightly covering him. Now it was almost unbearable. If he knew any better, he would say that the world was punishing him for separating himself from it. Goading him into either freezing to death, or opening himself up to it.

Well, if that was the case, then it should add some sugar and call it ice cream. He wasn't opening up to it, anybody, or anything at the moment. All he cared to do now was waste away in this freezing abyss.

And it obliged him.

His shivers began to grow smaller, a sign that his energy was diminishing. Shivers were a bad sign because it meant he was so cold that his body needed to reflexively generate friction for heat, the shivers themselves were actually good in the fact that they did this in his time of need. But once they became less shivery, it meant one of two things was happening. Number one, he didn't need to shiver because he was becoming warmer. Number two, he couldn't shiver because he could no longer afford to. The latter was seriously deadly, but it made little difference to the boy. So what if a little cold front was getting colder, it wouldn't have been the first time he was nearly freezing to death.

Why, one time he had been stuck in an avalanche for hours with...

His thought process stopped...what was that?

Was it...warmth?

Yes...yes it was! Somewhere, in his mind, he had found warmth. It was small, so faint it couldn't melt an ice cube in Texas summer. But it was there, and it was taking the edge off of the freezing.

Now this he had no problem opening up to. He willed it to come over to where he could enjoy it even more. Slowly, but surely, it answered to his beckoning. As the warmth in his mind crawled closer to him, he tried to poke at and get a better look of it. It was a memory of his, though he couldn't tell which one. He had so many memories, not that no one else didn't, he just been on more adventures than most. He couldn't get a clear look at what it was about, but as it got closer he could feel it out. Or rather, feel what he had felt in it.

He was sitting upon frozen earth, the sky had been locked away by snow and ice. It wasn't as dark as the dark world, but there wasn't any sunlight to tease him either. In this frozen world, he was sure to die from the cold. Just when he was certain of his intimate doom, something had wrapped itself around him. He couldn't see what it was in this memory, but he could check his feelings about it. Whatever it was that held him, left a particular distaste in his mind for it. He didn't like it, didn't want it, and was pretty sure that he could blame all of this on it. He could also tell that it didn't like him any better, and that seemed to be something they were both on even terms with. And yet...it had come to him anyway. Mostly because it had no one else to turn to, but came to him without hesitation. It could rely on him, needed to rely on him...good god, it needed him! And even if he didn't like it at first, his heart couldn't match the coldness of his surroundings. He thought of it as sympathy at first when he invited it to share his warmth, thought that simply because he was a kind person from time to time that this was no different. But as he nuzzled himself against it, he realized he needed it just as much.

It graced him with its warmth, pulling him closer to it in their embrace. They would face this calamity together, and they would find victory in even defeat if need be. So long as they never let go, it could work out somehow.

In his mind, he could see something standing behind it. Something that wasn't a part of the memory, but the dark world that Timmy was hoping to forget. He held on tighter, pushing the figure away from his notice as he focused on the warmth. His face buried away, he tried to sink into the fine line of cold and warmth.

But it wasn't his eyes that perceived the figure. Even in his position, he could still make it out more clearly as he became more aware. It was hollow, filled with emptiness and outlined in white streaks as a human figure. An apparition from the black abyss, Turner knew before he even had to put much thought into it. The apparition stood at the edge of his memory, at the border between the ice and the dark world itself. Maybe that's why you could see nothing but black, instead of the ice and snow, when you looked through it.

Timmy tried to ignore it. From previous experience, he decided that if the apparition wanted to ride off into the dark world he wasn't going to stop it. So long as it left him alone to this memory, he didn't want to be bothered with it.

Though, there was something wrong with the apparition. There were some changes from the first time he saw it. For one, it was twice as tall as before during Turner's first visit. Also unlike the old apparition, the outline of its hair was much longer and became a ponytail. Even more peculiar, it didn't have his trademark buck teeth at its lips. But all this didn't compare to its one, true distinction.

The last time Turner saw the apparition, he has gotten a glimpse at its eyes. The pupils and iris part were pure white, while the rest of the socket was see through and therefore black. The apparition now, in front of him, had the same empty blackness as before. But its pupils were not white, but instead a different color. Purple? No, there was no hint of the blue side of purple. Red, then? Still no, not as deep.

Turner's mind seemed to have what could be considered a mental blink. Pink? Yes, yes they were pink. Not as vibrant as the pink flame, but pink all the same. It was then that Timmy realized that this apparition wasn't his own.

Before he could inquire what, or rather, who the apparition represented, it turned its back on him. Facing the void, it began its walk back into the darkness. However, with each step it took, the memory became more dull. The hard floors of the ice became dull. The soft blankets of the snow became dull. The cold that enveloped him became dull. But worst of all, the warmth also became dull.

That wasn't right, it's not that it became dull, but rather it shied away. It denied him its touch, and it forbade him its presence. With each step that the apparition took from him, it stole away the preciousness of the memory from him. The arms that once snatched him from the cold did not cast him aside, but they no longer upheld their embrace. The boy tried to strengthen his hold, locking his fingers to insure they wouldn't be parted. But like a ghost, his arms suddenly became empty as what they held vanished.

"NO! Don't leave-" the boy cried out. Breaking his own rules, he opened his eyes. He looked towards where the apparition had been, but saw that the ghost was gone. Instead, all he saw was the endless black that stretched out for miles on end. He could see, or rather he could feel it move. It rushed towards him with great speed and force, like a flash flood that suddenly appeared. Timmy tried to close his eyes once again, to block the darkness before it was to late. But before he could lock away his sight, the apparition appeared once more in front of him.

Time, if there was still a factor called time in this world, slowed. Against his better judgment, with his instincts screaming at him to not do so, the boy flung his eyes open. Where there was doubt and uncertainty from before, it was all cleared away once his eyes fell upon the apparition. Twice as tall as he was, no enlarged incisors, a pony tail that even without its red color seemed to glow in the darkness, stood an apparition of Vicky. She even had a space between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her pants, with a little dot in the middle of her naval. The only difference between her and the other apparition, that made her so strange to Turner, was that her eyes glowed in their natural color. It was such a shock, and still is, for at this point the boy was sure there weren't many native colors outside of black and white in this world.

She looked him right in the eye, this apparition. Her gaze was mysterious and powerful, causing Timmy to feel a mixture of transparency, and intangibility, as it pierced through him. Then she opened her mouth to speak to him, and Timmy could feel his heart stop. The boy turned his head, unable to hold her gaze any longer and fearful of her choice of words. He already knew what she was going to say, she hated him, despised him, was happy to be rid of him. Her ghost was only here to haunt him in further triumph.

The boy cursed his foolishness, instead of turning his head he should have closed his eyes. The darkness was still closing in on him, and at the moment the only thing he wanted to shut off was his hearing. Let the darkness take him, in it he could feel nothing. Especially this pain he had been given by Vicky, the darkness provided sanctuary from such turmoil. Let it have him!

Suddenly, there was touch on the side of his cheek. It was a mixture of cool and warmth, but not as intense as cold and hot. It was gentle, and seemed to try and be so. Timmy's eyes saw the outlines of an arm that was attached to the hand on his cheek. It wasn't forceful in making him stop, but its presence was so powerful that he could not disobey it. There was movement, and Timmy could see the apparition glide until it was directly in front of him once more. Its gazed returned to being locked with his own, refusing to let him turn it in any other direction. It commanded his attention, and would not allow him to think otherwise.

The darkness continued to rush in, and was only seconds away from engulfing the boy. Yet he did not pay attention to this, his focus entirely on the ghost before him. It opened its mouth once more to speak to him, and Turner felt even more terrified. Was it really so dedicated into torturing him, could it not let him go.

If the apparition could read his mind like before, Timmy couldn't tell. All he could see was that the ghost had stopped and smiled at him. Most likely because it had heard the thought. Maybe it was there to torture him, to make his pain last into ever longing despair. But that smile, for some reason, said otherwise. And then, Vicky spoke.

"You're...not ready...to enter...the **V****oid**."

* * *

"AAHH!" the boy screamed as he threw his head up. His vocals were short lived, however, and he soon found what little energy he had was already gone. Feeling completely depleted, the boy slumped backwards as he fell back onto his bed. His eyes were closed as he tried to regain his strength, but, as exhausted as he was, he didn't fall back to sleep. Slowly, he started to feel better in his false sleep. So much, in fact, that he was able to open his eyes once more. His wits were hardly about in his head, so, even though he was staring at the ceiling, it still took him a few good minutes before he realized that it was different.

"_This isn't my room_," he said in his head after he took note of the different color. "_This is the living room downstairs._" He laid there for a few more seconds, allowing that thought to sink in. It was then that he also realized that his bed was incredibly comfortable, softer and warmer. It made him want to go to sleep again, but he couldn't as his thoughts began to inquire why his bed wasn't in his bedroom.

"_This isn't my bed__, so what am I..._" he began to turn his head so that he could get a better look at the 'bed' he was sleeping in. He could hardly believe what he was looking at when he finally reached a better position, especially when it looked back.

"Grrr?" the bear questioned the sudden movement that was taking place over its furry gut. Looking back towards the boy, it froze as its eyes locked with his. Both became still, neither were daring enough to take a breath. Suddenly, the huge creature raised one of its great limbs over the boys head. Timmy could see the five claws hanging above him, each with an incredible length that quickly reminded the boy that he was in the presence of one of the largest land predators on the planet. Then it reached for a spot an a inch away from his face, and scratched it. The bear, even more surprising at this point, began to let out a half growl-half purr. Once it was satisfied with eradicating the itch, it slumped back into its own stupor.

Leaving the boy to add this experience to the already unlimited and ever growing record of crazy experiences.

"Timmy? You're awake!" a familiar voice came from behind him. The boy had barely enough time to turn around before someone tackled him.

Planted against his torso was Wanda who embraced him with a warm and powerful hug. At first, Timmy was stunned, shocked, even, by her display of raw emotions. But slowly, he recovered from his surprise and returned the hug to her. Another pair of tiny arms wrapped around him the side, and he watched Cosmo added himself to the mix. Even Poof, who came from above joined into this already well-fortified, family. Timmy didn't ask why they were doing this, he couldn't even think of why they were doing this. But, he felt that somehow...he needed it.

Thinking back for awhile, he tried to remember how he got here. Yesterday, or at least he thought it was yesterday, he had left home to go to the mall. There he waited for awhile so he could meet Vicky-

"_Vicky,_" he said in his mind as the entire Saturday came rushing back towards him. He remembered everything, the lightning bolt searing off the crazy eyebrows of that one guy at the food court, the paintball match at the range were he tasted victory even with the odds stacked against him, the drive back home after watching a movie and harassing the mall some more. Vicky telling Timmy straight up that she hated him...

Suddenly, Timmy could feel himself melting into his family's hug. At first, when he woke up, he didn't know why he needed to hug them. But now he couldn't think of anything but responding to and accepting it. He drank from their worry and concern, trying to use it to cover up and replace the pain that was building up inside him. Yet, even that was an impossible wish for his fairies to grant him. So he resorted to just riding out the storm of sorrow in the little boat that they made together. The tears came forth, and rolled down his cheeks.

This, was not going to be easy.

Turner didn't know how long he had been crying. He just knew that he no longer was. The events of the day before were still fresh in his mind, and caused him to feel despair at every hint of them. But at the moment, he, in a sense, had gotten over it. Now, the storm had passed. The love from his fairies had become even more powerful. He was in an almost dream like state, and he nearly fell asleep as well.

"Groff, groff," a new sound had entered the room. The family broke from their trance and turned towards the bear. The animal had lifted another huge claw, and this time Timmy could see a watch attached to where the wrist was.

"Oh, right," said Wanda before she turned to the boy and explained "He's going over his time, well over actually. It was just suppose to be for last evening, but we extended it throughout the entire night and morning."

"Sorry," said Turner as he got off the animal.

"NO! Don't be," Wanda's soul nearly jumped out of its body. "You needed the rest. To be honest, he gave us quite the discount. So it was hardly any trouble to begin with." She turned to Cosmo and added "Pay him, will you."

Nodding, her husband took his wand and poofed a check in front of him. Then he began to scribble a few things on it. When the bear stood up to its full height of nine feet, it took the check when Cosmo was done. Then it read it.

"Groowl?" it said when it was done. Cosmo's eyes widen with shock and disbelief, before his face turned into a scornful scowl.

"What do you mean you can't accept the water in our fishbowl as payment? I'll have you know it's been in my family for generations!"

Instantly, Wanda placed herself between the bear and Cosmo.

"On second thought, I'll handle the bill." She poofed a new check before scribbling something else on it. The bear took it from her, and, after checking its credibility as payment, turned to the brunette. Timmy was silent as he looked down at him, refusing to move an inch. The creature had taken the correct check and shoved it in its fur. When it pulled out its paw, there was something sitting between its nails. The bear held this in front of the boy, silently beckoning him to take it. Slowly, but surely, Timmy grabbed what appeared to be a card. On it was a phone number and some words that read "Teddy Rug". Wanda waved her wand and the great creature was gone.

"Well, now that that's over, how do you feel?" she asked him. The boy looked at her for a moment, still quiet, before saying "Better...I guess."

"You want to talk about it?" He shook his head before taking a seat on the couch. He sat there, leaving his fairies to fly in silence. In a moment, he heard whimpering coming from above. Slowly, it progressed to sobbing. Looking for the source, he saw Cosmo letting loose a river of tears.

"Why are you-"

"It's my fault," the green haired said through his crying.

Wanda turned to her husband and asked "What are you saying, Cosmo?"

"If I hadn't distracted Wanda yesterday, we could have been there to help. We're Timmy's fairies, we're supposed to be at his side at all times. It's even in Da Rules, it's what a fairy godparent is made to do. But because of me, my godchild is more miserable than they day he was given to me. I'm so...stupid!"

With that said, Cosmo began to bawl like a small child. Wanda grabbed her husband and tried to comfort. Timmy stood up from the couch and pulled both fairies down towards him. They soon found themselves back into their original embrace, except there was no interruption this time. The family let out whatever grievances they had, Cosmo apologizing for his foolishness, Wanda for not being as vigilant as she'd always meant to be, and Timmy for making his family feel this way. This was one of the many peaks of their bond, there was little to nothing one could hide from the other. And at this moment, this was what they all needed.

Finally, Turner managed to convince his godfather and godmother that the other day was not their fault.

"But I should've-" Cosmo started before he was interrupted by his godson.

"If you think that there was something you could've done to make a difference, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought," Turner stated as he let them go. "What happened yesterday...I really don't feel like talking about it. But I promise you that it's not in any way your fault. Rather, it's just something that I wasn't prepared for."

The boy refrained from going any deeper than that. Truth be told, what he could sum this all up to was that he wouldn't bother wishing to forget what happened. Because there would be no way he would forget the pain it had caused him.

He stayed away from saying that.

When everyone's nerves were beginning to settle down, the house phone started to ring as someone must have dialed the Turner residence. Moving slowly, the boy left his fairies behind as he made a move for it. This was what he needed for a moment, a distraction from his pitiful reality. Turner grabbed it before the last ring and answered.

"Hi-"

"Timmy! Hello, are you there?!" he was immediately interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Tootie?-"

"Come on Timmy, pick up the phone!"

"Will you-"

"For the love of god, answer the phone-"

"TOOTIE!" he shouted.

"...Timmy?"

"Yes."

"Phew," the girl on the other end let out a sigh. "I was so worried. First I can't reach you, then the worse but yet best answer machine came on-"

"Worse but best?" he was genuinely confused.

Tootie let out another sigh, but this one was one filled with joy. Kind of like a princess who saw prince charming walking down the road.

"Coming from the untouchable clouds above, your voice broke through and shined down like sunlight. Bathing me in its celestial brilliance, it spoke and said "Hi, Tootie, will you...", and before it got to 'marry me' you picked up. Such a teaser."

Timmy frowned as he realized what she was talking about.

"That wasn't an answering machine, that was me-"

Tootie gasped.

"And that isn't even remotely close to what I was trying to say."

"Awww" she groaned in despair.

"So, what are you calling me for?" Timmy decided to move on and figure out the reason for her call.

"Oh...right," her voice became lower, as if loosing its form and structure. "Did you...did you meet my sister the other day?"

Timmy could feel dread creep into his stomach.

"How did you know?" he asked. Did someone see them, or, rather, did someone they know see them. Which, if they did, they did. It shouldn't have mattered, but at the moment Timmy felt like a thief who just been caught.

"My sister is Vicky, pretty easy to follow her trail," said the girl in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you're Timmy."

"...And?" the boy didn't understand that last sentence.

"And I'm Tootie," she said once again in a matter-of-fact tone.

"...Y'know, I am so glad that we've reached the point where we can be so open to the fact that you're top class stalker."

"Me to."

"Does this mean my restraining orders will be more effective in the future?"

"Not a chance!"

"_Sigh,_ yes. I saw Vicky yesterday," he admitted. To his surprise, he felt good about it. All this time, he was afraid of saying anything. He thought he would carry it to his grave a secret before he gave his friends the chance to tell him how stupid he was.

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Well, at first I didn't think you would admit it so quickly. Actually I was worried about you, more about your sanity than bodily harm to be honest, but worried none the less. Are you okay, Vicky didn't do anything did she?!"

Timmy was quiet for a solid second as the gears in his mind grinded to a halt. They began to start once again, slower than before however.

"No...no she didn't," he said it as if reading from a script. Tootie didn't buy it, he knew she didn't. But she didn't linger over it.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me at the park," she said.

"Huh?"

"You know, just the two of us?"

"Really?"

"Hey! You hanged out with my sister, why can't I get a turn?" she pouted.

Timmy closed his eyes as he gave the idea some thought. There was no way Tootie didn't have an alternative motive with the invitation. Who knows what Turner could be walking into by accepting her offer. But then again, he did willingly follow Vicky to the paintball range. Not exactly fair considering that it was just Tootie this time.

"Fine-"

"YES!" her excitement was obvious.

"Hey, this is not a date-" the boy's mind stopped dead in its tracks. The memories of the day before came back to meet him. He felt a chill run through him as his breathing became more noticeable.

"Yeah, got it," Tootie responded almost immediately. "Just two friends hanging out. I'll see you there."

The phone went _click_ and then became quiet. The stood there as he wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

"_No worse than yesterday,_" the thought slapped itself onto his brain like a sticker. He turnered away from the phone and headed back into the living room. There, he saw his fairies sitting down at the couch.

"I'm going out," he said as went to the door.

"Hold on, we'll come with you," said Wanda as she started rise.

Timmy raised a hand and said "It's fine, I'm just meeting Tootie at the park. Taking it easy today. I'm confident that I can outrun her long enough to get help."

Wanda raised an eyebrow before silently agreeing with him. And then he opened the door and left.

It took the boy twenty minutes to reach his destination. He had been in no hurry, his body and mind still pretty tired. Most of the walk was done subconsciously, as he other things to think about. Namely, these things were about Vicky. Why did things turn out like the way they did, he was so confused. It was a good day, they were both having fun. But it ended in shambles. Plus, there was the part when she cried.

Timmy stopped and blinked. Did his memory serve him correctly, did he seriously see the embodiment of evil shed tears. He wanted to say that it was impossible, not that it hadn't happened before. It had been under different circumstances. There was an avalanche once, and a time when his parents realized her true nature, but this time was different. It was almost as if...she were apologizing.

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. Looking in front of him, he saw that he had finally arrived.

The park was bustling with visitors on this day. People were going about their business, enjoying the time spent outdoors. Kids were playing with each other, someone threw a frisbee for a dog, a toy boat sailed across the pond, a couple was taking a walk through the woods. The place was alive, Timmy could feel it in every breath he took. It was nice, this park, and Turner was glad that he had came here.

It helped take his mind off things.

Looking around, he tried to find a sign of Tootie being here. He walked further on into the park when his search came up dry. As he passed a few others walking on the path, he became slightly frustrated as his efforts were fruitless.

"Where is she?" he growled slightly. She was the one who asked him out here, wouldn't do any good for her to be late.

Turner became silent once again as the events of yesterday became ever more present in his mind. No matter what he did, it always seemed like the memories were just waiting for him around every corner. He couldn't keep his thoughts away from them.

A pain in his chest became even more noticeable, as the rest of the memory flooded in. He was reminded that he couldn't forget this, no matter what. He could feel tears form in his eyes, knowing that there was no running from this pain.

But Turner stopped, rubbed his eyes before the water could flow, and steeled himself. He wasn't going to cry every time the memory popped up, nor was he going to worry over the details. The boy had resolved himself to move on. He came here to take it easy and, if so, have fun. Speaking of which, he needed to find Tootie. The sky looked a little funny today, there was a chance of stormy weather.

The boy was about to walk back down the path when he saw someone in particular moving in the trees.

"_Was that her?_ he said in his mind as he headed in the same direction. When passed the same tree she did, Timmy saw Tootie standing just a few yards away from him. Her back was turned, so she didn't see him of course, which gave Turner a bit of peace and quiet. She was in her usual attire today, as she was almost everyday. Her pigtails hanged down from her head and past her shoulders. At the moment, she appeared to be waiting for someone...oh, yeah.

"_Is it me, or has she gotten a little sloppy?_" The boy thought in his head as he watched her. He couldn't remember the last time he snuck up on her unintentionally or without magic. It was like holding a piece bacon behind a bloodhound, or a card behind a magician, or a penny behind the IRS.

Okay, he could keep these jokes running forever. Point of the matter is that he didn't think it would be this easy to sneak up on her. Most guys would savor this moment, what could be better then sneaking up on chicks that were heads over heels for you. But not this one. She was a sister to him, and he wasn't planning to change that. As a matter of fact, he figured they were going to argue about this again so, he had already thought out his debate. Taking a step forward, he was about to greet the girl when all of sudden, a powerful wave of nausea hit him.

The boy dropped to his knees in an instant, a pile of leaves was beneath him to cushion his fall. Literally stunned, he couldn't think straight. All he could do was kneel as he waited for the nausea to go away. When he felt his thoughts returned to him slightly, he shook his head.

"_What...was that?_ he said to himself. It came out of nowhere, like a sucker punch he didn't even know existed. There was something familiar about, but it was too confusing for him to his finger on it. Plus, he was still dazed.

The wave of nausea returned a second time. This time it was stronger, but Turner recovered much quicker than before. Unlike the first wave, he was able to retain his wits. But even more peculiar than the first was that he heard a sound just as the nausea hit.

_Puff_. Where had he heard that before, it was just at the edge of his thought process. He couldn't focus his brain at all in his condition. He wasn't feeling sick, to be exact, but it did feel like a cloud had filled his entire body. Speaking of clouds, was it about to start raining? Because the ones above him were looking a little weird.

"Wait a minute," he whispered softly as he gazed up into the sky. Indeed, the clouds were looking pretty weird. Directly above him a great amount of them had gathered together. But instead of simply combining into a regular giant cloud, they started to separate at what would have been the middle. The giant clouds formed a giant ring, a titan sized halo, in the sky. Timmy gazed in awe and wonder at their magnificence.

The clouds were not done with their performance, and started to change. The ring became dark and gray as a stormed brewed in its make up. Thunder rumbled softly like the voice of a purring lion. Lightning began to lick at the edges of the inner part of the ring, also casting light with the storm clouds. But these weren't the normal bolts of lightning Timmy knew of, they were of different color. Some red, others green, even pink, lots of blue, there was a multitude of color flashing from inside the clouds.

At the center of this grand halo, the sky was also starting to loose its light blue color. It was becoming darker, even more so than the clouds that surrounded it. It kept this up until it eventually became black at the very center. Near this dark center, a shiny white dot appeared. It took him a moment, but Turner saw that he was staring at a star.

"_But it's not night time,_" he said in his head. As he continued watching, he saw that the rest of the blue sky around the darkness was also growing darker. The blackness grew bigger as it was spreading itself from the center, and more stars were appearing in its wake. With a start, Turner finally understood just what was happening inside of the halo. "_It's not night, it's space. The sky is disappearing."_

As the sky continued retreating, the halo began to become completely filled with space. Many stars were also within the halo at this point, proving Turner's claim. When the dark halo was complete, Turner could feel another wave of nausea coming to greet him. This one, he could tell, would be the last. Before it reached him, though, he started to rise to his feet. However, he didn't stop rising, even when he reached his toes. The boy was floating off of the ground, hovering just three feet in the air. And finally, he understood what was going on and why it was so familiar to him.

"It's magic," he said silently in realization.

Then he went _POOF _and disappeared.

Things were returning to normal. The blue sky was flooding back into the halo, sealing away the view of space. Before even all the stars became invisible, the ring was starting to break apart. The clouds went their separate ways, losing their stormy appearance. What glory the sky held now was its own, not from some unnatural force.

Where everything had died down, one of the bushes in the park rustled. Mr. Crocker's head popped out as he stared with an open mouth at the spot where Timmy had last been. His face, which was shrouded with shock, soon turned to joy as he cracked a smile. Running to the spot, he did a little victory dance before jumping and clacking his heels together. But before he could say 'FAIRIES', he landed on the pile of leaves which exploded as a noose was strung around his foot and pulled him into the air.

"Oh? I see you found my little surprise," Tootie said as she turned around. She had a single rose in her mouth which matched the redness of her cheeks. "My sweet, Ti...mothy..." she watched as her teacher stared back at her with equal confusement. They stayed like that for awhile. Then Tootie's face began to boil with rage as she spat out the rose and started cracking her knuckles.

"CROCKER!"

* * *

_Poof_. Timmy suddenly appeared from a smoke cloud that usually accompanied spells. He was falling back to the ground, and couldn't wait to get there. The spell in particular was stronger than most, that and/or it was poorly done. He had never...well, never so often felt this tired. All he wanted to do was lie down on the soft earth and rest away like he was being paid to.

A second went by and he was still falling. Another followed and he had not met the earth. A full minute was approaching and, this time, Turner decided to see why it was taking so long. When he opened his eyes, he saw the problem as plain as day.

The ground was right there, he just had another thousand feet to go before he got to it.

Well, wasn't that great.

Timmy broke free from his mental stupor as he realized what kind of situation he was in. He was falling from the sky at the height of a skyscraper. Been there, done that.

But it didn't stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AAAHHHH!" his voice rang as he fell from the heavens. This was crazy, who in their right mind was trying to kill him by dumping the boy from thousands of feet in the air. When he thought about it, he had plenty of enemies. And when he thought about it some more, it was actually pretty smart. Except he had fairies!

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was safely on the ground," he hollard. Several seconds passed and nothing happened. "Cosmo? Wanda? Anybody?" he called. When there was no answer, Timmy remembered that he had came out to park alone. A lot of good that was turning out to be.

Dread started to creep into him as he realized that he was falling to his death. Without magic, he was doomed. If only he hadn't had left without his fairies. If only he could sprout wings and fly away. If only the flock of migrating geese that was heading directly towards him would take the moment to stop and explain the secret behind flying.

Timmy blinked as took a second look at the birds that were flying in his direction. They looked like they weren't making any changes in their flight path, and were going to conveniently crash right into him. He may not have been an airplane, but he knew this was not going to be pleasant. When they finally got close enough where their honking became more irritating than what should be considered legal, they smacked right into one another.

The boy missed a few of them at first, but the third and fourth weren't so lucky. One hit him in his leg and sent him spinning. The other hit him square in the face and sent his pink hat flying.

Nearly unconscious from that last hit, Timmy could only watch as he plunged down to earth. His hat followed its master faithfully, refusing to part ways with him on their final trip. Although, as nice a thought that was, it seemed like his hat was being a little too faithful. As if it were floating back towards him intentionally. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit both of them. The hat was blown away completely, leaving behind a tiny, purple butterfly.

Before he heard the sound, Timmy called as a new hope dawned upon him.

"POOF!" he cried as his little brother appeared from a cloud of smoke a second later. The little fairy's face was filled with purpose and action. He had to save his older brother, no matter what.

Unable to cast spells like his parents, he flew directly under Timmy and slammed himself into the boy's gut. He was trying to slow Turner's descent, though that was all he was capable of doing at the moment. They were still at a dangerous height and falling at a dangerous rate. Timmy tried to think of a way out of this situation, Poof was trying his hardest but it wasn't enough. Turner was starting to become doubtful of his chances, when he saw something sticking from Poof's head.

Wrapped in the one strand of hair that Poof had was a single goose feather. It must have come from the flock earlier. Luck seemed to be with the boy as the gears in his mind started turning.

He had an idea.

Grabbing the feather, he turned to the baby fairy with a smile. Then he began to apply the feather by tickling him all over. Poof had little control over his magic, outside of shape shifting that is. At his age he actually contained great amounts of it, but it reacted on a primal sense instead of thought. In some cases, that was very bad. In others, good. In this one, extremely good.

At first, Poof resisted the initial urge. He questioned Timmy sanity, now was not the time to be playing games. But his brother's urgency seemed to be conveyed through the tickling. It started off as a giggle, than possibly a chuckle, but very soon Poof was uncontrollably laughing. As he laughed, his very body began to chime and sparkle as series of _poof poof poof _sounded off. At first, they were empty, but eventually one them actually produced something.

_Poof._ Timmy now had a new hat on his head, or rather an old one. It was his little pink hat with helicopter blade. Hilariously, they were spinning like mad as he continued to fall. _Poof. _This time, a pink umbrella appeared in his hand. He opened it, and much to his displeasure, it was torn away from him by the wind. Probably should've been british before trying that. _Poof._ Timmy felt something familiar on his back. Checking to be sure, he grinned with glee when he saw the parachute strapped to him.

Reaching for the cord to release his saving grace, Timmy was about to pull it with all his might before he slammed into something incredibly soft and cushiony. It enveloped him, absorbing the shock of the impact. The world became still around Turner, who fully expected himself to be dead right now. However, as whatever caught him raised the boy slowly, it appeared that he was not. When it stopped, he opened his eye to see what exactly it was that saved him. Looking down, he was surprised to see a giant bed of green goo.

"What is this?" he asked when Poof floated down towards him.

"Poof poof."

"Gelitan, memory foam, water bed," he said. "Thanks." Then he leaped up and grabbed the little guy, pulling him into a hug. When he landed back on the bed, he rolled around while saying joyously "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Poof giggled at this play, happy that Timmy was happy. They even rolled over the edge, at which point Timmy let go of Poof. He landed on the ground, which not as soft but still pretty comfortable. Taking moment to gather his strength and ease his breath, he turned to his little brother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Poof chimed about what Timmy translated as how their parents wanted to keep an eye on him. It was a fairy's duty after all.

Shaking his head, the boy said "Well, let's head back to the park..."

Timmy took a good look around him to see that he was in a deeper part of an old forest. The trees here were huge, wide trunks, long branches. Bushes were sprouted here, there, and wildly about. Timmy could tell that the land here had not been bothered by human presence, or at least not often. The brunette could feel that the woods had a powerful sense feral mixed into them.

Forget the park, he should first figure out where he was and the best way to leave.

"Poof poof!" the purple fairy cried out surprise. Timmy immediately turned to his little brother, wondering what could possibly have been bothering him. He rushed to the little one's side, ready to defend, when he was suddenly engulfed within a great shadow. Turner stopped dead in his tracks, as he felt a new presence amongst the trees. This one was different from the wildness, yet it blended in all the same.

Turning towards the source of the shadow, he peered into the branches that were between him and the sun. Only one branch stood away from the rest of its peers, in the direction of the light. But even so, the sun should have shown above it.

The boy swallowed hard when he realized that there was something standing on the branch. It was directly between him and the light, making it extremely difficult to see. But from what he could make out, he was looking at a hooded figure in a long cloak.

He fell silent as he felt the figure's gaze wash over him. That was something he knew in particularly, he could feel this thing watching him. It was looking at him in ways he was unfamiliar with, gauging him like a predator analyzing its prey for weaknesses. Upon that thought, Turner decided not to show any. Standing at his full height and placing a firm foot on the ground, he tried to make himself look anything but weak.

"Who are you?" he questioned the figure, as if to play its own game on it. It remained silent, proving that his effort was in vain. Timmy was starting to feel edgy, not even sure how to act at this point. He was about to question it again, when the full force of the sun blinded him. The light had come so quickly, that he couldn't be prepared for it on such short notice.

He felt something pass him on his right. Quick as possible, he turned as he tried to catch a glimpse of it. There was nothing there, however, and the same feeling passed him on his left. This time, he saw the hooded figure walk past him as it made a complete circle around the boy. There wasn't a sound when it stepped on the ground, it could have been floating for all he knew. The figure glided smoothly in front of him, and Turner became even more nervous when he couldn't see its face. The darkness underneath the hood seemed to be unnatural.

Finally, it stopped as it faced directly towards him. It was as silent as ever, when the cloak began to shift open. Much like the hood, the inside of the cloak was filled with shadows that the boys eyes could not penetrate. He couldn't see anything or tell what was within. The only thing he knew at this point was that the person in the cloak was his height.

Suddenly, something appeared from within these shadows. It was small...and pink.

"My hat!" the boy exclaimed as it floated towards him. The pink hat was pressed against his chest, and he moved to grab it. But before he did, he became aware of something else. Not just the hat, but it felt like a hand was also pressed against his chest. It was so familiar to him...just like-

"You..." Timmy's eyes flew wide open as finally understood. Impenetrable darkness, invisible figures, the hand that was trying to connect with him. "You're not going to try and burn me again...are you?"

"That won't be necessary," the voice was different from his dream, but it was still hers. Turner was dumbfounded, his face was a mask of disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was actually speaking with the pink flame from before. He had so much he wanted to say. Such as "Thank you for saving me from that god awful nightmare" and...well that was it, but he really wanted to say it! But before he could form the words, the hood tilted to one side as if to be confused. He was nearly about to ask it what was wrong, when he was once again surprised by her actions.

From the shadows of the cloak, a human hand appeared. It was smooth and colored vanilla. This answered the questioned of whether or not the person was a human. In its grasp, a white handkerchief nearly matched the hand in smoothness. It took the cloth and began wiping at his face, underneath his eyes. It was then that Turner noticed that he was freeing tears from his optics.

Timmy was stunned for a moment, unable to move a muscle. When she was finished the, the cloth disappeared in her cloak.

"I'm sorry to have brought you here on such short notice, I realize that it can be a little frustrating," she spoke. Timmy raised an eyebrow in confusement.

"Wait, it's not that that's bothering me," he said before he looked around himself. "Actually, where are we?"

The figure was about to speak when a twig snapped in the woods around them. The hood turned in the direction of the sound, showing new interest. Turner was about to ask what the problem was when a person stepped into view from behind a tree. It was a man in a ranger outfit, which would make sense actually. But something was off about him, something not right...not human. He could feel a change in the cloak next to him, which only reinforced this ominous sense. She didn't like this man anymore than Timmy did, and chances were she had better reason and experience. The hood of the cloak turned back to the boy.

"It would do no good for you to be discovered now," she said as she pondered over the though. "You're still not ready to enter the Void."

Again with the void, that was another good question to ask when he had the chance. But before he could make that question with his mouth, the cloaked girl said to him "So you'll have to hold onto this for me and run."

In a tiny storm of cloth, the cloak and hood wrapped itself around the boy. He was startled, but didn't at once feel threatened.

"That'll keep them from seeing you correctly, they can't recognized your face now," she said as she stepped away. It took him a moment, but Timmy realized that she was no longer enthralled in the cloak or it shadows. Now was his chance to look upon his savior.

When he looked towards her, he swore that his face fell as all feeling was drained.

"Tootie?" he asked.

The girl before him wore the same parochial attire as Tootie. She had the same shoes, knee high socks, a gray plaid skirt, white shirt underneath the black vest, and, heck, even from this angle he could see the purple horned rimmed glasses. But where Tootie's shirt and vest covered her entire torso, this girl's stopped just above her belly. As she stepped forward, she placed fingerless gloves over her hands. She even had pigtails like Tootie, but instead of raven black they belong to a natural redhead. When she turned back to look at Timmy, the purple, horned rimmed glasses were close, but didn't match the pink pupils in her eye socket.

"..._No,_" the boy said in his mind.

"Nope," she smirked at him with amusement

"_NO," _he screamed louder.

"That's my little sister," she chuckled. The man in the ranger outfit let out a growl unlike any creature the boy had ever heard. It sounded as if he had clawed his throat out just to achieve it. But that didn't stop him from staring at the girl who was in front of him. Turning back to the ranger, she placed her hands together as she began to crack her knuckles. An extremely familiar and unforgettable sense of killer intent, blood lust, and maliciousness formed right on the spot.

There was no denying it.

"The name's-"

"_You can't be-_"

"**VICKY**"

* * *

I didn't think I would finish before I went on my cruise. Thought I was going to be stuck for a week.

Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Please review...I mean it, don't make me beg!


	7. Different Dimmsdale

Different Dimmsdale

Hey hey hey! How you do people?! Ah man, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. They were great.

So, as you know, stuff is finally happening! That's right, we're getting somewhere in this plot. You can already guess what the new chapter's title means. And if you can't, keep trying.

Some of you are wondering, though, where's the romance. It's coming, it's coming. I believe I left hints of it in the 'It's not a date' chapter, but it's coming. This is going to be a long fanfic, there'll be plenty of chances and moments in the future.

Especially in the next chapter after this. There's going to be a hint/moment so big that if you miss it...well, then you're just lost.

Also, two chappies left.

Please enjoy and review the next chapter of Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World.

* * *

Was he dead? Must be dead. Definitely dead. How else could you explain this?

Timmy felt like a ghost trapped inside a human body, like a phantom that had accidentally taken possession of a little mountain of mud and lead. He could feel every cell he was forged out of holding him down, keeping his soul from finding the astral plane from beyond. As it was, this body of flesh and bone was nothing more than a prison in which he was dutifully bound in chains.

He was out of place, not fitting within the big picture.

This was wrong, this was all wrong.

The person in front of him, the one who he had met in the dark world, was none other than Vicky. His savior, the light in the darkness, was her. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

Suddenly, the girl in front of him turned back towards him. Her movement seemed almost unrealistic to him, it was as if a painting had just come to life. It startled him, reminding the boy that she was really there when he was still having trouble believing it. The only thing that was somewhat comforting about her was that, this time, she wore a look of surprisement on her face which almost matched his.

"How did you know my name-" she was interrupted and knocked into the bushes. In the midst of their confusion, they had forgotten about the ranger. Timmy watched as the man made an astonishing leap towards one of the trees to the boy right, and than his used it to push off and shot right into the girl like a predator pouncing on its prey. Crashing into her with great force, they both disappeared into the underbrush within the forest.

Looking in the direction of where he last saw them, the boy watched as the flora shook with furry as if a miniature hurricane was running through it. Through the invisible chaos, Timmy could tell just how furiously they were fighting. It was as if two animals were put into the same cage and were trying to tear each other apart, ripping themselves to shreds. While the ranger continued to roar like some wild beast, he couldn't hear the girl at all. Matter of fact, the last sound he heard from her was before she had been attacked. He figured that she was struggling, trying to fight back. But she did it so silently that he was beginning to wonder if she actually was...he also began to wonder which one of them was winning.

It was then that he noticed that the only thing he had been doing since they started was stand still and watched. He couldn't move himself at all, frozen in place. He scowled at himself, he should have ran right after her and helped. "_But I...I..._" his mind was in the slums. It felt like two trains of thought had crashed into one another and left the place mess. On one side, he should've slapped himself awake and charged into the underbrush to rescue her. On the other, he still couldn't get past the fact that Vicky was the one before him. Was that why he couldn't move...because it was her?

"_Am I...hoping that she'll_-" Timmy didn't need to think any further than that. He couldn't believe that the thought had actually crawled into existence in his mind. And yet, it was there. Thoroughly ashamed of himself, and silently begging forgiveness from the redhead, he snapped to attention and resolved to change that. Pushing the thoughts away, Turner took a single step forward before a different sound came from the underbrush.

Blinking, he saw that the two had left somewhat of a trail of disturbed bushes all the way to a tree. There they had stopped and became unrealistically quiet, as if nothing had happened at all.

And then, when the silence was most disturbing, Turner heard the ranger let out one more call.

"Reeaaa-" It was weaker and far more thinner than before, thus coming out as a shrilling screech "aaa-BOOM!"

Suddenly, a sound of thunder burst forth from the direction the screech has came. It echoed from tree to tree, and exploded with enough force that Turner could feel it through his feet on the ground. Around the tree, dirt, leaves, and twigs danced from the ground and into the air. Then the area became still as the world seemed to be at the height of its tension.

_Creak. Cr-cr-creak._ A new sound was arising, particularly close to the tree. _Cr-creak. Creeee-SNAP_. This time, the sound change abruptly. Flinching, Timmy looked closer to see that the tree was moving. In fact, it was going timber right over him!

Reacting as quickly as he could, the boy jumped to his left just before the thing crash landed exactly where he was standing just a moment ago. The boy blinked as he realized he had almost gotten squashed. What made the tree fall? And what exactly happened to the ranger? A lightning bolt flew through his mind as he realized one more important question. What happened to the girl?!

A shadow had fell over the boy, startling him into flipping over to see who was casting it. On his back, he was extremely surprised to see the girl from before standing on top of the tree which now lay on the ground. And what was even more surprising was that she looked exactly the same before, not like someone who had been dragged through dirt and bushes. There wasn't a mark, bruise, or scratch on her to prove the assault that just happened a few minutes ago. She did not look at him, in fact, her back was towards him. Her gaze was cast off into the opposite direction, focusing on something unknown to the boy on the ground. Then she looked back towards him, right in his eye. He felt vulnerable, like a little bunny under a hawk.

Then she lifted a finger and pointed.

"There's a town that way, a few miles from here," she mentioned to the woods directly behind Turner "Just run and you can be there within an hour or less." And she turned away again. Timmy felt his mind go blank just before he recognized what she was saying. He remembered that he had absolutely no idea where he was and realized that the only person who could help him was about to leave.

"Vicky-" he could barely stop himself, his voiced filled with urgency. But as soon as the name came out of his mouth, he halted in his speech. He just couldn't convince himself of the reality that was standing right in front of him.

"I'll come find you," the girl's voice broke him out of his confusion. The only thing he could see was her back, but at the same time he could feel a wave of confidence rolling from her shoulders onto him. Somehow, that made him calm and convinced him to pay close attention to her words.

"Stay hidden, try not to draw attention to yourself..." she paused for a moment and looked at him one more time "...and even if you get into trouble, I'll still come find you. So don't worry."

Then she stepped off of the fallen tree. Quick as he could, Turner got to his feet and tried to see if he could still catch her before she left. But once he was able to see over the log, all sign of this Vicky was gone for good. It was almost as if she had never been there before, or rather, 'here'. Wherever this place was, it was as if all of that which surrounded him wasn't real. All that had happened but moments, had never existed.

"Poof-poof?" the little fairy's chime snapped Timmy back to reality. He had nearly forgotten he was here with him. Snapping his head in the direction he heard the voice, he was confused to see that Poof wasn't there. "Poof," the little voice came from his right once again, but, when Timmy looked that way, all he saw was more forest. Then he felt something wiggling within the cloak that shrouded him and looked inside. He saw his little brother staring up at him before wiggling some more and forcing his way up to the neck of the hood. Once he had settled for someplace between Turner's neck, shoulder, and cheek, he sat with somewhat of a satisfied look on his face. Then he looked up at the brunette with a questioning eyes, curious as to what they were going to do next.

Smiling down at him, Timmy turned into the direction Vicky had pointed towards. Then he looked back at where she had last stood before disappearing. Letting out a sigh, he trudge off into the woods in search of the town she spoke of.

With one foot in front of the other, he walked past trees and bushes. For how long and far the forest stretched, he did not know. It had already been twenty minutes since he started his trek and the only thing he could see besides plants and animals were more plants and animals.

Yet, this hardly left any impact to the boys mind. For it was occupied with other matters of importance. Who was that girl? Oh, he knew it was Vicky, but he definitely understood that there was something he was not understanding. How in the world could that be Vicky? The Vicky he knew was older, taller, and...well she had a ponytail. This girl looked younger, probably his age, and was shorter...not to mention her hairstyle was nothing like Vicky's at all. In fact, it was exactly like Tootie's pig tails when they stood up and pointed forward. Speaking of things that belong to Tootie, her cloths, her glasses...and good god, that hair!

"What is going ON?!" the boy shouted into the air from pure frustration, none of this was making sense. Putting Vicky aside, where was he? How did he get here? What was up with that park ranger back there in the middle of the woods? Where was he going? What was he going to do when he got there? And of all things, why could he not stop thinking of her hair-

Timmy suddenly felt his foot catch onto something and was sent sprawling onto the ground. Landing with a light thud, Turner soon found himself unable to get up. It wasn't that he couldn't, it was just that he didn't want to. He needed to stop, cool his head, and think.

"_That girl...is Vicky...but not Vicky,_" the words floated in his mind as he took the time to address them. "_This Vicky, is somehow connected to the pink flame-no, I'm pretty sure she somehow is the pink flame, from the dark world...so she's a friend?_" That particular word grinding roughly in his head but he paid it no more heed. "_I need to get to the town she was talking about...I can probably get some answers from there_."

There! He finally had something that he could lean on, a real motivator. Getting to his destination was a necessity, that's one thing he knew for sure. Once there, this whole ordeal could finally start to make some sense. Vigorously, he picked himself up with new found energy and strength. So quickly was he on his feet that he nearly tripped and feel over again, but was able to catch himself and lean against a tree. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up towards the direction he was originally heading and immediately grew still.

Staring back at him was a little blond kid who looked just as stunned as he did. A little ten year old with hangover trousers and a little bow tie over his white dress shirt. He had on nice tinny shoes and knee high socks. Also caring what looked like an ice cream cone toped with a multicolored lollipop.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"...Sup?" the brunette tried to ease up the atmosphere. The little kid blinked before actually looking up and then back at Timmy.

"The sky..." Timmy was more surprised by the fact he didn't sound like a yodeler. "...Sdown?"

He was almost about to look and answer 'the ground' before shaking his head and saying "How do you do?"

"Oh...good...and you?"

"Great!...Great..."

More awkward silence.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a town nearby, would you?"

"Oh!" the blonde said with a stunning realization, as if something were finally clicking. "Got lost, Mister?" Timmy smiled as he realized they were finally communicating on a similar wave length and nodded his answer to the little boy.

"It's right this way," the little boy suddenly had an upbeat and positive attitude towards the stranger he just met. "Follow me my good sire and I'll have you there in a jiffy!" Turner found his way of speaking to be a bit amusing, but he didn't laugh for he was far to appreciative to have another friendly face around. Still, it didn't stop him from smiling, and he found that the positive attitude from the blonde child was rubbing off on him. He nearly forgot about his troubles as a new bounce to his step was born in the presence of his new companion.

"So, how did you get here my good man?" the kid tried to start up a conversation.

"Well..." Timmy tried to think of a proper response, or, at least one that made sense. "I was attacked by a flock of geese."

It was partially true, though he left out some major details, but even Turner thought it was a pretty ridiculous answer. The kid laughed at this, as if the punchline to an inner joke had been told. Timmy figured that he didn't believe him until the little boy said "They can be nasty little devils, just be glad they weren't swans."

"That so?"

"Oh yeah, both hiss like snakes and will gladly bite your heels to show you whose boss," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But swans are bigger and pack a powerful punch with those glorious wings of theirs. The heads on our shoulders are nothing more than baseballs and they are carrying two bats with our names on it."

At this Turner found himself laughing. That cherry attitude seemed to be making his day, and that was saying a lot considering how it was turning out to be. The boy in front turned back with a surprise look on his freckled face before smiling in return.

It was then that Timmy noticed that they had stepped onto a path which had been worked into the forest floor, a sign that they were now in a more common part of the woods. Most likely for a human population.

"By the way, my name's Latty," said the kid. Turner had to make a bit of an effort not to snicker. "I know what your thinking, didn't my parents mean to say Larry?" Actually, Timmy was thinking that his parents mean't to name him after a dog that saved people who fell down a wells, but he kept that to himself.

"I'm Tim-" he started to say before he was blinded by a great flash of light from the heavens above. Shocked, he threw his arms up to shield his face from the brilliant light. The forest must have so dim that his eyes were adjusted for really low light-"_The forest_!"

Turner realized with a shock that he was stepping out of the woods for the first time. Removing one hand, but keeping the other to give shade, he tried to see past the white light. After a second of what he thought would go on forever, shapes began to form in his vision. Large shapes, small shapes, moving shapes, and strange shapes all around him. Rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times, he was finally able to see. In front of him was somewhat of a mix between a public park and the edge of a city. Skyscrapers stood in the back ground, a multitude of giant fortresses making a wall. But what lied in front of it, where Timmy stood, was a mass of people all gathered in the park. Hustling and bustling, bustling and hustling, they moved here and there, and, quite frankly, everywhere. Food stands were being set up as the cooks prepared their goods to be serviced, games were already being played as their host took the money of any who dared to brave them. Signs were being hammered to trees, stood as post, and stringed to an airplane that flew in the sky. Even a line of porta potties were sitting down wind.

Timmy was standing at the edge of what was obviously a festival, though for what he did not know.

"_Wait a second, is this the town she was talking about?_" he said in his head. It seemed like a stupid question, she told him where to go and obviously he made it. But, in all fairness, she didn't tell him what its name was. He didn't even know what this place was called. At least, not until he saw one particular sign being raised. Several men were by two lamppost that stood on the borderline between the park and the city. They raised ladders against them as they climbed with a rope that secured a large flag as it was hoisted up on both sides. Once they were finally done, the men came down, stepped back, and took a moment to appreciate their work. The people, both near and far, also seemed to noticed and took a great interest. Even if it was just for a glance, everyone everywhere stopped what they were doing for a single instant and gave a moment of silence.

Timmy was also silent, stunned by the respect coming from the quiet salute that came from the crowd. But even more so by his eyesight. Something was obviously wrong with them, he must've not been able to see the sign from this distance. Well, no, he could see it just fine and even read the words that were printed on it. But surely his mind must've been playing tricks on him and rearrange the alphabets into a different order, maybe the light of the sun was still hindering him. He rubbed his eyes some more, and waited for them to readjust to the light. Whatever change that was made in his vision was very minor, however, for the letters on the sign did not look any different.

"It can't be..." his voice was a small mutter.

"Welcome, Mr. Tim, to my home," Latty's voice reappeared and remind Turner of his companion. "Dimmsdale, the nicest town on earth!"

At that moment Turner lost his footing and stumbled. "_I'm...home_," he whispered in his head. He should've been happy, joyous, and celebrative as the people around. But the only thing he was right now was more confused. The Dimmsdale he knew and the Dimmsdale he was currently standing in did not compute with one another. For one, where had those woods come from. His home had large mountains and even a volcano, not a jungle! Wait, perhaps he was over thinking this because of that Vicky from before and the ranger. It's not uncommon for two or more cities to have the same name, heck, Washington had over thirty one named after him.

"Hey, Latty," Turner drew the blonde's attention "What state is this?"

"California."

...He heart was starting to have a mild panic as he realized that there was a chance he wasn't over thinking this.

"Mr. Tim, are you alright?" Latty asked as the boy nearly fell over. The child managed to catch him before he completely tilted over and helped to regain his footing. "Are you not feeling well, sir?"

"No, it's-" Timmy was about to say 'it's fine' before he was hit over the head with something slightly heavy. Turning to his side, he saw large blonde woman with a large purse in her hands. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a large gardening hat on her head. Her face was twisted in an aggressive scowl as she proceeded to start swing her purse again.

"Get away from my sweet child, you foul ruffian!" she rolled the 'r'. At this, the little boy stepped in front of Timmy to protect him from another assault by giant handbag. "Wait mother!"

Turner to her son, the woman's face softened up quite a bit as she said "Latty, my dear boy, are you alright? Did this mean ghoul harm you?"

"I didn't do anything," Timmy tried to explain himself. "I was just lost and needed help finding my way-"

Instantly, the mother's facial expression turned back to its original state. He should've stayed back, it was obvious that she wasn't going to listen to him.

"Take thou foul stench away from me and my son, you wretch," she sent him running after wielding her purse like a morning star. And considering the experiences he had with mace-type weapons, Turner acting accordingly on instinct and made a run for it. The gushing of air from the direction where his head had been told him that he made the right decision, and soon he had disappeared into the crowded area.

When he finally stopped, he realized just how out of breath he had been 'before' he started running. Now, he just felt plane ridiculous as he wandered about the festival. His feet dragging against the ground, shoulders and arms hanging like dead weight that the rest of body was forced to put up with, his soul fluttering like a dying flame. He. Was. Exhausted. The only thing that kept him going, and he probably had a lot more things considering what it was taking to keep him on his feet, was his mind.

"_Stench? Foul? Foul Stench?_," he said in his head "_Do I stink or something?_" Now that he actually thought about it, he probably did smell. If he recalled it correctly, and if his memory served him just as well, he hadn't a bath in two days. Yesterday he spent with Vicky and had been running around in the woods, rolling in mud, and sweating like a hog. Not to mention, he spent the whole night sleeping on a bear. No offensive to the bear of course. In the morning, he didn't even brush his teeth, much less than bathing, and was still wearing the same clothing. So actually, he had to admit that if he saw a figure in a cloak, that smelled, right next to his own son, he might have had a similar reaction. Kudos to Latty's mom, someone get that lady the "Mother of the year award".

As he stumbled through the crowd, he finally found something more interesting than all of his troubles combined. He stared with disbelief, his eyes widening in stunning revelation as they began to focus. Heavenly light cast done from above as shining gold. Then a woodpecker landed on the park bench and began to ruin the image as it started hammering its beak into it. But that didn't stop Timmy!

He rushed to the seat with an amazing burst of speed and landed promptly on it, scaring the bird away. Oooh, it was heavenly. Drinking away his exhaustion and allowing him to indulge himself with comfort. It was like the floor in his bedroom a week ago on that hot night. "_Rest my friend, regain your strength. I shall guard you from the forces of evil and darkness, I swear on my honor!_"

You do that park bench, you do that.

Timmy let out what might have been the longest, yet quietest, moan of that week. Nothing could explain just how tired he was, except for falling from the sky, hiking through the woods, and getting chased by a large lady who used her purse as a bludgeon. Well, not that something like this didn't happen before. Though that more than likely included hiding an alien in Dimmsdale Elementary School from his fiancé that wielded a blade of fire. Yeah, that came close.

Whatever he had been worrying about before sank away into the blissful rest he had entered. He has an itch-scratch that, he _had_ an itch. He felt as if he might fall asleep right there, but something kept nagging him at the back of his head. Something to do with this town. And soon, he found that his body's relaxation was giving his mind time to exercise. The thought of the town being a Dimmsdale in California, that wasn't his home, wasn't nearly as problematic on its own when he thought about it. But when he added it to the list with the other things that were happening today, he couldn't help but feel that it had a particular charm to it. And that, did not put him at ease.

Frustrated, he tossed his head back until it was hanging over the bench. Eyes closed, he focused on figuring out a solution to the current madness. His brow furrowed as he tried to force the puzzle to answer itself and let him off easy. But, to no avail, he was stuck like chuck with this situation.

It didn't help that stomach was fighting for control of his brain, more so than his brain was fighting for control of itself. Timmy realized that for the same reason he did not bathe, he was also running around on an empty tank. The food stands all around him were smelling delicious as their cooks played with spices and seasoning his nose picked up. It was great, and at the same time it was horrible. His sense were in caught in an illusion as each scent entered his nostrils. He could practically taste the different gourmets in area. But every time his stomached growled, he woke up from these illusions and faced the reality of his situation.

And so he endured the torture.

Yet, there was one smell in particular that teased him the most. It originated from what his nose told him was a shish kebab with beef, onion, and peppers all harpooned on one stick. Indeed, an excellent teaser for the hungry. But the scent seemed stronger than the rest, closer even. It was starting to make his mouth water even more than before. It felt like it was hovering right above him and was just waiting to be taken. "_Well why not_," the boy thought "_I'm going crazy, so why don't I just play along with it_." And with that silent agreement to dream on, he reached up and grabbed that kebab.

And he held it...what?

Timmy could feel Poof wiggling in the hood before he felt the little fairy take a bite out of the kebab in his hands. Opening his eyes, he saw that this dream kebab looked a whole lot more realistic than what he thought. Just like what his nose described to him, it was a combination of beef, onion, and peppers all on one stick. They looked real, and smelled real. Poof bit into and tugged at a piece a meat, nearly pulling the entire stick out of the boys fingers.

"_It is real!_" he mentally shouted for joy. Reaching towards the top, he pull off another piece of meat with his mouth. It was incredibly hot, fresh obviously, but he could hardly care. Juices from the meat burst inside as he chewed it to bits, bringing forth the incredible flavor he could only imagine up unto this point. It brought a child like smile to his face that one could only guess meant happiness. He about to bite off another piece when he saw movement to his left. Looking over to investigate, he nearly dropped the kebab.

She was right next to him, sitting quietly like a ghost. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were closed. She was focusing on slowly pulling her fingerless gloves off, one by one, while holding another shish kebab in her mouth as she took care of her business. Once they were tucked neatly away in a pocket in her black vest, she took the kebab in one hand before neatly biting a tiny piece off. Then she turned to Timmy and opened her eyes.

Vicky smiled.

And Timmy had a light heart attack.

"You-I-You-Uh-You-Me-Uh-Uh-Uh-You," his english was a mess. It made every 'F' Crocker ever gave him look like extra credit. Vicky face went blank with confusement as she tried to understand what he was trying to say. Timmy forced himself to stop by covering his mouth with an empty hand. Poof bit off another piece of the kebab.

The girl blinked before she smiled again, this time even blowing a little puff of air throughout her nose.

"I've waited a long time to meet you," she said before reaching a hand over to the hood. Timmy was frozen in place as she came closer, his heart racing to prove he was still alive. Then she started playing with Poof's single string of hair with one finger. Timmy felt relieved all of a sudden, as if he made a new record of escaping the clutches of death once again. "So cute, I haven't seen a baby fairy before. Is that how things work from where you come."

He was so effectively stunned that you could bring down a hippo with it. She knew about fairies?! How was that even possible. The boy was about to ask, but before he could even get his thoughts in order to make the question come out, she herself ask "What's your name?"

His name? Oh, uh, well...

"Poof poof," the little fairy spoke up. Eyes gleaming with interest, the redhead looked up from Poof and right at the boy.

"Timmy Turner."

Okay, that's pink fireballs in dark nightmare realms, coming out unscathed from dangerous park ranger attacks, knowing about fairies, and, finally, being able to speak 'Poof'. Was there anything else Timmy should add to the list he making for this girl?

"...Um...Yes," he said slowly, as if unsure if he really was Timmy Turner.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she spoke lightly. "I'm Vicky, though you already knew that." He gave something of a silent, awkward nod.

"So, I guess that means you do know that me from over there," she said, but mostly to herself. "Do we look alike? Is that how you were able to tell who I was. I wonder what she's like, well, if she's a _she_." Turner shook his head before clapping both sides of his cheeks simultaneously. This was all to confusing, and mixed with a bit of insanity.

Before she could say anything else, he finally rediscovered his tongue and said "Wait!"

She stopped for a moment and took a careful look of him. It looked as if she just realized his confusion for the first time.

"Where am I," he said as he took a breath before continuing. "This town-this place is my home, but at the same time it's not. Where am I and how did I get here."

She studied him at first before saying "My mistake, I forgot that you were the new stranger here." She seemed to have sympathy for him, which surprised him. Turning her gaze from him, she looked out towards the festival that was taking place around them.

"You're in another dimension."

...

...

...

Blink, blink, blink. "What?"

She sighed lightly. "You are in a completely different universe than the one you're from. This town is the same one from your home, but I imagine that there are some differences."

"How-"

"As for your second question, I summoned you here."

His jaw went slack, dropped and wide open as his mind raced to process all of this information. The reason he was here was because of her? To be fair, this shouldn't have been as shocking to Timmy as you might have thought. He himself wished for and traveled to other people from different times and dimensions. It's just that no one's ever done it to him, especially not her!

"I understand that this might be a lot to take in, but I assure you that it is all true...and for a good reason."

Timmy frowned as she finished, his curiosity born anew from her answer. What in the world could she possibly want with him? Suddenly, his mind clicked as he gained a hunch.

"Does this have something to do with that park ranger from before?"

The Vicky smirked, sending a familiar chill down the boy's spine. "I see you're catching on. Then again, that wasn't an ordinary human to begin off...or to be frank, just 'human'."

"So I'm right?" She nodded, and he asked "What was that thing?"

"That 'thing' was an Anti-Magi, and they are a virus that suddenly learned how to become a plague," she said it in a way that made Timmy think of an exterminator who really loved their job. From that one sentence, he could feel and accurately describe the malicious emotions she held towards these Anti-Magi. And what really scared him was that he could do so from pure experience.

"Like you, some of them come from another universe, the others simply awaited their arrival. But they all have one common goal, and that is to enslave this dimension."

The boy swallowed hard, gulping down a lump that had somehow formed in his throat.

"And, you want me to help you? Why? How?" he wondered out loud.

"You have certain potentials, like I do, that can make my struggle a whole lot easier to deal with. The Anti-Magi have always existed, but it wasn't until four years ago that they started mobilizing and testing their strength. I have been watching them ever since, sometimes striking back at and causing their advancements to slow down throughout its entire growth. But it was never enough to do more than stall them for awhile. With your help, I hope to change that."

Again, the focus was turned back on him. Feeling a bit of pressure build up inside him, Timmy tried to calm his nerves by breathing. The Vicky of this dimension noticed this and frowned.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but I promise you that it is nothing short of being absolutely necessary. I need your help...or else we'll all suffer."

Turner froze before looking at her. "What do you mean by that?"

She sighed and said "Mines is not the first dimension they've been to. Once they are finished here, they will go to the next. I'm not saying that will be your dimension, I'm not saying that it won't. I'm saying that if they haven't taken your world yet, then it's still on their list waiting to be checked off."

She took hold of and held his gaze, a fierce determination burned in her eyes.

"Help me now, and we can save my home, _your_ home, and worlds that we never knew existed."

Whoa. Now that was a lot to take in for just one conversation over shish kebabs. Speaking of which, Poof jumped out and snatched the entire stick out of Timmy's hands. But the brunette hardly noticed, for he was simply stuck on what the redhead next to him just explained. Anti-Magi threatening to take over the world, _all_ worlds. He had been in plenty of scenarios to understand the gravity of this situation. Luckily, he and his friends had always been able to turn the outcome around and into their favor. But it didn't mean that he hadn't learned how serious they were each and every time. Now, she needed his help with a similar issue. He must take up arms and assist her in this fight!

"I..."

He hesitated...why, had he hesitated?

"Yes?" she asked when he became silent.

Why was he silent? This is serious!

"What's the matter?" the girl sensed an uneasiness coming from within him.

An excellent question, and Timmy knew it. He had faced things like this before, so he knew the danger of not acting to stop evil when it appeared. Not to mention that he was sometimes able to do so fearlessly, so he couldn't possibly be scared by an enemy he had never met before. Sure, it didn't help that some of those situations happened because of...

Slowly, softly, and subtlety, he began to realize the error in his thinking. He understood why he had not said yes, even though he had no intention of saying no. It disgusted him, but try as he might he couldn't refuse to acknowledge it. He didn't even know what to say, but he didn't have to.

"Poof" the little fairy chimed.

It was a single syllable and word in human tongue, but it meant a whole lot more in their ears. Everything was summed up into one sound. Timmy felt his soul exit his body as he became a statue sitting on the bench. Looking at Vicky, he saw that her facial expression had changed. It to was set in stone, what ever she was thinking was not betrayed by her now blank face. The only difference in between them was that when turned her attention away from Poof and towards Timmy, he flinched.

"You hate me?"

...Apply some ice to that explosion.

Turner was surprised that his mind remained intact, because he was pretty sure he lost his head when she spoke. Vicky's expression remained unchanged and he started to realize just how much she was resembling...Vicky! As in his dimension's version of Vicky, forget the outfit, glasses, and pigtails, he was shocked that he actually thought she was Tootie at first. Her face was not that of fury, it didn't even give a hint of anger that would have been ten times inferior to his Vicky's wrath. It was silent, cold, and calculating. This was the reason from before of why he had remained frozen when the ranger, the reason why he secretly hopped that she wouldn't have been as victorious.

Every time he looked at her...he saw _her_.

Vicky turned her attention to the festival that surrounded them, gaining her answer from his silence. Timmy felt sick, low, and incredibly stupid. He had done things in the past, experienced many events and recognizing the scenes that took place in them. But forget the past, because nothing could compare to how he felt right now. It was confusing when you added dimensions and monsters and alternate versions of your babysitter, but he felt that somehow he was a hypocrite. Be for one thing, and turning your back on it in a New York minute. He was terrible for this, absolutely horrible!

"It seems..." she stole his completely undivided attention with the start of sentence "...that you and I have our differences in your world. I can understand that."

He couldn't bare to look her in the eye, but was compelled to when she stared directly into his.

"Even so, that doesn't change anything from what I said before."

The boy's heart seemed to come back to like, like the dead rising from the grave for vengeance.

"I need your help, it can only be you."

Like the heart, his soul returned and with the burning hot intensity of a thousand suns.

"I don't know anything about the other me you're familiar with, but, if possible, I would like for us to be friends."

...Apply even more ice to that explosion!

Timmy didn't know what to say, he was still so confused. Vicky seemed to sense his change of heart, much like when they was in the dark world. In fact, Timmy wonder if she was still capable of reading his mind. But before he could say anything, Vicky faced turned blank as she showed signs of being surprised. It was as if someone had just whispered in her ear. Then she scowled with a familiar fury that seemed to originate from Vickys in both dimensions.

"What?!" she said harshly before grabbing Timmy and pulling him off the bench. She was so fast that it all happened in a blur. All he knew was that he was suddenly on the ground and she was several meters to his side. And, plus, there was an explosion from where they were sitting.

Yep...wait. What?

Looking back, the only thing Timmy could see was a cloud of dust surrounding the area he had been a literal two seconds ago. It was so heavy and thick that he could not pierce through it with his vision. But that soon changed as the dust began to clear as. He could see shadows, and finally he could see the destroyed park bench...park bench, no! It was smashed in two, the metal bars bent, and splinters were everywhere.

"_Run, you fools_," the broken seat seemed to say. Another shadow appeared as the dust cleared, and this time it placed a foot on top of the remains of wood. A foot that was in knee high socks and a familiar, tiny shoe. When the rest of shadow turned into a solid figure, Timmy was shocked to learn its identity.

"...Latty," he said as the blonde little boy was finally revealed. But he was different from before, much different. Whereas the Latty he remembered gave off a bright and positive impression, even towards a complete stranger, the one in front of him felt colder and more isolated than a cat lying around on a fencepost. It was so alien in comparison to what he new about his newly met acquaintance...yet so familiar. This lack of human empathy nagged at Timmy who was trying to figure it out, at was if he were the range...no, that was exactly it. The boy he had met minutes ago inspired this feeling in Timmy just like the ranger did from before. But that would have to mean that he was...was this the Anti-Magi that the girl told him about? How could he not have known that-

Suddenly the little blonde boy snapped his head at the redhead, and then at Timmy. He seemed to be making a decision.

And apparently he decided it would be better to avoid Vicky.

He broke into a run and made a beeline towards Timmy, who was still on the ground. Figuring that he didn't want to stay there, the brunette rose to his feet as quickly as he could and tried to back away. But he was not quick enough, for Latty was soon upon him. Timmy waited for the blows to come, but the blonde never got the chance.

"Poof Poof HISS," a purple swan suddenly burst from the hood of the cloak and smashed into Latty. It peck him in the joints like a speared, and buffed him over the head with its wings. Latty looked as if he where about to dodge around it and continue an attack on Timmy when Vicky suddenly appeared between them. Timmy was just as surprised as Latty, he didnt even see her until she arrived. Immediately the blonde jumped back and hissed at Vicky the same way a vampire hisses at a cross.

He seemed to be at a dilemma, not sure of what to do next. Vicky had planted herself firmly in place, an aura of murder surrounded her and kept the blonde at bay. It seemed as if the little boy would make a run for it, and, in seeing his hesitation, Poof decided to press the attack.

"No, wait!" the redhead was too late to stop him. With one flap of his powerful wings, Poof rushed forward like a vengeful wind. This time, despite being the one who was at a major disadvantage, Latty was more than ready for him. He stretched out his hand to the right, waiting patiently until the purple swan was close enough. The little blonde swung his arm and grabbed Poof by his long and slender neck, then he spun around in a complete circle before driving the bird into the ground where he kept hold of it.

_Poof_. A cloud of smoke and the little fairy was back in his original form. Weak and unable to do more than mutter his own name, Poof was as helpless as a regular baby.

"Poof...poof..."

Something snapped inside of Timmy-scratch that, it shattered. All of a sudden the world around him seemed a lot smaller. Without even inhaling, his longs produce a roar worthy of lions.

"POOOF!"

He burst towards the blonde with incredible speed, he pulled everything he had in him to contribute to one rush. He'd worry about what he would do next after he made it there. However, though his focus like that of tunnel vision, he'd somehow notice a blur to his side. Though, it was only for an instant, Turner's eyes picked up a flash of red as his subconscious told him that Vicky had easily passed him by, moving at speed that was inhumanly superior to his own.

But, sadly, neither one of them were fast enough.

Latty, with the baby fairy secured in his hand made an astonishing leap backwards. And then another, and another, and another one after that. When he finally had great distance between them, he turned and ran like a demon.

Timmy kept running, he couldn't stop running. Vicky might have stopped, but who cared! He wouldn't stop, wouldn't give up.

The redhead must have predicted this because she casually put out a hand which accurately caught him. She was a lot stronger than she looked, because it felt like he had been hooked up to concrete wall. His feet flew from under him as he was forced to stop. In a single movement, however, he twirled around and smacked her hand away. She effortlessly let it fall away as she released him. He stared directly at her, his vision melted with red. The look she gave him said that she did not take offense, but would not change her judgment either.

He turned back towards the direction Latty had run off to, but she didn't have to worry about him following. He was a smart boy, too smart for his own good even.

The moment Latty had started running he was destined to disappear.

And so was Timmy Turner's little, baby brother.

"NOOO!"

* * *

Hey guys. DG here, hope you like the new chappy. I just whipped it up in the last two weeks. Sorry it took me so long. But luckily, this fic did not go a month without an update.

Anyway, ONE more chapter to go now.

If you're from FF, please leave a review.

If you're from DA, please leave a comment.

BUT above all, please enjoy the latest update.


	8. Enter the Void

Enter the Void

WHOO! Hey guys, I just finished typing and publishing the last chapter two days ago. That is how quickly I'm getting back to writing this fic you guys.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they were lovely as always. I'm glad that some of your are starting to put your thinking caps on, that's good. We're building up the suspense, trying to learn, and really getting into it. Awesome.

Now for the last chapter...and if you're curious about that 'last' part, then read the A/N at the bottom.

After, of course, you read the chapter. Now, please enjoy the next chapter of "Timmy and Vicky, Conquer the World."

* * *

His knees thudded against the ground as he lost his footing and fell down. His mind was like a board game that had been whipped clean; capable of being a complex battlefield of wits, but completely blank and empty of obvious pieces. Tears stinged his eyes like an onion perfume sprayer and were warm as they became little rivers that flowed across his cheeks. His throat, though not damaged, was a slight mess from his earlier calls. But two factors stood out more than ever in the boy's field of awareness, his gut and his mind. He could feel the area inside him, where his stomach should have been, wrench and twist into a spinning knot that grew tighter by the second. It felt like a black hole had appeared in his center and was currently trying to swallow everything away with it. It almost made everything that currently happened unreal to the boy, as if nothing bad had really happened to begin with.

But his brain was being attacked by splitting headaches. They hammered themselves against and into his skulls, with the rhythm of a regulated heartbeat. Every time Turner's gut allowed him to believe that reality had no true meaning or place within the world he was in, his perilous mind brought him right back and reeducated him on the truth.

Poof was gone. Kidnapped by some blonde kid in a yodeler's outfit that ran like Usain Bolt and disappeared like Houdni. All in some alternate dimension that he had no way of navigating, no clue of where to start searching, and absolutely no one to help him. He was alone.

_Shake._ The sound caught his attention all of a sudden, and for good reason. He's heard it almost everyday since Poof was born, the little fairy's rattle was practically set in stone. Looking up, he almost expected to see him swinging his little wand around, somehow having escaped from Latty. But soon became grim once more when all he saw was Vicky picking something off the ground. Which happened to be Poof's rattle!

"Hey! Give me that-" he made a lounge for it. Though she had her back to him, the redhead sidestep Timmy with ease that was similar to a ghost that glided over ground. He nearly fell over again, but he held firm, dug his feet into the ground and forced himself to stay balanced. He was ready to make another go for it when he came across a familiar emotion.

Fear, fear had seized the boy by his heart as he found himself unable to move. Vicky had finally stopped to pay some attention to him, and, when she did, he saw the resemblance to his Vicky more clearly than before. She stared right back at him, into his eyes, and she held him there. It wasn't exactly glare, more of a leer, but it was as terrifying as the one back in his dimension. Turner was sure he had crossed some boundary, an invisible line that should never be played with. Perhaps he had offended her, for it seemed she was less likely to play Ms. nice dimensional alteration of his babysitter. But then she broke out a smile.

"I think it would be better if I held onto this for now," she said as she placed it inside of her vest. "Care to join me?"

"...Huh?" was all he could manage.

"I know a nice place where we can sit down, have some refreshments," she had an innocent smile as words came out so casually. "Talk about saving the universe. You know, stuff."

And with that she walked off. Leaving Timmy to stand alone in the dust.

"Hey wait a second!" he called after her. When she didn't turn around or acknowledge him, he raced to close the distance in between them. Finally reaching her, he fought to maintain a pace just at shoulder. In truth she wasn't really walking that fast, but that's what made it more difficult for to stay at her side. She put on an aura that extended past confidence, it was more like certain pieces falling accordingly into the puzzle. Her smile was not a sign of her innocence as one might have thought, but instead it told him that she had ensnared those pieces she deemed necessary. It, of all things that happened today, scared Turner witless.

His mind jumped to many conclusion on what she could be planning, and a few interesting proposals came up. But he remembered that he was dealing with a different Vicky, or so he thought. Her goal was a whole lot different than what he expected from her, that much was so. And so, this once again brought up the mental dilemma he was having earlier, it's 'her' but it's not 'her'. He had no way of knowing how to approach her or from what angle, it was like being stuck in the labyrinth from greek mythology. The only thing he succeeded in doing was becoming more frustrated and keeping a somewhat steady pace with her.

Vicky seemed to take notice in Turner's frustration and smirked. "You'll get it back," she said lightly. It took the boy a second to realize she was talking Poof's rattle. Opening his mouth, his was about to ask why before she stopped him by making a cutting at her throat.

"While we're outside, or at least for now, be careful with what you say," though she was still smiling, Vicky seemed to take a more serious tone. Because of that, Timmy continued to listen carefully as she said "We can still talk and you can ask questions, but humor me and play the pronoun game, will you?"

He thought about it and nodded.

"First question?"

"That guy who took my brother," he started "Was he...one of them?"

Vicky nodded.

"Where did they go?"

"To one of their bases and most secure locations," her voice was low. "He seemed to have a lot of raw power, that little one. No doubt that they'd want to start the process as soon as possible."

The boy flinched when he heard that last sentence.

"What do you mean by process? Are they going to drain him of his ma-" a quick look from Vicky and Turner figure that 'magic' was not aloud in the pronoun game "-energy, are they going to drain his energy?"

"They're going to eat him."

The world around him became a dull gray as her words registered in his head. On impulse, he grabbed the girl by her shoulders and forced her to stop. Standing there, he might have looked like some crazy, hooded creep assaulting a nice, young, school girl to passersby. But he didn't care, none of that mattered to him.

"You mean that metaphorically, right?" he tried so hard to be firm. "Like, chew em up and spit em out. You have that saying in this world, right?"

"No, no, and yes. As a matter of fact we do have saying," she answered monotonously. "But I'm not being metaphorical, 'they' aren't going to spit him out. You're half right, they are going to suck out all of his energy, but they aren't going to stop there. When they are done with his pure energy, they'll take the less pure version from his physical being. And when they're done with that, they'll etched what's left of his existence, from existence. They. Are. Going. To. Eat. Him."

Silence.

You'd think his knees would buckle from underneath him and give way to let him fall. But not this time, no this time he had simply lost all feeling within his body. If he had been crushed by a safe or blown to smithereens, he wouldn't have noticed or cared at this point. This was to much for him, all of this was simply way to much. All day, today, and every time he turned around, there was always something bigger ready to test his sanity. Well this was it, this was the last straw he could take. Lowering his head, he began to make visible, but silent, shakes. All the while, Vicky stood there and watched him from point blank range. Inspecting him, gauging his reaction, noting how well he took this bit of information. She had more or less figured that this would be the outcome.

So you can imagine the surprised look on her face when Turner's grip tightened on her shoulders. Raising his head, Timmy reveal a dry face and tearless eyes. They weren't even red anymore, you couldn't tell that he had been crying over such an incredible lose just minutes ago. No, if anything, his held a fierce look of determination.

"Take me to him, right _now_," his voice carried such a serious tone, you could hardly believe it belong to a preteen.

"What makes you think I know where his exact location is?" her own voice did nothing to betray her opinion on his demand. Turner was more than likely to be treading on thin ice. But his next comment showed just how much he cared.

"You sound like a smart girl, plus, you told me you'd been following these things for four years. Just point me in general direction, off the top of your head, and I'll figure out the rest for myself."

She smirked. "Why, so that I can let you loose in another dimension to storm an enemy fortress?" She stopped smirking as her face became the cold and dark one from before. "I hope that's just some humor you're bringing from your own universe."

"One thing you're going to learn about me, again, is just how tenacious I can be," he refused to waver. "Another thing you ought to know, is that when any of my fairies are involved I only get more relentless. So I hope that you're done playing games with me, because, if you haven't figured it out already, I'm dead serious."

They stood there in silence, a staring contest unlike any other. Much like two cowboys having a duel when the town wasn't big enough for the two of them, waiting for the clock to strike the appointed time. On one end, a young redhead who seemed to unrelenting will. Opposing her was a boy who would not be turned away for anything. Timmy would have surprised himself if he thought about it, he had almost basic reflexes to avert his line of sight whenever Vicky had matched it. But this time he dare not give into such a thought, and it wasn't just because this was a different redhead than the one he knew. When his family was in danger, nothing in any universe was going to stop him.

Then, out of no where, Vicky's face lightened up as put on a little smile. Now was the time to be surprised, he won an argument against Vicky. That's rare, rarer than an 'A+' in Crocker's class. Though, it wasn't so much as winning the argument as was just staying firm and proving a point. Did he manage to change her mind, maybe she would help him find Poof after all.

"You're cute, I think I'm genuinely starting to like you."

Pausing here, we appear inside of Timmy's head. Where the brain should be, we see what looks like the command deck of a space ship. It is filled with miniture Timmy Turners, each one manning a station dutifully. They wear pink suits, with pink hats, and a gold star for a badge that has 'T.T.' on it. At the command chair in the center of the deck, we see the captain. His jaw is dropped to the floor and hits like an anvil. His eyes are at odds with one another, one looking as it were going to explode while the other so shrinked that it might implode.

"...Dave, prepare the escape pod, I need a vacation," he said as he got up. "First one of you to call me will be court martialed. Anybody that wants it can be the acting captain. I'll send a postcard."

Back to reality.

"...Nope, nope, nope-" he sounded like a computer which hit an error and its programming was forcing him to lock down. He turned around, covered his ears, closed his eyes, and began walking in the other direction. "Didn't hear that, didn't see that, not going to talk about that. Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil-"

Speaking of evil, Turner felt a sudden gloom cast over him as the light of the sun disappeared. Left in shadows, he could feel an ominous aura in front of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and allowed his senses to return to him.

Before the boy was a restaurant, or, more likely, a cafe. It seemed like an asian one, probably japanese when you considered its name on the sign, "Lone Sun". From the outside, it appeared to be dark with few lights on the inside. Even though the hours said so on the door, he wasn't sure if they were actually open or not. He also became aware of how quiet the town had become, though that itself was partly due to the festival. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that it fit the cafe a little too well. His attention was so drawn to it that he hardly noticed that Vicky had passed him by.

"Here we are," she said as she made her way to the door. "Coming?"

Swallowing a lump that had grown in his throat, Timmy joined her at the door and opened it. Vicky walked in, and he unconsciously followed her into darkness.

To his surprise, however, it wasn't as dark as he originally. Though it was slightly on the dim side of light, he could see properly and didn't have to wait long for his eyes to adjust. Inside it was a nice sized café; not overly large like a fancy restaurant, but not so small that it felt cramped or suffocating. In the more spacious area towards the front were a few round tables with two to three chairs each. In the back were two rows of booths towards one corner and to the side was a bar. There were a few lanterns lit an hanging from the ceiling to provide light and shadows within the room. Looking back at the windows, he realized that the owner must have had tinted windows to keep light out. Thus emphansizing on the one's inside.

It was hardly packed, only a few people were around to show that the place was still open. Three customers at the tables, two at the booths, one at the bar, and a waiter walking around to refill cups of coffee and water. Not a severely small crowd for a cafe, but not a large or even medium one for a shop this size.

Vicky wondered over to the booths, selecting the closest one right against the wall. The waiter hurried over to her side as the young redhead placed an order, raising two fingers as a sign for two people. It was then that Timmy remembered he was also here, and made his way towards the booth. The waiter passed by with a greeting, and a wink...okay, before leaving to get whatever he was charged with. Sitting down, he noticed that two glasses of waters were already and the girl was already sipping on one. Then he waited.

"Phew, nice," she said after finally finishing water. "Sorry, but I'm not going to take you where your little brother is."

The words were there, clear as clean glass, but at first it took him a moment to recognize them and what they meant. When they finally did, his face burst into rage as realization struck him like a lightning bolt. She had played him for a fool and manipulated what little trust he had for anyone in this dimension. He was about to get up the leave the redhead to her own games and devices, when she stopped him.

"And I have my own reasons, good ones, for doing so, mind you," she said in a stern voice of command. "For starters, you're weak."

As angry as he already was at the moment, her choice of words manage to keep him from leaving immediately.

"If I took you to where he is, not only would you contribute very little, and get in my way, but you're more than likely to become liability and I would have to save you. I'm good at what I do, but I'm also smart about what I do. And not to be cruel, but, as you are now, you're useless to me."

Blinking, Timmy soon found that his anger was subsiding as he began to understand her reasoning a little more. But it still didn't help with his frustration, if anything he still felt like he was still being taken lightly.

"Well that was harsh," a voice, that was strangely familiar, came out nowhere. Looking around, Timmy expected to see one of the other customers butting in on their conversation. But to his confusion, they all seemed to be mining their own business and paying the two kids no heed. "Is this how all girls talk to guys at your age or-"

"Shut up, Norm," Vicky's face and attitude soured with irritation.

But the boy hardly noticed. What was that she just said? "I'm just saying-" the voice came again. This time, there was little to no doubt who voice that belonged to.

"Norm?!" he could barely contain his surprise.

"Timmy Turner," the genie's voice came once more.

"You're in this Dimension to?"

"I was born here."

"Then-" he became a little loss, confused even. "Wait, are you from my dimension or..."

"This dimension."

"How did you know my name?"

"I heard the girl say it."

"...You are starting to remind me of the Norm I know," he was also starting to become irritated like the said so 'girl' sitting across from him.

"Ooh, why thank you. And just from reading the cosmic energy around you, I can tell you're going to be loads of _fun_," he replied in that similar sarcastic tone the original Norm had.

Looking towards Vicky with a questioning look on his face, he asked "What exactly is he talking about?"

"Genie's are some of the fewest creature that rarely change across dimensions, they have pretty strong connections to each other. If you've met this particular one in your universe, then you have little to be surprised about with him. But that goes for him as well, as he can absorb the mood and emotions of your genie when you met him."

Timmy blinked.

"I never knew-"

"No worries. You're only, what? Twelve. The beauty of being fifty thousand is that I can tolerate the ignorance of young'uns like yourself-"

"If you don't be quiet, I'm going to shove a wax candle stick in your lamp and melt it," Vicky threatened the genie into silence with her killer aura. Though it wasn't directed at him, it did scare him. It made him feel sympathetic towards the genie and his house.

"Ah, wait a second," he said he got her attention "Where is he?"

Turning back to him, Vicky realized that he was in the dark on this type of conversation. "In a secure location away from here. I'm just extending the audio so that he can have a say and talk with us, an obvious mistake."

"I'll be good, I promise!" Norm tried to gain favor. The redhead just sighed before saying "Anyway, getting off of topic. I can't take you to your brother, too dangerous for you."

"I don't think you understood me when I said that I'll do anything to save my fairies," the boy took a more serious tone. "Worry about the people who get in my way, it'd make more sense when I'm done with them. Besides, it's not the first time I've had to save my little brother from someone who wanted to steal his magic. Especially not from Anti-Fairies, so don't underestimate me."

Silence. Timmy had said what he needed to say, robbing all attention to himself. Vicky stared at him in awe and shock, completely absorbed into his declaration as his words stood firm and proud. Her eyes were open a bit wider, her mouth slightly gaped, and her face told Timmy that she had not been expecting that from him. Good, it was about time he made something clear to her. Let her be stunned with surprise, let her come to enlightenment on who he was, let her slowly place both her palms over her face in what might have been embarrassment to be seen with him and-huh? Vicky had rested her elbows on the table and pressed her face her hands, performing a double face palm. He began to wonder if that had the same meaning here in this universe or if it meant something else entirely. Like coming to understand and respect the decisions of a boy from another dimension who planned to save his family.

"You hear that Vicky? Nothing! I didn't say anything," Norm's voice came back. "Aren't I a good genie?"

Vicky didn't even bother to respond to Norm, and instead moved to a position where she pinched the bridge the of her nose and scowled with her eyes closed. Perhaps in this universe that meant something like 'bad genie, very, bad genie'. Finally, she brought both of her hands together as she set them on the table. Then she gave Timmy the look of a business woman.

"When you said Anti-Fairies, did you mean that by example or did you think that an Anti-Magi and an Anti-Fairy were one in the same thing?"

Uh-oh. "The second one."

She nodded in an understanding way. "You thought that every time I said Anti-Magi, I meant Anti-Fairy."

"They aren't the same?"

She shook her head in an understanding way as well. "Let me ask you this, today, with the ranger and that kid, was that the first time you saw something like that specifically?"

This time, he nodded his head.

"I see, and-just so I'm sure-where you come from Anti-Fairies are blue, opposite personalities of regular fairies?" she asked and got her answer from the look on Timmy's face. Talk about an embarrassing moment. Timmy realized that if he was going to save Poof, than it would be best for him to learn what he was facing.

"What is an Anti-Magi?"

Vicky's face suddenly lighten up, as if she were happy to move on to the more important part of their conversation and leave this one in the dust.

"Good question-"

"Idiot," said Norm.

"I'll put your house on top of a Swedish Fire Torch," she said as Norm hissed at the idea of being anywhere near something Canadian. "To answer your question, let me start off by saying that Anti-Magi isn't a species. It's more of a class."

Timmy only became more confused.

"Think of it this way, fairies are a subclass, anti-fairies are a subclass, and pixies are a subclass. But they are all apart of the same class, magic. We humans are our own subclass, animals are their own subclass, plants are their own subclass. But..."

Timmy realized she was testing to see whether he was getting this or not. "...But we're all one class?"

"Non-magic, if none of them were magical that is. This is what I mean by different class, and the anti-magi are a class that is separate from both magical and non-magical. It's the third and final one of the three existing domains, and home to its own set of subclasses."

"Why are they called, Anti-Magi?" he asked he was being brought up to speed.

"It's because of what the entire class is capable of. Those in the magical class produce magic, are made of magic, and control magic. Those in the non-magical class like you and me don't produce magic, but can be highly sensitive to it and even manipulate it into changing. But the ones in the anti-magical class eat it, absorb it, and destroy it."

Timmy inhaled sharply as he finally understood what she was saying. These Anti-Magi were worse than the Anti-Fairies, and they had Poof sitting in their clutches.

"I'm sorry, but this is just giving me more reason save Poof as soon as possible," he clenched his fist as his mind raced to possibilities. "Unless...they already-"

"Nope, he's still alive," Vicky interrupted. Timmy suddenly felt his spirit rise up, Poof was okay. "Like I said before, the little guy has a lot of raw magical power. It'll take the anti-magi at least three days to drain him of every single dropped. After that, however, when he isn't able to produce anymore, they'll just take the magic he's made out of. And that's the part where they eat him."

Once again, Timmy was about to argue that he should be saving his brother right now instead of talking.

"I know, I know. You want to save your brother," she stopped him before he could start. "But let me ask you this, what are you going to do when you face of against an anti-magi by yourself."

Timmy stopped to think. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, how are you going to handle them."

"...I feel like there's more to this question than I know."

"Wow, he's insightful," Norm was being Norm.

"I'll dump you in maple syrup."

"Alright, alright!" said the voice before he became quiet once again.

"Here's the thing, the anti-magi are very hard to defeat with just normal mean. Some of their common names are 'Formless' and 'Voidwalker', the first because they are highly resistant to physical damage. So, what are _you_ going to do to something that eats magic for breakfast and will suffer little from being hit by a kid?"

Timmy sat back as he tried to think of an answer. He also needed time to process all the information he had gained in just the past few minutes. Never would he have thought that there was so much more beyond just magic. Now he was curious about the non-magic and anti-magic classes just as much as he was about the magic class. But as for this question, what could he say. What could he really do to stop something that had a name like Voidwalker.

Suddenly, the gears in his head began to turn as he thought of something else.

"Vicky, what's the Void?"

Vicky, in return, blinked at the sudden change in topic. And then she grinned her look became filled with as amusement. She didn't say anything at first, but Turner felt he had asked the right question.

"The Void is something like a dimension parallel to all realities," she said. "It is empty, it is dark, and it is endless, but we owe a lot to it. Everything comes from it, and eventually everything returns to it. Magic, matter, energy, and life. The first magical beings come from the Void, the first non-magical beings originated from the matter and energy that comes from the Void, and all anti-magical beings are made from the Void."

Wow, now that was alot.

"It's why they are so difficult to handle."

"So if I want to stop them and save Poof..." he was careful with his choice of words. He still wasn't sure of how to deal with this enemy. But luckily, Vicky spared him from that.

"You would have to use the Void against them," she grinned with satisfaction. "Take their greatest strength from them and they will crumble all the more easier in your hands."

Timmy was silent, and strangly feeling empowered by this. Finally, he had a way to strike back at the anti-magi. But then he remembered that, actually, he knew how to strike back, he didn't have the method on hand.

"How do I use it?"

"Just by yourself, you can't. Non-magical creatures like us are sensitive to it-the same way as we're sensitive to magic-and can even visit it, but as for controling it we're at a lost."

He slammed a fist into the table. "So I'm right back at square one."

"Nope, I'm using the Void right now."

He blinked. "What?"

"Been using it for a while, now, in fact. I hid you and your little brother in that cloak you're wearing right now with it, making you nearly invisible to anyone that tried to look at you. It was working, to, until you met that anti-magi. Being outside of my presence and in his tampered with the cloak, just enough that he could smell a bit of the magic from your fairy. If I had known..." she closed her eyes for a moment. "Sorry."

He remained quiet, still thinking before he opened his mouth.

"How did you do it?" he asked. "How do you use the void?"

She raised her hand to eye level. "Can you see it?" she asked him. The boy looked carefully, but in all honesty he could see nothing but a vanilla white hand with similar fingers. "No? Try now." Not exactly understanding, he tried once more and focused his vision as he looked harder. However, he still couldn't see anything out of the ordinary-wait, right there! A shimmer appeared at the base of her index finger, something was amiss. Focusing, he watched as the shimmer faded away and revealed two rings sitting on the finger. The one to the bottom and at the very base had a large pink gemstone in the middle, followed by a row of tiny, crystal clear gems that circled the ring. The one on top was similar in shape and the way it was made, but the large gem in the middle was pale and lifeless compared to the other ring. Both were made out of platinum, a grayish silver which lorded the rings with magnificence.

"Pretty little things, aren't they?" she said.

"...These will let me control the Void?"

"If the user can control them, sure."

Timmy reached slowly out with a finger that extended. It almost seemed unreal with all of what he was digesting in his head, the answer to his problem was all inside one ring. He could stop the anti-magi, he could save Poof, the could find a way to return home. All he had to do was take the ring.

But before he could even touch it, he became aware of this sudden feeling. A feeling that told to back away from the ring and rethink this. A feeling that grown into a reflex, which had grown into instinct. He stopped reaching towards the ring, leaving his hand halfway across the table, and then he looked up. Vicky grinned back at him, though it was more of that innocent smile she wore. It reminded him of a time when this conversation would have been completely, and utterly, blasphemy.

"What do you want for it?" he asked. The smile was replaced as the grin came to full bloom like a flower on a moonlit night. Timmy was surprised...by the fact he wasn't surprised. This had been going along pretty easily, but he had let himself forget who he was dealing with. Even if she was supposedly different.

"Like I said before, non-magical beings can manipulate magic into changing its form. I did just that to make these rings, but the ingredients weren't cheap. Some weren't even for sale, and now I'm hated by those who I wish to protect," she said casually. "Can you imagine that, I'm pretty likable if I have to say it modestly."

The boy remained silent, knowing that it was better to listen than to speak.

"My point is that I sacrificed a lot to make 'both' of them. Just one is worth more than you can ever hope to achieve without it. What do I want for it? I'm glad you asked because I'm not going to give it to you for free," her voice became strict and face became sharp. "I want you to use this ring for what I intended it for when I made it. And that is to save my dimension from the anti-magi."

Turner blinked.

"I saw you hesitate the first time I asked you. I'm sure you're a nice guy, and maybe if I was someone else, you'd be more agreeably. Plus-cough-there's the little incident of you being brought here against your will, which can also be linked to your little brother being kidnapped by those who want him over for dinner...as the main course...but nevertheless, I can't waste the ring on someone who isn't going to use it for what it was made for."

He stared at her for a moment, not sure how to respond.

"I don't hate you," he said finally, catching her attention. "I just, have...pretty bad memories of you. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to act. You remind me of two people from my universe, almost in perfect sync with one another. The first is my world's version of you, she would have took the ring and used it to rule the world. The second is her sister, she-"

He was cut off by the overbearing aura that was coming from across the table. It was a cocktail of greed, dominance, and whole bunch of other things that could be evil. Looking at Vicky, he saw that aura dance around her like its feet caught on fire. She grinned at him him in a way that made him think of his Vicky even more.

"Oh, I wouldn't put that past me," she said slyly. "Money, power, fame. These are just a few things I'm guilty of wanting...by the way, what was her sister like?"

Timmy cringed. "Uh...do you like saurkraute? She liked saurkraute, you look like you like saurkraute!" He wasn't about to tell her what Tootie was guilty of wanting.

"As a matter of fact, I love saurkraute," she said happily. "But not as much as I would love to own this world and all of its treasures. The anti-magi are taking it away from us, turning it into their hunting grounds to serve as a means of getting more magical creatures to munch on. Well, I'm taking it back by force, this one, large damsel in distress. It's the least of a reward I can have for all I went through. Don't you agree?"

He stayed quiet like a good little Timmy Turner should be when Vicky talks about world conquest.

"Actually, that gives me an idea." She looked at him with a gleam in her eye, as she proudly said "Vicky and Timmy, take over the world."

Silence. Silence was a soft mountain stream that rolled gently along its way. Hardly impossing, but still there.

"Guys? Take over the world..." she was confused by their silence.

"Oh, we heard you," Norm's voice reappeared. "We both just agree that it sounds pretty stupid."

"Who asked your opinion anyways," she responded hautily. Turning back to Timmy, she saw that he had a similar opinion as Norm. Pouting slightly, she said "Back to the topic, I still can't give you the ring if you don't agree to my price. And, I'm sorry, but if you can't do that then I can't waste anymore time with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll go on to fight this war I'm having, and you will just have to figure out how your going to live in this world. Oh, I'll help you find a place to stay, see if I can get you in school, make sure your accustomed to life in my dimension. But after that, you won't be seeing me again," her face was devoid of all emotion, there was no hint of sarcasm or contempt. She meant what she said even if she wasn't doing it for kicks or enjoyment. "I brought you here with my last wish from Norm, I don't have any other way to return you back to your home. Even if we, or I by myself, manage to rescue your little brother, you will still be stuck here for a long time. So, it all balls down to this moment with the choice that you make."

He stared at her, taken aback by her firm attitude.

"Accept my offer, and you will be the second most wanted criminal on this earth after yours truly. A thousand enemy will surround you from all sides, some of them will even be those who I demand you protect. Your friends before all of this began, fairies, humans, people from both classes, etcetera. You'll want to help them, and you will be in the long run, but until the end you might hurt all of them."

His nostrils flared as she explained just what he was getting into. Perhaps this wasn't a bright idea.

"Decline. And I will forget your existence."

...Not even Norm made a comment this time. It was cold, calculated, quick, and efficient. It showed just how serious she was, not even wasting breath over complicated words. What surprised him, however, was by how pure it was of negative or positive emotions. The Vicky he knew would have took some time to enjoy playing his mind and breaking it apart with tricks, cunning, and deception. This one felt different. It was not her intention to sound cruel, just to be anything but soft. There was no sugar coating the facts she had brought to parley with, and she'd rather not waste either of their time anymore.

Timmy inhaled as he thought carefully. Could he really take on an entire world of enemies, just for one fairy.

...

"Give me the ring," he said as he looked her right in the eye. "This world is just going to have to learn how ridiculous I can get when those important to me are in trouble."

The redhead grinned before saying "Hold out your finger." Slowly, Timmy pointed out his trigger finger towards her as she did the same towards him. He was curious about what she was intending, but soon got his answer. The ring on her finger, the one with the pale gemstone in the middle, slipped right off, flew across the table, and slid right over his own. Timmy recoiled his hand, startled by the sudden transition of the ring. He half expected that the thing was alive with a mind of its own, but realized that was not the case. Though beautiful in design, the ring didn't seem to have much to be proud of. Magically, at least, or anything to deal with the supernatural.

"Whatever you do, don't take it off and don't loose it," the girl said to him with a triumphant grin.

Nodding, the boy asked "Alright, now how do I use it?"

"Oh you'll figure that out in a minute, I'm going to give you a crash course on doing just that," she said. "But first, you should take off that cloak. It's old, stale, and doesn't even work anymore with just hiding your face."

He slowly worked off the tattered rag, and, in doing so, felt as if he were emerging from a cocoon. Born anew like a butterfly, Timmy turned back to Vicky. Who rested her chin in her palm with her eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought. She was also muttering to herself, a bit of which he was able to catch on.

"Still need to hide your face, no guarantee that you'll pass with flying colors," she started to bite her nail. "Can't use the Void yet to do it, so I'll have to do it myself. But how-"

She suddenly froze in her muttering, and then looked at him with a blank face. Timmy was starting to feel a little uncomfortable until her expression changed. Her facial features lighten up once more that day as an idea came to her, she grinned as popped her fist into her open palm like a mallet.

"That's it ," she said triumphantly as if she solved a puzzle.

"You're found a way to hide my face?" he said.

"Oh-uh, you could hear me," she poked her fingers with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, really!"

"Never mind," he said as straighten up. "I'm ready, do it."

Grinning, the redhead fixed her glasses, catching the light and causing it to shine. Then she closed her eyes and brought her hand to her face, covering her mouth. With his ears attuned, Timmy could hear a tiny smooch as she kissed her palm gently. Then laid her hand forward, parallel to the table, and blew. A little pair of red lips shimmered into existence as they floated away on the wind. They moved like a butterfly, fragile-but-graceful, innocent-yet-enlighten, weak-however-courageous. Sadly, this beautiful performance soon came to an end as they landed with a light _tap_.

Right on Timmy Turner's cheek.

Blink. His eye rolled down, noticing the taint of red that now stuck to him like a sticker. Blink. He pulled his glass of water, which he hadn't touched at all until now, closer to him and checked his reflection. Blink. After that, he looked back up at Vicky who just smiled at him. Blink.

Back in Timmy's head.

We see the crew lying on the floor, playing a game of scrabble. They are already quite deep into the game, taking up most of the board and the bonus points. It comes down to one Timmy, who just can't seem to think of a new word with his letters. Suddenly, a light turns on and one of the monitors start beeping. Turning to the Timmy closest to it, the one keeping score, he says "Oh hey, can you push that button over there. The red one to the right."

"This one?" said the score keeper as he hit it.

In reality.

"...AAAHHHHH!" the boy screamed in shock. When he was done, he considered doing it again. But instead decided to focus his attention into different matters, such as rubbing the abomination off!

Something tapped him on his shoulder, and snapped his attention towards it. It turned out to just be the waiter.

"Sir, is everything alright?" the man seemed to express some genuine concern. Looking around him, the boy noticed that he managed to the attention of every person in the café. Feeling a bit embarrassed by his sudden out burst, he turned back to Vicky. Who, in turn, gave him a sour look that made him cringe. Reaching into her vest, she pulled out Poof's rattle and tossed it over to him. Eagerly he caught it, handling it with care.

"I hope you pass this test," she said before taking his glass of water, and started sipping it for herself. Timmy began to wonder what kind of test she was going to be giving him. Then he realized she hadn't even told him what it would be, or gave him much of a hint. He was about to ask when he noticed that hand of the waiter had yet to leave him. Turning to him, he was about to send the man on his way. When he saw his face, however, he felt stunned. The man stared down at the boy with a face that had less emotion than a blank slate. His eyes were focused, pinpointed, on the boy, or, rather, what he was holding. Looking down at his hands, Timmy saw Poof's rattle. Looking back up at the man, he saw blank eyes. These eyes, however, suddenly shifted towards Timmy as the waiter's lips twitched. He growled in a way no regular human should growl.

Turning back to Vicky, he saw that the redhead had just finished off his glass of water with a "Phew". Then she looked at him.

"Don't disappoint me."

The grip on shoulder suddenly tighten as the waiter dragged the boy from his seat and across. Kicking and struggling, he tried to break free from the hold but to no avail could he do so. Finally, he called out to all of the nearby people, hoping that any of them would help him. But when he looked up at them, he saw that they all stared back with the same blank face as the waiter. They soon lost interest in the boy and turned to Vicky, who was waving a hand towards the boy at her back. When they finally reached the double door at the back of the café, the waiter made an unrealistic leap forward and burst through.

"Good luck."

And that was the last he heard of her. Now, he was alone.

The jumped the waiter made carried them several meters forward and even through another pair of double doors. This time, after the man went through them, he stuck his feet out and caught the ground underneath him. Forcing both himself and Timmy, who he now grabbed by the shirt, the man remain silent as he kept a firm grip over his new prisoner. Timmy tried to fight back, but was soon shocked by the sudden change in his environment. The café had been a nice sized café, but it was no comparison to its storage room.

The regular flooring had disappeared completely, breaking off into dirt and solid rock. Looking around, he saw that he was at the entrance of gigantic cave. The ceiling was ten meters above him, the bottom, and he was surprised to see that there was even more cave than what he previously thought, was another ten meters down. The other side of the cave, "_ugh_", he didn't even try to think off how far it was. At the top, rocks stood out from the walls and the ceiling, some were large enough to make bridged from one side of the cave to the other. From them, chains of all different lengths hanged from them. Some were even long enough to touch the floor and still had links to spare. The bridges were also strong, a few of them held good sized boulders that crush just about anything if they were to fall over. A few lights, mostly torches, were high on walls and gave limited visibility within the cave.

It was hardly correct to call this a room, it was more like the lair of a final boss in a dungeon.

Turning to the waiter, the boy saw that the man was staring down at him with a snarl on his lips.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Apparently, he didn't think that was funny and tossed the boy off the side of the entrance. Lucky for Timmy, while it was a long drop, the man didn't toss him far. Instead of dropping straight down, he rolled down the slope of rocks and gravel. Not exactly the softest way to go but it kept him from going splat. Finally rolling to a stop at the bottom of the mound, Timmy groaned as he sat himself up. He didn't appear to be bruised, had only a few scratches, and thankfully nothing was broken. He had just gotten to his feet when the waiter fell from above.

Landing, promptly, in front of Timmy, the man hardly seemed shaken by his ten meter drop. He turned around to face the young brunette, and growled like an animal that was stating its claim over the territory. As much as Turner would have liked to leave this place to it, he figured that wasn't much of an option if it meant getting past this , in all the man's ferociousness, he did not attack Timmy. He was playing this intimidation tactic, probably trying to scare the boy into submission.

When he followed the guy's line of sight, he saw that he was looking at his hand where held Poof's wand. Did he sense its magic? Maybe he found it more interesting than the boy himself.

"_Or maybe the ring is hiding it from him_," Turner thought in his head. It was a possibility, Vicky told him that she used the ring to control the Void, and the Void to hide Timmy. Maybe the ring was finally working its magic. He wasn't sure, perhaps he should try testing it first. The boy extended his hand to the right to see if the man really could sense the magic, and whether or not the ring was working.

The waiter pounce like a cat with his fingers stretched out as killer claws. Timmy had little time to react, he wasn't exactly standing in a favorable position. But he used this to his advantage and willing tripped forward as he fell to the left. A small explosion went off where he had been standing just a second ago and the boy hurried to his feet. He saw that the waiter had his hand stuck in the mound of dirt and rock that boy had rolled down from. On one note, this was good. The man had his back to Turner thanks to the placement of his arm. But Timmy, even from his new favorable position, had a feeling that he wasn't safe. He jumped back, and just within the nick of time.

The man ripped his arm from the mound and swung back in a wide arc, almost catching the boy. A spray of dust was the only thing that managed to hit Timmy as he put some distance between him in the man. He didn't turn his back on him, didn't take his eyes off of him either. He paid attention to three parts of the man's body, eyes, torso, and feet. Such was how he had been taught to fight, by Francis.

"_You want me to do what?_" he could hear the bully's voice in his head. "_So, you help me study and make good grades...and I get to use you as a punching bag? Turner, you have yourself a deal!_" Timmy could also remember the giant nearly breaking his hand from squeezing it, and then single handily slamming him into the ground. Apparently, class had started.

"Reah!" the waiter screeched at the boy, annoyed that he was being difficult with his capture. Now that he had some space, Timmy acted quickly as he put himself in a better position to face off against this adversary. He moved his feet apart at his shoulder, balancing his weight at the ball of them. He lowered himself to a slight crouch, and thus kept his center of gravity under control. Taking a step back, he felt what was probably a metal pipe lying around on the floor. Kicking it to his side, he listened carefully to judge how far it landed away from him. Eyes still on the waiter, a drop of sweat ran down the side of his forehead as the man took a step forward. He was still watching the magic rattle in the boy's hand.

"You want this?" Turner asked. The man was still snarling at him, but at least he had stopped baring his teeth. Finally, the boy was being a good captive and giving into the demand's of his captors. Or, at least, that's probably what he was thinking until the boy shoved the wand in his pocket and said "Well too bad, you lost your chance to get a tip from me!"

"GREEEAAA!" he screeched before leaping the distance in a single pounce. But Timmy was ready this time, he had seen it happened twice before and experienced a third for himself, he knew it was coming. He jumped for the pipe to his left and grabbed it in a role. Looking back towards the man, his spirit nearly sank when he saw that the waiter was nearly on top of him. The man had been expecting the boy's trickery, and was ready to act on it. Now he came bearing down on the brunette with arms outstretched like an eagle's talons. All seemed lost for the boy, when he suddenly jammed a good sized rock into the guy's mouth.

The pipe wasn't the only thing he picked up from off the ground, and, speaking of which, he used that to. Letting it slid out to its very end in his palm, Timmy moved to the side as he used the pipe like a baseball bat and smashed the rock while it was inside of the waiter's mouth. And while it didn't send him out of the park, the waiter did fall back and on the back of his head. The man shook for a moment and became still as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Timmy could only stand firm for a moment before letting out a sigh, he wasn't sure he could actually win. As he was a good tutor in academics, Francis was a good tutor in martial arts. But the way they taught one another was fairly different, whereas Timmy would use his patience as a teacher to teach Francis, Francis relied on his strictness as a teacher to make Timmy teach himself. When Francis started off, Timmy taught him to master what he found easy, first, so that he could focus more of his time and attention on what he found hard. His method was like a river, makes twist, makes turns, even make mistakes and loops, but don't stop the flow and learn as you go.

Francis, on the other hand, beat his lesson into Timmy in a specific order. Literally. The bully actually had rules, and he was surprisingly good at maintaining those rules when teaching. If Timmy's way was a river that would eventually lead to ocean of knowledge, Francis' way was the stubborn stone in the river. Refusing to give up his standards but polishing his student throughout the process. Unfortunately, depending on your view at what was more sufferable, they only had one summer and not much time to continue as school started back up a week ago. Francis taught basics before he moved onto advance, and Turner was no exception. So he basically had no special punches, kicks, or techniques of any kind that others fawned over and tried to copy. Francis only got around to teaching the brunette two things specifically.

That was how to dodge and how to fight dirty.

Flashback:

"_Alright squirt, take your best shot at me_," the titan said to the kid while they were in the junkyard. Timmy, grateful that they had finally moved on from their dodging lessons for the day, sent his fist flying into Francis' chin. The bigger of the two absorbed the hit, and karate chopped Timmy on the head. It was light considering Francis' strength, but it still hurt and probably gave the brunette a bump. "_You idiot, what do you think you're doing?_"

"_What?! I thought the chin was a good place to punch_," he said back.

Francis rubbed his chin knowingly and responded "_True, but you're so weak that it hardly fazes me._"

"_So your mad that I'm weak?_"

"_No. I'm mad that you're smart, know that you're weak, and aren't taking advantage of your environment_," he waved his hand to emphasize their surroundings. "_Look at this place, even for an idiot it's a playground_ _so long as they have imagination_."

"_But...couldn't I really hurt you?_" the kid was starting feel concern for Francis' way of thinking. The giant put his hands on Timmy's shoulder and squeezed, but not to tightly. "_When someone is meaning to hurt you, it's important that you choose whether to avoid them, or hurt them back. But never just let them continue, do what you can to stop the fight as quickly as possible."_

Timmy was surprised at Francis' insight on fighting.

"_Fight dirty to end cleanly._"

Current day:

Looking back at the waiter, Timmy wondered if Francis would be proud. He never really had much of a test to show off his skills, and, while he excelled in his dodging, the furthest he got in fighting dirty was surveying his surroundings to find something to annoy his adversary. This was definitely the first confrontation he saw through. Well, there was that guy at the paintball range, but that was more of a game than an actual assault. Except for that guy at the mall, Timmy never really felt the need to use immediate self-defense before right now.

But, that was a thought for another day.

Stepping over to his unconscious assailant, Turner decided to inspect the man. Still wary, he kept the pipe outstretched, and in between them, to keep distance, never coming close enough to poke him. Giving a wide arc, he circled to the man's head to see how much damage he had caused. He wasn't heartless. He was, in fact, shocked to see that he had knocked out all of the front teeth in the man's mouth. The rock was still there, whole with only a tiny crack running down the middle. His eyes had also rolled up and mostly the white with the little red veins showed. Turner felt remorse for his attacker. He hoped that he hadn't done too much damage, he just thought that the guy could handle it given his unique strength.

But this wasn't the most stunning thing about the man's face. For starters, there was any blood, at all. The kid wasn't bloodthirsty, but he wasn't dumb enough to think that not even a single drop wasn't weird. Also, what was even more strange about the guy's face were these little marking at both corners of his lips. Tiny, jagged, and black, it looked as if someone had took the time to draw little cracks on his face. It would actually make for a nice tattoo when Timmy thought about it, but it still confused him. He was fairly certain they weren't there when he first saw the man.

Sudden movement and the boy froze as he was ready to jump back! Looking closely, he saw the guy's eyes fluttering like a butterfly. Not sure what to what to do, he just watched as the fluttering ceased. The man blinked once, turning his eyes to Timmy. The boy felt a chill pass through him. The look the guy gave him was cold, dead, lifeless, and fake. It was as if a fish had entered a staring contest and was trying to convince his opponent he had a soul. Well, at least fish had souls. If this guy had one, then he stole it and it wasn't his to begin with. But, what's more, even though his eyes were cold and blank, there was rage deep inside them. The man was glaring at Timmy with hate and killer intent. He looked back up towards the ceiling, closing is eyes.

And that's when things got really weird.

_Snap_. The sound came suddenly, jolting the boy who senses were already standing on edge. _Crack!_ It became harsher, and the boy saw why. The lines on the edge of his mouth had extended by an inch. It cracked again and they were even longer. Both lines on both sides of the face extended at individual, crueling creating their own patterns on each cheek. When they finally stopped, and the guy's face looked like a solved puzzle, he opened his eyes.

The pupils were gone, the iris was gone, everything but the pure white of his eyes were gone. And even that was unnatural, as they glowed with a radiant light. Timmy felt a sudden spike of uneasiness and backed away, even without pupils he could tell the 'man' had turned his attention back on him. He put two meters between him and the guy, yet his instincts were still screaming at him to run while the guy was down.

Suddenly, the body lurched forward and up. The guy was standing on the very tip of his toes, arms hanging high like a scarecrow, facing the boy with the rock still in his mouth. He looked like a possessed puppet, as if the spirit had just found the body uncomfortable and cramped. His jaw tensed and Turner could see bite down on the rock. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then the rock exploded in the guy's mouth.

A small cloud of dust enveloped his entire head, hiding his face. Turner became more on unease as it began to disappear, and, when it did, he gasped in shock.

The rock was gone, that much was for sure, but so was the bottom half of the man's face. To be correct, all of the skin and flesh was gone. All that was left a pure black lower jaw with jagged sharp teeth that seemed to be an extension. In fact, it looked like one half of steel jaw trap. The person began to pull his arms back together, and shift his footing around. But ever time he did it, more snap, crack, and popping sound appeared all over. It was as if Mr. Crocker heard said the word fairies and went into his usual episode, but, this time, injured himself with every new position. Finally, man stopped and was left standing almost normally.

He let out a low growl, and Timmy knew this fight was only just beginning.

He pounced on the kid in front of him, moving with new speed and ferocity. Turner had little time to react, and instead extended his pipe, with both hands, like a staff. It connected with the guy's wrist, and Timmy was able to guide it away from him. But man, that arm was packing some power. It almost knocked the kid over right there, probably would have if he weren't so light on his feet.

However, the man was persistent this time. He lashed out again, nearly grazing the boy's face, and then again as when the last strike did not connect. After the third time of missing, he let loose a barrage of fist and clawed fingers. Timmy did his best at dodging these attacks, not sure if he could block anymore of them and expect to stay on his feet afterwards. He also tried to escape from the range of the man's arms, where he could have more breathing space from the oncoming punches. Yet, he was given no such leeway.

"RAA!" the boy suddenly burst out into a roar as he raised the pipe above him like a sword. He pressed himself forward into the barrage, raising his left knee up. He was planning to throw his body weight into one forward, vertical swing. The man must have saw this, because he pulled his right arm back and balled his hand into a fist. Then he unleashed a devastating punch to the boy's face, which had suddenly disappeared.

Timmy put his weight into it alright, into falling that this. Once again, the boy upset his balance and used it to his advantage. He had raised his knee to gather weight near his torso and make his center of gravity more easily disturbed. Then, when the punch flew to greet his face, he let the concentrated weight, and gravity, pull him out its way faster then he could have on his on. The attack, though terrifying, didn't nothing to him but blow air in his face as it went right past him. When he was sure he was safe from it, he shot his leg out to catch himself. Stopping his fall, he brought his right leg around to put in a little spin as, this time, he actually swung the pipe down and onto the arm that was sitting in front of him. It was all just a trick he had used to fool the guy into showing Timmy his unprotected back.

Then everything changed in under a single second. The pipe landed on the man's elbow with a riveting thud, which echoed throughout lair. And then Timmy felt something break as pieces of the man's arm started falling off until even his hand shattered away. All that was left was a pitch black forearm. The arm gave way at the elbow, coiling around the pipe like a snake, and punched Turner in the face.

The boy was sent flying into the side of the wall, creating a new explosion of dust upon impact. Sprawled out on the ground, he was disgruntled by the successful attack and was suddenly capable of seeing stars with his vision. He had to get back to his feet, he couldn't just lay there like a lame duck. But, try as he might, the boy was only able to get to his knees. Looking back towards his opponent, the boy tried to regain composure.

The enemy was standing in the same, almost as if he didn't know he had just swatted a fly. But then he turned towards the dust cloud where Timmy kneeled. As he did so, more pieces of his body began to fall apart. It was like a house of cards finally starting to cave in after holding their position for a great length of time. Soon his entire body had disappeared, replaced by the dark one that had been hiding underneath. The pieces had created a small pile at his feet. The only thing that was left was the upper half of his face. Reaching a hand towards it, the figure pulled off what was left of his mask and tossed it into the pile which turned into light colored dust.

Thus, Timmy saw the true form of the Anti-Magi for the first time. It was pure black, in fact, it was just like the dark world the boy saw in his dreams. It wasn't any kind flesh at all, and looked as if it would swallow someone if it hugged them. It's eyes were slightly bigger than before, glowing profusely against the dark body like a twin pair of stars. As the creature moved, it did so fluently without a hint of limitation.

"_Some of their common names are 'Formless' and 'Voidwalker'_," Vicky's words came back to him. Timmy finally understood why they were called that. When he had hit the thing on the arm, it immediately turned the counter attack back on him by going around it. Like a river around a rock. When you considered what the thing looked like, 'Formless' and 'Voidwalker' were actually pretty good names.

But his train of thought was cut short as the thing let out another growl. The boy understood that he could not stay down forever, his head was even starting to clear up. "_But what can I do against something like that_?" he was caught in a dilemma. He had to fight if he wanted to make it out of here alive, but he had to fight smartly if he wanted to achieve the same results. Looking down at the ring, he pondered "_Maybe I can use the Void, like Vicky said_." Maybe he could.

"Reeaaah," the Anti-Magi screeched, causing Timmy to turn back towards it. Subconsciously, the boy realized that he had no time for learning such an alien thing. He would have to figure out something else. Trying to raise himself, the boy slipped and fell back down. He was confused, so sure that he had regained his ability to control his. But when he caught himself on his hand, he realized that the fault was not his alone.

"This is..." the eyes of the boy opened wide. He looked up, directly above him, and than back at the creature. The thing was strong, and he was weak. It was ferocious, and, in comparison, his was meek. It was not looking well for the boy, however, that didn't put as much pressure on him any more. He was smart, agile, and had a little experience with what he had for an adversary. What's more, he had a plan.

The Anti-Magi stood there, waiting. Now that it had shed its false body, its victory was assured. It had no fear, if any emotions at all, towards the small human. Suddenly, there was movement as the little human stood up from the dust cloud. It looked at the creature, with determination in his eyes. As if he did not understand he was only slowing the inevitable.

"RAAAH!" Timmy charged towards the Anti-Magi, his pipe raised like a sword once more. When he was just a meter away, however, he took off his hat and swung in a wide arc into the air. From inside the pink accessory, came a large spray of dust which covered both combatants in another cloud. The boy was trying to blind the Voidwalker. As soon as he was within range of the thing, he swung right at its head without hesitation. But, when it landed, the head narrowed in width and slid away from the pipe's direction of attack. The Voidwalker hardly moved its main body to avoid the attack, and instead drove a fist towards the boy's torso. But Timmy, ever so light on his feet, jumped to the side and swung the pipe around again. This, aiming for the creature's shoulder, he watched as it to seemed to meld back as the attack missed again. This time, however, the creature turned with it. Most likely to keep Turner in its line of sight, but the boy had another theory.

Pressing the attack, he danced circles around the Voidwalker. Keeping a distance between him and it, taking a few swings when he felt he had to be aggressive, Timmy watch as the Anti-Magi seemed hardly pushed by the boy's persistence. It moved to, now, keeping up with the boy fairly easy. It also suffered zero damage from the kid's assault, the body always slipped just outside of Timmy's range of attack. No matter where he stuck at, arms, legs, head, waist, or chest, it was always one step ahead on avoiding. Though, now, it was moving along with these attacks.

Out of nowhere, the creature suddenly struck back at the boy with a clawed hand. It caught Timmy by surprise, and he was barely able to block it. The attack left him unbalance, and, when he finally regained his footing, the thing was upon him. It took its knee and jammed it into the boy's stomach. Turner was lifted into the air, winded and almost out of all breath. He nearly slipped into unconsciousness from the blow and was left with his mouth gaping wide open like a suffocating fish. When he finally came back down, he was laying on the floor and grasping at his gut.

The creature had him, it was its win. The boy had manage to use his pipe to block the knee, but the metal rod had bent from the attack. Now, its captive laid down on the floor while the damage weapon...was still curled around it's knee. Looking down at it, the Anti-magi saw something it had not noticed before. Two chains on both ends of it. One went directly up, and the other circled around the two opponents. In fact, now that the dust had settle, it could see that the two chains were connected. The end that spiraled around it eventually met up with the one on the other end.

A new sound appeared above the two, a sound of grinding earth. Looking up, the Anti-Magi saw that the chain was coiled around one of the boulders on the bridge above them. The boulder itself was sitting halfway off the edge of the bridge. But no worries, that's how it had been before, that's how it had always been. Of course, if it was nudge, even just a 'little' bit to the side...

The anti-magi look down at the boy, who smiled back innocently. The boy made a gun with his finger, pointed directly spot between its white eyes, and imitated it going off while mouthing the word 'bang'.

The boulder suddenly fell over, and the chains around the anti-magi came to life like a nest of serpents as they all flew towards it. They wrapped around it, trapping it instantly and sending it flying into the ceiling like a rocket. As the anti-magi was sling shot into the air, the boulder came and smashed into the ground with incredible power. Timmy covered his head and face, protecting himself from the rubble that flew in the more dense dust cloud.

_BOOM_! Another explosion went of above him, and he saw that the voidwalker had smashed into the ceiling.

Feeling an immense wave of satisfaction, Timmy marveled at another plan executed perfectly. Back when he was still dazed, he had slipped on the end of an incredibly long chain. When he traced it, it lead him back over to the anit-magi, where, the chain had suddenly shot up towards a boulder. It was sitting halfway off the bridge, almost as if it would fall if given a push. Knowing how strong the anti-magi was, it probably could have made that push. Figuring out how to set the trap was easy enough, whether it would work or not was what he wasn't sure of. When he hit it before, the thing stretched around the pole. Chances were that it could do it again, and even in a way where it could avoid him completely. But maybe if he caught it off guard...

Vicky had said they were highly resistant to physical damage, but she didn't say they were immune. Surely, even a creature the likes of this one would be out of commission for a while.

Seeing that his work had paid off, Timmy pushed himself to his feet. His stomach still hurt from that knee, but the immense swelling of pride bruised more than that. He turned around and made his way to the entrance. On his way, he looked at the ring. It was still lifeless and anything but magical, he was curious if it was broken and would ever work. Well, he didn't learn how to use it, but at least he faced off against the voidwalker and won. That would show Vicky that at least he wasn't completely useless, perhaps she could teach him how to use it later.

"Still wish I could have figured out how to use it though," he said as kept placing one foot in front of the other. "The Void-"

"REEEEAAAAA!" a roar came from above him. Looking up, Timmy was stunned to see the anti-magi standing on the bridge where the boulder had been. Its arms out stretch, its jagged jaw wide open, its eyes filled with furry and hate. At least, that's what Timmy thought when he saw its face. It was still wrapped in chains, though this time most of them hanged loosely from its body. Grabbing one end, it pulled the chain up as if it were reeling in a catch. When the links were finally stretched out, and stood up straight from the boulder, it gave a really hard yank. With a _SNAP_ the links at the very bottom, which coiled around the boulder, broke apart as the rest of them were freed from the giant rock.

Timmy, having a vague idea of what it was planning, made a run for the exit.

When it finally collected all of the links that were still attached, the anti-magi let them slide to a certain length from its grip. Then, without warning, it swung the chain like a whip. They smashed into another giant rock with a huge _BOOM,_ reducing half of it to powder. The chain jingled as it straighten out, and the anti-magi, seemingly satisfied, turned its full attention on Timmy who was still running for the mound. Using the chain again, the dark creature extended the links even more and wrapped it around another bridge. Then it jumped and swung over the large pit beneath it. The swing was a wide one, and carried it into the ceiling above the mound. When it met the rough surface, it dug its claw like feet into them and caught hold of itself. Looking down like a vampire bat, it watched as its prey began to scurry at the bottom of the hill.

Turner heard the explosion, he heard the jingling of the chain. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming and felt like he had pulled the short end of the stick. As soon as he got to the mound, he heard something crashing into the ceiling above him. Soon followed by the jingling the chain. He told himself not to look up, but, when he saw that he was already having to climb a ten meter tall hill, it was kind of hard not to. He saw the anti-magi staring down at him, eyes still pure white with anger from being tricked. It began to swing the chain around, trying to feed it some length and speed. Not wanting to waste another second of thinking how much trouble he would be in if that thing hit him, Timmy turned to the hill of rubble and began climbing.

A whistle flew threw air, with a great _whoosh _to follow. It passed over the boy three times without incident, and then on the fourth it was cut off when the chain smashed into the hill. It was off by several meters, thankfully, but that didn't stop Timmy from feeling it through the rocks. It had been quick, powerful, and devastating. Another whistle and obliterated the rocks on his other side, still off, but, closer. The boy had only gotten a few more feet, out of his half way climbed, when the struck just an inch above the tip of his fingers. Recoiling, the boy nearly fell over when the earth shifted above him.

The things attack were getting closer with each strike, it was becoming more and more accurate. "_It's not going to miss next time_," he realized in his head. Next time would be the last time. He could hear the whistling coming again, this time from his. The anti-magi was going to for a wide sweep, planning to scarp him off the wall. Timmy told himself to keep going, to not give up and that he could still make it. But at the last possible second, he froze. Closing his eyes, he was doomed for.

_P-Po-Po-Poo...POOF_!

It came from nowhere, this sound. He hardly noticed it, and, yet, it meant the world to him. Opening his eyes, he saw that the chained had disappeared. The only thing there were purple feathers that rained down from above. Staring in wonder and amazement, Timmy also noticed a light coming from below him. Looking down, he saw that his pocket was glowing with a purple light that shined brightly. Reaching his hand inside of it, he pulled out Poof's rattle, which glowed with an intense light. It felt warm...happy, even, as if it had served some great purpose.

"...Even though you're gone, you're still the one saving m-" he choked back the words as he kept the tears from falling. He couldn't waste anymore time hear, not when his little brother was doing his job for him.

Returning to the climb, Timmy scaled the mountain of rubble as quickly as he could. It didn't even take him a minute to make it to the top. The tunnel that lead to the doors was right in front of him, and ran into it like a demon. He could have been in there for more than a few seconds, when he nearly reached them. His hands outstretched, he was about to charge something grabbed him and halted the boy in an instant. That same something held him in the air as it turned him around.

Struggling as much as he could, Timmy tried to escape from the grip that held him. When he finally looked back, he saw the anti-magi standing above him. Height wise, it might have been two meters. And though it was pretty lean and hardly seemed to have anything that resembled fat on its body, its size was still, somewhat, imposing. It had its right hand over his right wrist, but soon turned the work over to its left hand as it grabbed the boy his shirt. Lifting him higher in the air, the creature stopped until it was at eye-level with the boy. Its eyes were luminous in the dark, and, up close, its body looked even more unreal with it being even darker than the tunnel.

Suddenly, it made a sound that was similar to a burp and a feather came out of its mouth. It floated gently until it landed on the anti-magi's arm, and melted into it. The creature turned its attention to Timmy's hand, and the boy remember that he was still holding the magic rattle. Throwing his hand back, he refused to let the thing have it and began to kick and punch at its body. The voidwalker-barely affected by the struggle-drove the boy into the side of the tunnel, hitting the back of his head against the rock and rendered him unconscious.

"Uuuh," he groaned. The anti-magi saw that this was sufficient enough of a hold, and did no further damage. Reaching over, it grabbed the rattle and took it from him.

* * *

"Give it...back...I have to...get to my...family" he said weakly.

"_Which one? The one gave birth to you, or the one that adopted you_?" the voiced appeared in his head again.

"...Both..." he muttered under his breath

"_Choose one._"

"They're the same one you idiot."

"_...Explain_."

"One gave birth to the old me, the other adopted the old me," he said. "The same that gave birth to the old me adopted the new me, the same one that adopted the old me gave birth to me."

"_Next question: Do you want to return to them?_"

"Of course I do."

"_So you admit that you don't 'need' to return to them_?"

"Still an idiot, I see. Of course I 'need' to get back to them."

"_Why?_"

"Because I made them my family. There's no place I'd rather be than with them."

"_But it could all just be a dream, your life. One big, long, and epic dream, and no more._"

"...I don't mind...it was the best dream I've ever had...given the chance...I'd go through it all over again."

Silence.

"We still on for talking?"

"_...I think it's time to-_"

* * *

The anti-magi watched as the boy muttered in his sleep, showing some curiosity in whatever he could possible be dreaming. But it grew bored of this and turned its attention back to its prize.

The rattle's glow died down, as if it knew it was hopeless to fight back. The voidwalker raised it up and to its mouth, which opened to extended to those jagged teeth that protruded from its jaw. It was bottoms up for this creature.

When suddenly, the boy's hand shot up and grabbed hold of the arm the anti-magi was using to hold him.

Normally, this would hardly bother it. Except, this time, the hand took firm hold of the creature. It didn't meld away from it, and when it tried to the hand did not let go. Annoyed, the dark creature turned its attention to the boy.

All of a sudden, a bright and blinding light appeared, stunning the creature who raised its hand with the wand to defend its vision. It was like a sun had been born within the earth, creating light where it had never existed. Suddenly, the other hand the captive had shot out from the brightness and grabbed hold of the rattle. When the light finally died down and relaxed in its intensity, the creature risked looking towards the source. The only thing in front of him was the boy with three glowing eyes. No, upon closer inspection, it saw-

"WAKE UP!" Timmy roared before head butting the face of the voidwalker.

There was a cracking sound and suddenly the thing screeched in intense pain. It flung the boy, who took the wand, through the tunnel. Turner broke through the doors, both pairs, and into the café. He thought he was also going to fly out of the place as well, until something him stopped him.

It seemed to absorb all the power in the throw, and support his weight, but it didn't hurt when he crashed into it. In fact it was quite small, definitely no wall and not even bigger than his own hand. It set him down gently after a few seconds, and, when he opened his eyes, he saw Vicky standing about him. She stared at him with a face full of surprise and her cheeks in a slight blush. Then she smiled, not that innocent/devious smile, but more of a discovery smile. Fixing her glasses, and catching the light in them, she pointed a finger in the air in victory before turning it back on him.

"Congratulations, you pass with flying colors!" she said in way that made her sound pumped. He did? He passed the test? Following her finger, he looked down at his right hand.

The ring was glowing, or, to be more exact, the large gemstone in the middle was glowing. It had turned from a lifeless, pale stone into a vibrant, sky blue crystal. It shined like a tiny star. He also saw glass, when he looked. Not in the ring, next to his hand. In fact, there was a lot of it. Looking around, he was stunned to find that the café was a mess. Chairs were smashed, tables were smashed, booths were smash, the bar looked okay, windows were smash! There were also burn marks, everywhere! Not to mention, six piles of light dust.

"Ahem," she coughed into her closed hand. Timmy blinked, and looked back up at Vicky. She grinned at him, oblivious to his shock. Her own ring glowing pink, just like her eyes.

"When I first saw you, I told you that you weren't ready to enter the Void. And that when you were ready to return, I would come find you."

The double doors at the back of the café burst open as the voidwalker jumped in. A large crack ran in between its eyes, a new feature that Timmy didn't recognize. It to, seemed to be utterly surprised by the state the café was in. Turning to the last two people there, it growled angrily as it prepared to pounced.

Timmy looked back up at Vicky in fright, she had her back to the creature and hadn't seen its approach. He tried to to warn her about the enpending danger that lurked behind her. But before he could get the first syllable out, it pounced. It covered the distance in a single jump, under a single second, with a single goal in its mind. It was going to tear these two apart and turn what's left into shreds.

However, without batting an eye, Vicky's right hand struck out behind her and pierced the chest of the voidwalker.

"RAAAAAA!" the voidwalker released an unearthly roar. Vicky's entire hand had disappeared into its torso in a single plunged, the force from the counter strike caused new cracks to appear. Timmy felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He had a feeling, that somehow she was more dangerous than she looked. And that was saying a lot.

"Well, it looks like you are ready..." she said "And I've found you."

The voidwalker continued to roar in pain as the cracks spread across its entire body. It looked like shattered glass that had been glued together, creating an ruined shell to its original appearance. When they finally stopped, Vicky opened her free hand.

A tiny spark appeared and grew into a blazing pink fire ball. Timmy watched in awe as the pink flame danced for her, he no longer had any doubts. Vicky clenched her hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame, or so he thought. It reappeared in the cracks in the voidwalker, racing throughout them like an angry river throughout a dry canyon.

Then, with a great _FWOOSH_ the entire voidwalker burst into flames. Engulfed in the pink inferno, the creature was reduced to ashes. They to, the ashes that is, were burned away into nothing as the fire devoured everything it touched. When all remains of the voidwalker had been destroyed, the column of fire vanished into thin air.

Vicky, who was still focusing one Timmy, crouched down in front of him. With her knees to her chest, She brought herself to eye level with boy. Timmy, not sure of what to think at the moment, just watched as she moved closer to him. She had gotten so close, in fact, that he could touch her. He stared at her, completely absorbed into this mysterious person that was before him. The more he looked at her, the more he thought he didn't know her. But the more time he spent with her, the more she felt familiar to him. As if he'd known her a long time, and only now had he started to recognize another side to her.

Suddenly, she reach her open hand out to him.

"What do you say?

He found his face getting warmer as she grinned.

"Want to conquer the world with me?

He gulped.

"...Yes."

**End of First Arc: Dimmsdale**

**To be continued...**

* * *

Oh...my...god...

I'm finally finished! Yeaaah! I didn't think I would make it, but I did, and I'm finally done! Oh gosh, I feel so happy right now.

Also, I would like to tell you that there's a community and a forum for this pairing. They are known as "Fairly Forbidden" and "Beautiful Blasphemy", you should check em out.

But it's late, and I need to go to bed soon.

I'll write an actual author's note tomorrow. But until then, I hope you like the chapter.

*One month later* Sorry, sorry, sorry. I totally forgot about this. I updated my profile and forgot all about this. Again, sorry.

Author's Note:

The reason I called this the last chapter is because it is the last chapter...of this arc. You might have read this in my other A/Ns or on my profile, but, just to be clear, I'm writing this in arcs. Why? See, in the past, I've always wanted and tried to write nice, epic, and long fics. The problem, however, was that I had no paitience or focus. That is why out of all my fics, only one is done and completed...two when you count the oneshot I just published a week ago, but we'll get to that in a second.

Separating TVCW into arcs allows me to focus. It provides order, and doesn't let me spiral out of control. That way, I can make the long run.

Now, another thing I want to do is write more fanfiction for the pairing. Sadly, I don't think I can write them and TVCW at the same time. Things will get mixed, ideas can become repetitive. It's just more trouble on me. So, after the ending of each arc, I'm going to take a little break to write all of these other fics before I start on TVCW again. This way, I can separate myself and be given time to think. That way, the new fics feel original when you read them, and all the more enjoyable.

So these are my two main reasons.

So is this the **last **chapter? No! I'm just taking a little break so that I can freshen up with brand new ideas.

You will see the next chapter come the next arc. But for now, please enjoy the new fanfics I'm publishing in between.


End file.
